Love Sucks!
by DarkDaughter1318
Summary: Alyssa Carson's life was pretty normal. That is, until the Salvatore boys rolled into town. Lyssa catches Damon's eye, only she doesn't return that interest. Lyssa and her blood then become a challenge for Damon. Thats a challenge he definitely accepts!
1. Looks Can Be Decieving!

**PROLOGUE**

Have you ever had someone walk into your life, someone who you knew would change your life forever? This was one of those times. I don't know how I knew this, or why I felt this way, but I did. Staring into his dark eyes, I just knew this was something real, something different, and something that would change me completely. In the dull thing I called my life, he was my savior.

**CHAPTER 1: **

I parked my car in the student parking lot, and got out to smile at my best friends.

"Goodmorning sunshine." Rose said. I chuckled.

"Morning Rose." I said. Carrie shook her head at us. "Morning Carrie." I said, hugging her. She smiled.

"Morning Lyssa." As we walked towards the school building, Carrie went to chatting.

"So, I went out with Chris last night." She said.

"Chris Cooper?" I asked. She nodded.

"He's hott." I lied. Chris actually wasn't all that attractive, but if she found him attractive, I was happy for her.

"Yeah, I know. He's hott. We went out to dinner and stuff. It was so fun." She said. I eventually tuned her out, because she went into details about their date that I didn't exactly want to know. I know your best friends are supposed to tell you everything but honestly, there are some things I'm really just better off not knowing. I started pulling stuff out of my locker when I noticed their conversation had come to a dead halt, mid-sentence. I turned, and that's when I saw him.

"Good Lord, someone tell me I'm seeing things." Rose said. He was absolutely gorgeous. She definitely wasn't seeing things. He had dark hair that hung along his forehead. It was messy, but not a bad messy, more like a sexy, messy. He had dark eyes, that looked black from a distance, but as he got closer I could see they were brown. He wore all black, black leather jacket, over a black t-shirt, with black jeans. As he approached, I quickly turned back to my locker, not wanting to be caught gawking like everyone else in the hallway was. Although, I didn't blame them. There wasn't a word to describe how absolutely gorgeous he was. I pretended to focus my attention on my locker. As he walked past me, I spared one look back to see him look dead at me, raise an eyebrow, and smile. I rolled my eyes then. Of course, they'd enroll another one of those guys.

"Of course he'd look at you." Carrie muttered.

"Hey, are you forgetting you just went out on a date with Chris? Focus Carrie."

"Oops." She said, her face turning a light shade of pink. She started to continue her conversation, when she cut herself off again, staring down the hall. I looked again, and groaned.

"Good Jesus God, their everywhere." I said. They both laughed.

"He's pretty." Rose said. This one was gorgeous as well. He had dark hair, not as dark as the first one, he wore a light gray shirt that clung to his muscled body, and jeans. He had on sunglasses, so his eye color remained a mystery. He strolled through the hallway, just as the first one had. I wondered if they were related. They were both similarly beautiful but they looked nothing a like.

"My God, we've been blessed." Carrie said, giggling.

"It definitely looks like it." Rose said. I laughed, and pushed them both playfully.

"You guys get to class." I said, grabbing my book and slamming my locker. They both laughed as I walked away. I grabbed a drink of water, and went into first period, World History. I walked to the desk in the very back, where I always sat. I wasn't a loner or anything, but I didn't like being surrounded by people like I would be sitting up front. I got myself situated, and class began. About twenty minutes into class, the door opened, and in walked the boy in black. Whispers broke out all through the classroom, mostly the girls. You could see their boyfriends were pretty pissed at them. He handed Mrs. Corbin his schedule, and flashed her a smile. I knew one thing for sure, he didn't look like a high school student. Oh well, I guess looks can be deceiving. I focused my attention back on the notes I was taking, but I could hear his footsteps slowly coming down the row next to me.

"This seat taken?" He asked. I looked up at him out of the corner of my eye, trying not to gawk at him the way everyone else did.

"Nope." I said. He smiled that woman-eater smile at me.

"Thanks." He sat down, and laid his books on the ground next to the desk. As I wrote, I could feel his eyes on me. I was careful not to look his way, but it was so hard when I knew he was staring straight at me. Finally, he turned his attention up front. I felt my body relax a little. When the lecture was over, and the teacher said we could talk amongst ourselves as we worked, he turned to me.

"Hello, I'm Damon… Damon Salvatore." He said. I almost laughed. It honestly took everything I had not to.

"Salvatore as in Savior?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am. And you are?"

"I'm Alyssa Carson, but I go by Lyssa." I told him.

"Beautiful name." He said. I rolled my eyes a little, and looked down at my paper.

"Thanks." I said, softly.

"No problem." I smiled and got up, turning in my worksheet. I felt his eyes on me the whole time I walked to the front, and the whole way back. As I sat back down, I turned to him.

"You know, if you take a picture, it'll last longer. I'll even sign it for you." I said, smartly. He chuckled, his laugh was the most adorable thing ever. So was his smile, but I'd never admit that.

"Oo, we have ourselves a fiery redhead, don't we?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yepp." I said, popping the P.

"I'm sorry. It's just… You have beautiful eyes." I nodded.

"Oh yeah, how many girl have you said that too since you've been here?" I asked. The bell rang, and I grabbed my stuff and walked out, not sparing him another glance. As I walked down the hallway, I was pretty happy with myself. I saw what he was the moment he smiled at me this morning, and my experience with him in first period was no different. He was one of those guys who knew he was beautiful, and flaunted it, using that to make out with every chick he could get his hands on. Been there, done that, not going back. As I walked towards my second period class, I saw the other new boy, the one that was in gray walk into the room. Jesus, I couldn't get away from them. I walked to my seat in the back, and sat down. He handed his schedule to Mrs. Perkins.

"Class, this is Stefan Salvatore, and he'll be joining our class this year." She said. _Salvatore. _They were related. I hoped, and prayed he wasn't anything like his brother. He came and sat down in the seat beside me. He smiled and nodded at me once, before turning his attention up front. Yeah, definitely not like his brother. When Mrs. Perkins was done talking, and we started working, I turned to him.

"Stefan?" He turned to look at me, and I met his gaze. He had dark green eyes, like emeralds. They were gorgeous.

"Hi, I'm Alyssa, I met your brother last period, Damon?" He frowned.

"Oh boy, was he rude?" He asked.

"No. I was more rude to him than he was to me." I admitted. Stefan smiled and I swear it lit up the area around us. Was it really possible for two boys to be this gorgeous?

"I like you already." He said. I chuckled.

"You don't like your brother?"

"I tolerate him because he's my brother. Like is a subjective term." He said. I smiled.

"I completely understand." I said, nodding. He chuckled. His laugh was as adorable as his brothers. "So you and Damon have the whole, good brother, rude brother thing going on?"

"Good is a subjective term too." He said. I laughed.

"I like you already." I told him. He was a sweetheart, the total opposite of Damon. After class, the bell rang, and everyone headed to lunch. As I walked into the lunch room, I saw Damon surrounded by a group of girls.

"Wow." I said. Stefan shook his head, as he came up beside me.

"That's my brother." He muttered.

"You claim him?"

"Unfortunately." He said. I giggled. Damon locked my gaze from across the lunch room, and started towards me.

"Oh boy, that's my que to go." I said.

"Go quick. I'll try and hold him off for a little bit." Stefan said.

"Thanks." I said, quickly as I walked out of the cafeteria, and towards my locker which was on the opposite end of the school. I was hoping, maybe I could dig my book out, and just head on to class, but I had no such luck.

"Lyssa." I sighed.

"You found me." I muttered.

"Are we playing hide-and-seek?" He asked, a seductive hint to his tone. He did this weird eye thing, that of course I found extremely hot. Everything about him was extremely hot, except his personality.

"Depends, will you go hide, and wait for me to find you?" I asked, mock enthusiasm in my voice.

"Probably not. I'm not that patient." I nodded.

"Of course not." I muttered, tending back to my locker.

"So, I see you've met the illustrious Stefan Salvatore." He said.

"Illustrious?" I asked. He nodded. "I've noticed you and your brother don't get along that well."

"We tolerate each other." He told me. I grabbed my book, and closed my locker.

"Awesome." I said, walking around him.

"Hey… wait."

"What?" I groaned. I didn't want to be here. I'd fared just fine being rude to him earlier. It was much harder now that we were alone.

"Why are you so rude to me?"

"You said I was a fiery redhead, Damon. You should have figured it out by now… I'm a bitch."

"Touché." He said. I wanted to say something smart for him agreeing with me about me being a bitch, but I let it go. "I'm just trying to make friends."

"I saw the group of girls surrounding you at lunch, Damon. You have plenty of friends already."

"I don't even know half of them." He said. I shrugged.

"I have a class to attend. Good-bye Damon."

"See you around Alyssa." He said. My name coming from his lips almost sent a shiver down my spine. I disregarded it.

"I'm sure." I muttered as I walked away.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." He called. I kept walking, never once turning around as I walked away. I went into my next two classes to find them both Salvatore free. I wouldn't have minded Stefan in another one of my classes, but Damon? I could definitely do without. If I had to choose between the two brothers, I'd definitely choose Stefan. Stefan wasn't rude, and didn't harass me the way Damon did. As the bell rang and I walked out of my last period class, I couldn't help but notice the group of girls a few feet away from my locker. And of course, who would we find at the center of that mob? Damon Salvatore, himself. I rolled my eyes, and continued onto my locker. My best friends were at their lockers too, but they were gawking from a distance. I ignored it and went on about my business. Stefan walked up beside me, and I jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said. I chuckled.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" I asked, motioning towards his brother. "It's like he has them all under some kind of spell."

"He seems to think he does." Stefan muttered.

"Of course he would." I said, shaking my head, and turning my attention back to my locker.

"I'll see you around Lyssa." Stefan said. I smiled.

"Alright." I said, as he walked away. I turned to face Carrie and Rose to see their eyes on me, and their jaws on the floor.

"You… You talked to him?" Carrie asked. I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah.. So what?"

"But he's…he's gorgeous, and you didn't even seem nervous." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Carrie, we're not in the seventh grade anymore. I don't get nervous around guys." I said. I turned back to my locker, but found Damon standing right next to it. I jumped and squeaked.

"Don't get nervous around guys, huh?" He asked.

"God, Damon. You scared the shit out of me… Don't do that."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you.. nervous." He said, doing that hott eye thing again. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my friends to see their jaws on the ground… again.

"Carrie, Rose, this is Damon Salvatore. Damon, these are my best friends, Carrie and Rose." I was hoping introducing them would get him off my back. Of course, that was a false hope. He smiled that gorgeous smile.

"It's a pleasure." He said.

"Your drooling." I whispered to both of them, their eyes never leaving Damon's gorgeous face. I grabbed my things, and closed my locker.

"Good-bye Damon." I said, trying to walk around him.

"Wait.. I just wanted to talk to you." He said.

"Haven't we talked enough today already?"

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out sometime?" He asked, eyes meeting mine.

"I have other things to do." I said.

"Your never free?" He asked. I shook my head, trying to lie smoothly, even though I was pretty sure he knew. "Do you work?"

"No." I said. "Damon, do I really have to give you my life story?"

"It depends, will we see more of each other that way?" He asked.

"Probably not." I answered smoothly. He frowned a little, but the smug smile quickly returned.

"We sit by each other in first period. You can't get away from me that easily."

"I'll move." I said, coldly.

"Why are you so rude to me?" He asked.

"Why is it you seem to be stalking me?" I retorted. The smug smile left his face. I'd rendered him speechless. I met his gaze, and smiled. "Have a nice day, Damon." I grabbed my stuff, and walked around him, heading out to my car. I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked away, but I was careful not to look back. I was scared if I did, I'd feel sort of sorry for the things I said. I didn't ever really like being rude to people. I was actually a really nice person, but I knew what he was trying to pull, and I don't play that game. I wont. I got into my car, and sat there for a moment. I saw him exit the building, expression hard, never once looking my direction. He looked thoroughly pissed, and I knew I was the cause of it. I felt bad, but at the same time, I didn't. I started the car, and drove home.


	2. Eating My Feelings!

**DAMON'S POV**

I watched out of the corner of my eye as she drove off. I didn't understand why she was so rude with me. I wasn't even my normal, rude and cocky self with her. It's almost as if she saw through it, as if she could tell I was only acting. I shook my head. There was no way. She was a human, she wasn't that smart. I got in my car, and sped off towards the boarding house. When I walked in, Stefan was at the desk, books sprawled out across it.

"Been at school one day, and your already a nerd. Way to go Stef." I said, grinning at him smugly. He rolled his judgy little eyes at me.

"Whatever." He muttered, continuing to write. "Did you have a good first day at school?" He asked. I smiled cockily.

"Yes, I did actually. How about you, little brother? How was your first day?" He grimaced. He hated it when I called him 'little brother' which was the sole purpose of why I did it.

"My first day was good. I was glad I was able to avoid you most of the day." He muttered.

"Likewise, little brother." I said, grinning.

"Why do you keep messing with Alyssa?" He asked. I was caught of guard for a moment, which isn't something that happens very often, trust me. I arched an eyebrow.

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"You should leave her alone. You keep harassing her this way, she'll figure us out."

"She's not that smart." I said, quickly.

"She's smart enough to see through you." He retorted. It had been eating at me, although I'd never admit it. The fact that she didn't follow me around, that she didn't crave my attention like all the other girls at that school did. That made her different. It made her a challenge. It made her blood a challenge. I smiled.

"Well, it's been a long time since anyone could resist me, so its fun to see how long she can keep it up. Unlike you, my in-the-dark little brother, I can see it's just a show." Stefan shook his head.

"It's killing you… isn't it?"

"Killing me? I'm dead, Stefan." I smarted back.

"And you wonder why she doesn't follow you around." Stefan muttered quietly.

"And what? You think your goodie-goodie two shoes charm will win her over?" I asked, my voice hard. I don't know why I reacted that way.

"No.. Lyssa is gorgeous. She's sweet and funny, but not my type." I snorted. Not a very attractive thing to do, yes… I know, but I did.

"You have a type? Stefan your 165 years old. I think your type went out the window before the nineteenth century." I said, smiling.

"Go away, Damon. I have homework."

"I'm going out." I said, turning around.

"Stay out of trouble, Damon." He said. I turned back to look at him.

"I'll see what I can do, little brother." I replied, giving him my signature smirk. I turned and started to walk out the door, when Stefan was standing right in front of me, hands on my chest.

"Damon.." He said. I smacked his hands off my chest and frowned.

"One, keep your hands off me… Two, don't ever think about touching me again, and three.. You know I do whatever the hell I want, so move." I said. Stefan glared at me.

"Fine, go out and get staked. Do what you want, Damon." He said, stepping out of my way. I nodded and walked past him and outside into the cool air. Dusk was approaching. I didn't bother with my car, and just set off on foot, trying to clear my head, that was consumed with thoughts of Alyssa. I found out soon that clearing my head of her was next to impossible. I then, found something to occupy my mind for a little bit. She was walking down the street when I found her. I approached her, and she smiled.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello.. Uhm, can I help you with something?" She asked. Her heartbeat quickened.

"Actually, you can." I said. She met my gaze. I concentrated hard, and let my compulsion work it's magic. "You will not run. You're going to follow me into the forest." I said, voice smooth. She nodded. I took her hand, and she followed walking slowly behind me. When we were hidden by the bushes, I met her gaze again, and smiled.

"You will not scream." I said. She nodded.

"I will not scream." She repeated.

"Good." I felt my hunger wash over me, and my fangs extended. I pressed my lips gently to her neck, my signature move before a bite. I then sank my fangs into the soft flesh of her neck, her blood filling my mouth. I hadn't really intended on killing anyone tonight, but I guess I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I felt her go limp in my arms, and fall to the ground. I wiped my mouth, and sighed. Stefan wouldn't be happy about this. I shrugged. No one actually cared what Stefan thought anyway. Regardless, I cussed myself as I picked her up, and carried her deeper and deeper into the woods. When I was sure I'd gone far enough for them to believe it was an animal attack, I hid her in the bushes, and turned heading home. When I got there, Stefan was sitting in the chair, journal in his lap. I questioned the boy considerably. He's the only vampire I'd ever met in my life that wrote about his feelings. Me? I ate my feelings, which wasn't so much of a bad thing. It was what vampire's were supposed to do.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I'm sorry mom. I lost track of time." I said, raising my voice an octave, but failing horribly at keeping a straight face. He frowned. "What I do in my spare time is none of your concern, Stefan." I turned from him, and headed down the hallway into my bedroom. I stripped down, and crawled into bed. Now that I had nothing to occupy my time with, she was back on my mind. I wasn't sure what I was going to have to do to get her out of my head. Kill her? No. Stefan would know. I didn't know what else to do. I closed my eyes, and slowly fell into unconsciousness.

**ALYSSA'S POV**

I woke up with a start, my heart racing. It never fails. The thing I can't seem to get off my mind before bed, and then… when I finally am able to fall asleep. I dream about it. I could see his dark, penetrating eyes staring at me, like he so often did. I got out of bed, and did my hair and makeup. I put on jeans and a t-shirt, before grabbing my bag and heading out to the car. When I pulled into the parking lot, I saw him get out of his car, and start towards the school. It's pretty terrible that I almost wrecked my car watching him. I was just as bad as the rest of the girls here. Jeez. I got out, and headed inside. The moment I walked in the door, there he stood, girls flocking him like he was some kind of famous person. I rolled my eyes.

"Your so muscular, do you work out?" One girl asked. He chuckled that adorable laugh of his. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, all the time. There's a gym in the house my brother and I live in, so I hang out there all the time." He said. I swear I heard every girl in that group swoon. I choked back a laugh, as I passed him and his posse to get to my locker.

"Where'd you move here from?" Another girl asked.

"Italy." He answered. I could feel his eyes on my back now. He was expecting some kind of response out of me, and I knew it.

"You speak Italian?" She asked. They all swooned again. I snorted as I pulled my books out of my locker, and shoved the ones I'd taken home last night back in.

"Yes, I do actually…. very fluently." He said.

"Say something in Italian." One girl begged. He chuckled. I felt his eyes on my back as he spoke the next words.

"Sei bellissima oggi." He said. Little did the smart ass know, is that I took Italian last year, as my foreign language. I couldn't help but turn and look at him to see his eyes on me.

"What'd you say?" The girl asked, eagerly. He chuckled then.

"That's the thing, you'll never know unless you learn Italian." He told them.

"I'm so taking Italian next year." She said, and with that everyone joined in about how they were going to take Italian.

"Non ho intenzione di comprare I vostri giochi in." I said, meeting his eyes. He arched a perfect eyebrow at me, but frowned.

"Non sapevo che stavo giocando uno." He said, that arrogant smirk back on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned around to shut my locker. I started to walk away when I heard him say "Excuse me ladies." I heard him jog up behind me.

"Lyssa, what game are you talking about exactly?" He asked. I wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, but I felt this electric current run up my spine as my name left his lips.

"I'm not going to discuss this with you right now. I'm going to class." I said. I turned to walk away, but he reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Lyssa." He started.

"Damon, let me go." I said through clenched teeth. He slowly let my wrist fall.

"I want to know what game your talking about." He demanded.

"This one. The one where your all nice, and sweet to me. I see through the façade. I know what your doing. You pretend to be this sweet, amazing guy, but on the inside, you're a conceded, self-centered, jerk. I'm not an idiot. I'm not going to be another one of these girls falling at you feet, at a chance for you to notice me. I've fallen into that trap to many times before. I wont do it again." I said. I watched as anger filled his gaze.

"Very well then. You can be on your merry little way." He said, sarcasm thick in his voice. I smiled brightly.

"See, that's the real you." I said, before turning and walking away. I walked into class and sat down, taking my normal seat in the back. I knew regardless of whether he was mad at me or not, he'd still sit next to me. I pulled out a piece of paper, and started doodling, as I heard him walk down the row, and take the seat next to me. He never once looked at me. He kept that mask on his face, hard and cold. This was the real Damon. The one he was so well at hiding. As class continued, I watched him out of the corner of my eyes. He never even glanced my way. As I did my work, a slow smile crept onto my face. I'd brought out the real Damon. The Damon no one here besides his brother had seen. When I was done with my work, I went back to my doodling, not really paying attention to much. I saw Damon's head twitch once, as if he wanted to turn, and look at me. He didn't though. He fought the urge. After class, I walked down the hall towards second period, where Stefan waited for me outside. Damon walked past, obviously giving off what kind of mood he was in. Stefan raised an eyebrow."What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"He's in a bad mood." I said. Stefan chuckled.

"He's always in a bad mood." He said. I smiled.

"Not when he's looking in the mirror." I said, jokingly. Stefan grinned, nodding in agreement as we walked inside.


	3. Salvatore's Like A Challenge!

As we walked into class, and got settled, we were asked to get into groups of two, so Stefan and I pushed our desks together, and waited. The teacher explained to us, that we'd be doing a research project on a famous author. We both looked at each other, and smiled. We both knew this was an easy project. When the teacher stopped talking, to let us plan, he turned to me.

"If you want to come by my house later, and start on it, you can." He said. I smiled.

"That sounds good." I told him. He wrote down directions for me, and gave them to me.

"I'll see you after school." He told me, as we parted for lunch. I grabbed a water, and sat down at a table, waiting for Carrie and Rose. As they walked up, I noticed they were looking across the lunchroom.

"We should go sit over there."' Carrie said. She was motioning to the table where Damon and about twenty girls were sitting.

"Go then." I said. They both jumped.

"What?" They asked.

"He's an asshole. It wont take you long to see it." I told them.

"Someone doesn't like the new boy." They said. I rolled my eyes. I looked back at him sitting at the table. I saw him look up, and over at me. He met my eyes for a second, before that mask fell back over his face, and he turned away. I really had pissed him off. _Good_. That was what I wanted. I never glanced his way again, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of looking at him. I went home, and dropped my stuff off before leaving, and heading to Stefan's to work on the project. I followed Stefan's directions perfectly, but when I stopped at the house, my mouth fell open. He lived in like… a palace. Well, it wasn't that big. It was two stories, and looked centuries old. It was gorgeous. I got out, and walked to the door, ringing the bell. I waited a few second, before the door opened, and there stood Damon. He smiled a little.

"Come to apologize?" He asked.

"Apologize for what? Being honest?" I asked.

"I don't have time for you, what do you want?" He demanded, clearly back in his pissy mood.

"I'm here to see Stefan." I said. His face twitched a little as I said that.

"Of course." He muttered. Stefan walked around the corner, and smiled.

"Hey Lyssa, come on in." He said. I nodded, and walked in. I looked around, and shook my head.

"This is your house?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, as if it were no big deal that he lived in a place this beautiful.

"It's gorgeous." I told him. He smiled.

"Thanks. I was in the parlor on the computer, looking at possible authors." He said. I nodded and walked into a room that was quite possibly bigger than my house. There was a desk, and two chairs, and a lap top. I chuckled, as I looked around.

"The lap top is like the only modern thing in here." He chuckled and nodded.

"I know." He said. We sat down and started researching and talking about different books, and authors. Damon walked past the room once, but came in a few minutes later.

"Have you guys thought about Ann Rice?" He asked.

"Vampires? Really?" I asked. He smiled, and it looked a little more genuine this time.

"She was a good author, regardless of what she wrote about." He said. I couldn't help but notice Stefan's gaze was intent on his brother.

"We haven't really thought about her." I admitted, looking at Stefan. "She was an amazing author."

"She was." Stefan said, eyes still only for his brother.

"We could use her." I suggested. He nodded.

"Sounds good. I'm sick of reading through authors anyway." He said. I looked up at Damon, and smiled a bit.

"Thanks." I told him. He nodded.

"No problem." Damon walked to a book shelf and pulled off a book, sitting down in a chair, with it in his lap. Stefan and I then went on researching things about Ann Rice, her writing style, and such to put on our presentation board we had to put together. Eventually, Damon got up and left, leaving Stefan and I alone again. Stefan hooked his lap top up to a printer, and printed everything we'd need to go on the board. He stacked up all of the papers and smiled.

"I'll go put these up in my room, so we can get a board and put them on." He said. "I'll be back." I nodded, as he turned and walked away. I then started around the parlor, looking at pictures and things on tables. I reached the bookcase, and allowed my fingers to trace over the spines of the books that seemed to be centuries old.

"Old huh?" A voice asked. I squeaked and jumped.

"God Damon, you've got to stop doing that." I said. He smiled slightly.

"Sorry." He said. I nodded, as I turned back to the books, looking through the titles.

"How long has this place been here?" I asked.

"Hmm… awhile." He answered. I nodded. I wanted to smart back at him, but I thought better of it. The place looked like it could date back to the eighteen hundreds.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"It's home." He answered simply. "Although, beauty is in the eye of the beholder." I turned around and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you guys live here? I mean, did you buy this place?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. It belonged to our ancestors. Salvatore's have been the only one's to ever live here."

"That's amazing." I said.

"Amazing…boring? Which ever you prefer."

"You don't like it?" I asked.

"It's to old for my taste. I'm a bit more of a modern kind of guy."

"Noticed." I muttered.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, meeting my gaze.

"I'm sure you'll just ask anyway, so go ahead." I told him.

"At school, the 'sweetheart' act I'm supposedly putting on. Why do you think it's an act?" He asked.

"I don't think it's an act. I know it is. I've seen guys like you before, Damon. I'm not an idiot. I've seen the way other people act around you, how you treat other people. Although, I've never seen girls flock someone like they do you." I told him. He chuckled. "I bet your used to that huh?"

"Yeah, sort of." He admitted.

"You've got this persona about you. The way you carry yourself, look and talk to other people. I knew it from the beginning." I told him. "I was with a guy like that once."

"I'm different." He stated.

"How?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip.

"I could show you better than I could tell you." He said, doing that hot eye thing again. I found myself lost in his fathomless brown eyes. They were like oceans of chocolate and I wanted to dive right in. It took me a second to realize he was leaning forward, as if to kiss me.

"Lyssa?" I heard Stefan say, as he walked down the stairs.

"And that's my que to go." I said, meeting Damon's eyes as I walked past him. I grabbed my bag, and books.

"I've got to go. I'll see you at school." I told Stefan. He obviously could tell I was in a hurry.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, eyes flickering to his brother, who hadn't moved from the spot we'd both been.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I've just got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"Goodnight Stefan." I said. I turned and inclined my head to Damon as I walked to the door, and all but ran to my car. The moment I was inside, I threw my things in the passengers seat, and took a deep breath.

"Snap out of it. No.. He's a player. He's not your type.. Stop thinking about him. Stop." I said, slapping myself. I started the car and drove off, trying to take my mind off of him. All I kept thinking was... If Stefan would have waited five seconds, he would have kissed me. I could only imagine what his lips would have- I cut the thought off in its tracks. I turned the radio up full blast to drown out my own thoughts.

**DAMON'S POV**

I watched as she walked out the door. She'd caught my eye before she left, letting me know I was the reason she was leaving. I wanted to slap myself in the face. What was I doing? I was supposed to be upset with her. I was supposed to be mad at her. Look at what she's doing to me, she's making me weak, vulnerable. If Stefan would have been just a few minutes later, I was have kissed her. I would have touched her soft lips. I shook my head hard, as I tried to clear the image out of my head. Stefan turned to look at me, giving me those judgy little eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I demanded. I wasn't in the mood.

"What was going on down here?" He asked.

"I was telling her the history of our house." I told him. Stefan nodded, and chuckled.

"Mhmm." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You like her." He said. _I know. _

"I want to rip her throat out." I said. Stefan chuckled again, and shook his head, only fueling my rage even more.

"Your lying. If you wanted to hurt her, you would have done it by now." He said. _He's right. _I wasn't just thinking about her as food anymore. Okay, when I first met her, yeah.. That's kinda what I was thinking about. Hell, when I was around all the girls at that school, that's what I was thinking about, which one would taste better, which one was prettier, things like that. Now, I wasn't so much.

"Her blood is a challenge. You know us Salvatore's like a challenge, Stef." I said. He frowned. "She's a challenge, because she's not as willing as most girls around here, but she will be soon. I've already got her caught in my web. I'll have her soon." He shook his head.

"You wont hurt her." He said, once more before turning and walking upstairs. He was right. He was so right. I wouldn't hurt her. I knew that. What I really wanted, more than anything in the world… was to kiss her. I didn't understand why that was. I hadn't had a feeling like that since Katherine. I shuddered as I thought her name. I hadn't merely kissed anyone in centuries. I kissed before feeding, and before sleeping with someone. That was it. I'd been so close to kissing her. I'd wanted to kiss her so bad… I just.. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Am I going soft? I shuddered to think of a soft Damon Salvatore. I decided feeding would probably get my mind off her, but I quickly found that didn't help. I wasn't really hungry, and it just made me feel worse. I started aimlessly wandering the streets, not sure where I was going. I knew I didn't want to go home. I was letting the house air out. It smelled like her there. I knew where I was going, the moment I started back into town. I wasn't sure why I was going there, or what I was seeking by heading there, but I continued on, looking for her house.


	4. Over My Head!

**DAMON'S POV**

I knew it was her house, because her car was in the driveway. I listened hard, looking for noise inside the house. There was some sound coming from the kitchen, but mostly, I could hear the radio upstairs, which I was positive was her. I saw a light on in that room, so I quickly scaled a tree, perching myself on a large limb, and hiding in the shadow of the trunk. The curtain's were open, so I could see her perfectly. She was laying on her bed, eyes closed. Her body was to tense for her to be asleep. I was betting she was thinking about me. I hadn't been able to get her out of my own head, so I was pretty sure I was in hers just the same. I watched as she sat up, and rubbed her face. She got up and grabbed a change of clothes and started towards a door leading out of her room. Before she got there, she pulled her t-shirt off over her head, and threw it to the floor, exposing the black lace bra she wore underneath. I turned my head away. For the first time in my life, I felt ashamed for watching a woman undress through her window. I heard the door close, so I looked back up to see her gone. A few minutes later, she came back out in shorts, and a tank top, with her hair thrown up in a bun. I smiled. Even then, she was absolutely beautiful. Her dark brown hair brought out the light green in her eyes. I loved it. She looked towards the window, so I was careful to hide, making sure I wasn't seen. It wasn't hard wearing all black. She threw the clothes she pulled off into her hamper, and hit the power button on the radio, turning it off. She then sat down on her bed, rubbing her face. She then reached over, cutting her lamp off, and laid down, curling up in a ball under a blanket. I watched as her eyes slowly drooped and slid closed. I heard her breathing slow, so I knew she was asleep. I sat there in the tree, staring at her gorgeous sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and happy. All the worry and frown lines that usually lined her forehead were smoothed out, making her look even more beautiful. I sat in the tree, watching her sleep for about an hour. The steady sound of her heart beating was enough to relax me. After that hour, I stood up, ready to jump from the tree, when I heard her mutter my name. I knew for sure I'd been caught. She'd seen me stand up. I slowly turned to see she was still sleeping. The was a hint of a smile playing at the corners of her lips. I smiled once, before jumping out of the tree, and heading home.

**ALYSSA'S POV! **

When I woke up the next morning, I was pretty nervous. I had no idea what was going to happen today. I knew he'd make an attempt to talk to me. He might even try to kiss me again. The thought of kissing Damon sent a shiver down my spine. I disregarded it as I got dressed and did my hair. When I finally made it to the school parking lot, his car was already there, of course. I hesitated before getting out of my car. I had thins strange feeling he was waiting for me inside. I contemplated ways to get around and to the classroom without having to walk through the hallway, but I needed my book out of my locker. I grabbed my bag, and got out of my car. As I shut the door, I took a deep breath. I then trudged towards the building and inside. I looked around hoping he wasn't there, but I soon found him standing next to the water fountain, not far from my locker. I locked gazes with him for a split second, before averting my gaze to the floor. I walked to my locker, where Carrie and Rose were standing.

"Goodmorning." Rose said.

"Morning." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as I looked up to meet her gaze.

"Nothing. Everything's fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night." I told her. I wasn't exactly lying. I did have trouble sleeping last night. My vivid dreams of Damon Salvatore kept waking me up.

"Oh." She said. I nodded. I opened my locker, looking for my book.

"Shit." I muttered, as I realized I'd left it at Stefan's house.

"Missing something?" A voice asked. A shiver ran up my spine. I knew who it was before I turned around. I looked to see my book in his hand.

"Thanks. I didn't realize I'd left it." I said. He nodded.

"Your welcome." I shut my locker, and turned to walk away, when he placed his hand on my forearm, pulling me to a stop. My arm tingled where he touched me. It felt like he'd shocked me, the feeling sort of spreading over my body.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm going to be late." I said.

"Lyssa, the bell doesn't ring for another five minutes, and we have the same class." He said, meeting my eyes. I shook my head again.

"There's nothing to talk about." I told him.

"But isn't there?" He asked, giving me that smug smile. I looked down.

"I have to go." I told him, before walking around him. He sighed.

"I'll never win, will I?" He asked himself as I walked away. I wanted to turn around and smart something back to him, but I didn't. I kept my bitchy mouth shut, and kept walking. When I got to class, my heart was pounding. I wasn't sure why, but I couldn't seem to calm myself down. The place on my arm where he touched me felt like he'd burned me. It tingled, sending this electric current up my arm. The bell rang, and kids slowly filed in, him following, taking his seat beside me. He didn't say anything. I felt very self conscious with him sitting beside me. I wasn't sure why though. I'd been so comfortable at their house yesterday. I'd loosened up around him a little more than I had the previous days. He turned and looked at me, waiting for me to acknowledge him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, trying to avoid being heard by the teacher. I nodded.

"I'm fine, Damon." I said, softly. He nodded once, cracked me a small smile, and turned back to the front. When class was over, and I got up to walk out, he stepped in front of me, blocking my way.

"Lyssa, all I want is five minutes." He said.

"Damon, please." I begged. I didn't want to do this with him.

"Please, at lunch. Meet me at your locker. All I'm asking of you is five minutes. It's not much." He said, giving me a meaningful look before walking away. I took a deep breath, and headed out, walking to second period, where Stefan stood, waiting for me. He caught onto my mood quickly, because the first words out of his mouth were: "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I promised.

"It's my brother again, isn't it? If he's messing with you, I'll yell-" I cut him off with a shake of my head.

"It's not Damon, surprisingly. I've just got a lot on my mind. I'm fine though, I promise." I said, as we walked in. He nodded.

"Okay. If you want to talk, I'm here." He said. I smiled slightly.

"I know. Thank you." I said, patting his arm as we sat down. During second period, we were supposed to work some more on our projects, but since ours was practically done, we didn't have much to do. We agreed to meet again after I went and picked up the poster board from the crafts store uptown. I was hoping that give me some time to build up some good defenses to what ever Damon was going to dish out during lunch. The bell rang for lunch, and Stefan and I parted. I heard to my locker to find him leaning up against it, looking as gorgeous as ever. I took a deep breath as I approached him.

"What is it you so desperately need to talk to me about?" I asked, being smart.

"Yesterday-" He started. I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about that." I said, quickly.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't want to think about it." He was quiet for a few moments, looking at his feet before he looked back up to meet my gaze.

"I wish I'd have been fast enough." He admitted. I wanted to admit how much I wished he would have been too, but I knew how weak that'd make me sound. I thought better of it, and came up with a snark instead.

"Guess you'll have to make due with your imagination, huh?" I asked. He smirked.

"Guess so." He said. I nodded, and smiled at him, getting lost in his dark eyes. "Your coming back over today, aren't you?" I took a deep breath.

"Yes." I answered.

"Good."

"Why? I'm working on the project with Stefan." I told him.

"All you have to do is glue some paper to a board. How long could that possibly take? You'll be done in no time." He said.

"And then I'll be going home." I said, sourly.

"We'll see." He said, giving me that signature smirk of his. The one that made my knee's weak. He then turned and walked away, leaving me standing there in the hallway alone. I stood there, staring at the place he'd once been, at loss for words. I was so in over my head it was insane. Classes passed quickly the rest of the day, although I wasn't paying attention in them anyway. All I could think of was the conversation Damon and I had. Did that mean he was going to try to kiss me again today? I wasn't sure, but all of the sudden, I didn't want to work on our project anymore. I became scared to go near the Salvatore house ever again. When school let out, I headed to the craft store to pick up our poster board and some glue. Once I had it, I drove to my house to drop my things off, and then headed to Stefan's. When I pulled into their driveway, I waited a good three minutes before I built up enough courage to go to the door. Once again, I rang the bell and waited, and once again, Damon answered.

"Hello." He said. I sighed.

"Hello Damon."

"Stefan's upstairs. He'll be down in a second if you want to go ahead and put the board in the parlor." I nodded and walked in, heading straight to the room we'd been in yesterday. I laid it against the desk, and flopped down in a leather chair.

"Comfortable?" Damon asked, following me in and sitting down in a chair across from me.

"Not with you around." I said, playfully.

"What? Do I make you… nervous?" He asked, seductively. I felt my heart sputter.

"Enough Damon." Stefan snapped, walking into the room. He laid a pile of papers on the desk, and turned to Damon and I. Damon grimaced at him, as I stood up and walked to him, spreading the board out. I handed him a glue stick, and we began gluing, putting our project together. When we finally got everything onto the board, we sat it up and stepped back.

"It looks great." I said.

"I agree." Damon said, walking around us, eyes strictly on me, and not the board. I rolled my eyes a little at him, but I couldn't help the flush that came to my cheeks. I hoped he hadn't noticed.

"I'll take it upstairs, so I can bring it tomorrow." Stefan said.

"You sure? I can take it home with me, and bring it tomorrow, if you want." I suggested. He shook his head.

"You bought it, and brought it here, so it's only fair I take it to school." Stefan said. I nodded.

"Okay, okay." I said.

"I'll be right back." He said, picking it up, and carrying it upstairs. That left me alone… with Damon...again. I quickly averted my attention else where, walking out of the room, and down the hall, looking at all the pictures on the walls. I didn't have to look behind me to know he was following me. I couldn't hear his footsteps, but I could hear his breathing. It had been extremely quiet, so when Damon spoke, I jumped. He pointed to a door I was standing beside.

"That's my room if you want to… look around in there." He said. I chuckled.

"Do you really think I'm that young and naïve that I'd go into your room with you? Not likely." I said. He smirked.

"What? Why not?" He asked, innocently. "I would never do anything like that."

"Mhmm." I said. I hadn't noticed how close he'd gotten until he was standing right in front of me.

"Lyssa." He breathed. I watched him slowly inch closer to me. I felt my heart stop and he hadn't even kissed me yet. Then… I remembered what I'd said earlier about me being weak. Without thinking about it to much so I would change my mind, I turned my head so that his lips touched my cheek. When he pulled away, he frowned. I looked up to meet his gaze, knowing that sorrow was now filling mine. I wanted to. I wanted to kiss him bad. He really had no idea, but I wouldn't take that chance again. I wasn't going to get hurt again.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Damon.. Lyssa? What are you guys doing?" Stefan asked, looking at us from the bottom of the stairs.

"Showing her around." Damon said, bitter edge to his voice. He never took his eyes off mine. I wasn't sure why, but I felt tears spring to my eyes. He must have noticed, because he shook his head.

"Don't." He mouthed. He still looked so angry, but I nodded and blinked them away before turning to Stefan.

"Your welcome to stay and hang out if you'd like." Stefan said.

"I'd love to, but I can't. My mother's making dinner at home, and I promised I'd be there." I lied.

"Alright. Some other time then?" He asked.

"Of course." I answered. It was taking everything I had not to cry.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Stefan said, as I walked towards the door.

"Yeah. Goodnight Stefan… Damon." I said, meeting his gaze.

"Yeah, bye." Damon said, voice hard. I didn't say anything else, or even look at Stefan. I looked down, and walked out the door, closing it behind me. I took two steps off their porch before the tears started flowing down my face. I got in the car, shaking my head. I was an idiot. I started the car, and headed home, wanting to cry in the safety of my own room. As I drove, something stepped out of the forest and into the road. I hadn't even seen it move, but when I saw it in the middle of the road, I swerved, hoping to avoid hitting it. I tried to gain control of the car again, but it was no use. I slammed my brake pedal to the floor, but it had all happened to sudden. I gripped the steering wheel tight as I sped off into the forest, trying to stop my vehicle. The last thing I remember, was seeing the tree, hitting my forehead against the steering wheel, and everything else going black.


	5. Bloody Mess!

**DAMON'S POV**

I was mad. Mad wasn't even the word I would use to describe what I was. I've never been turned down, or turned away from like that in my life. Girl's begged for me to kiss them… they didn't turn away from me. Stefan was standing at the end of the hallway staring at me.

"What the fuck are you looking at Stefan?" I growled.

"What's your problem? You were in a semi-good mood a few seconds ago." He said.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I snapped.

"What'd she do?" He asked.

"She didn't do anything. Even if she did, it wouldn't matter. I don't care about her." I said, turning away from him. Stefan started laughing. I couldn't believe he was laughing at me. I turned and glared at him with all the hatred I could conjure up. "What?" I was having a hard time keeping a hold of my self control.

"You care about her. I know you do. I've seen the way you look at her. The way you act around her. I'm not blind, brother." He said. I shook my head.

"I don't care about anyone but myself, Stefan." I growled. Stefan just chuckled, and headed upstairs. The thought of going after him entered my mind, but I disregarded it, and went into my room, grabbing my jacket. I then headed out, too upset to do anything else. I headed North on foot, not exactly going anywhere in particular. I just needed out of the house, and away from Stefan. I was scared if I stayed there any longer I might kill him. Stefan was right. I knew he was, even though I'd never admit it to him. He saw through me the same way Alyssa did. I was definitely losing it. As I walked, the smell hit me, and it hit me hard, blood. It had to be close. I turned, peering off into the woods. That's when I saw it, her car. I swear, if my heart was beating, it would have stopped at this moment.

"No." I whimpered. It was the weakest sound that had ever escaped my mouth. I ran to her door peering in the window. She was out cold. At first, she looked dead, but when I listened hard enough, I could hear her heart faintly beating. I grabbed the door handle and tried to open it, but it wouldn't work. The impact from the tree had been too much, jamming the door. I grabbed a hold of the handle good and tight, and yanked the door open. The moment the door opened, the scent of her blood hit me like a battering ram. I almost lost hold of my control. Blood was pouring from her forehead, soaking her shirt and jeans, and her face was almost stained completely red. I took a deep breath before leaning in, and pulling her face away from the steering wheel.

"Lyssa?" I said. She didn't respond. If I wouldn't have been able to hear her heart, I would have thought she was dead. I scooped her up into my arms, and pulled her out of the car. She was completely limp, nothing but dead weight. I started home, knowing I'd be able to clean her up and take care of her there. When I busted through our front door, Stefan blurred down to the bottom of the stairs. When he saw who was in my arms, his face went white.

"You didn't." He said.

"Not this time. I found her car smashed into a tree in the woods." I told him, taking her into my room, and laying her down in my bed. "Get me the first aid kit, and some wet wash rags please." He nodded once, and disappeared. I looked down, and could see the full extent of her injuries. She was pretty bad off. The cut on her forehead looked like it could possibly need stitches, and she was bloodied and bruised just about everywhere else.

"Alyssa?" I whispered, pressing my hand to her face. She didn't move, flinch, nothing. Stefan brought me the first aid kit and the wash rags. I laid them down on my night stand, and started working on cleaning her up. I wiped the blood of her face the best I could. She flinched when I hit the cut on her forehead.

"Lyssa?" I asked. Her hand moved a little. I don't know what impulse I was acting off of, but I reached up and took her hand in mine.

"Come on Lyssa, wake up babe… please." I begged. I'd never begged anyone of anything in my life, but right now… I just really wanted her to wake up. I really wanted to know she was okay.

"Lyssa?" I whispered, as I continued wiping the blood off her face. She looked a lot more like Lyssa, and a lot less like Carrie now. Once her face was clean, I threw the rag in the garbage, and bandaged her cut. She didn't flinch this time, which worried me.

"Maybe you should take her to the hospital." Stefan suggested.

"No. There's nothing they can do for her there, that I can't do for her here." I snapped at him. He met my gaze for a second, looked at Lyssa on my bed, and walked out. I laid my head on my bed, and waited. It seemed like she was out forever, but really, she'd only been out for about five hours. I felt her hand flinch in mine, and looked up to see her eyes flutter.

"Alyssa?" I asked.

"Damon?" I smiled. She knew who I was, meaning she didn't have any serious damage, which was good.

"Yeah, it's me." I said.

"What happened?" She asked. She tried to sit up, but flinched, and laid back down. "God, my head." She groaned.

"You got in an accident. I found you a few miles from here in your car, smashed into a tree in the forest."

"How'd I get here then?" She asked, looking around, and realizing she was at our house.

"I carried you." I answered.

"You carried me a few miles?" She asked. I hadn't really thought of any good story to cover my tracks this time.

"Are you okay?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"My head hurts." She answered. I nodded.

"Wait here, I'll be back." I said, knowing she couldn't walk if she wanted to. I went into the kitchen, and grabbed two aspirin and a glass of water, and took it back to her. She propped herself up on her elbows, and looked at me.

"I… I thought you were mad at me." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I got upset with you." I said, looking down. Again, this was the first time I'd said sorry in… maybe a century. God, what was this girl doing to me? She nodded.

"You took care of me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. You were out for about five hours." I told her. She reached up and touched her forehead, flinching as her fingers found the bandage. "It was bleeding really badly when I brought you here." I told her. I then remembered the smell of her blood, and how tempted I was. I quickly pushed the thought away.

"Damon?" She murmured. The sound of my name coming from her lips sent an electric current up my spine.

"What?" She smiled, but a tear slowly ran down her cheek. I leaned forward slowly, and kissed it away.


	6. Lookin' Good In My Shirt!

I wasn't sure what came over me, but when he kissed my cheek, I reached up, and placed my hand on the side of his neck, meeting his eyes.

"I was wrong about you… and I'm sorry." I whispered. I then slowly leaned forward, and pressed my lips softly against his. I felt his hesitance at first, but he then reached up, and took my face in his hands. He pulled himself closer to me, to where our bodies were almost touching. My head was throbbing, but in this moment, it didn't matter. Only he did. I finally reached up and pushed him away gently. When he opened his eyes, they were filled with something I'd never seen there before. Compassion and care filled his gaze. He then smirked at me.

"Guess I don't have to use my imagination anymore." He said. I chuckled, even though it made my head throb harder.

"Guess not." I whispered, reeling in the feeling that was now coursing through my body from his kiss. He met my gaze.

"I was afraid you were dead, or hurt. I was… I was scared." He said. I could tell it was hard for him to admit being scared of anything.

"I'm fine."

"You didn't look fine when I brought you here. You actually looked like Carrie." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Damon." He smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"I'm just glad your okay."

"I need to get home." I told him.

"What about your car?" He asked.

"How bad was it?" I asked.

"Bad, but maybe drivable." I nodded.

"I'll just call a tow truck tomorrow." I told him. He nodded.

"How's your head?" He asked.

"Throbbing, but I'll live." I said, trying to get up. He shook his head and pushed me back down to the bed.

"You're not leaving till I know your okay. I can't have you passing out on me again."

"Damon, I'm fine." I assured him.

"Alright, stand up." He said, backing away from me. I took a deep breath and stood. The moment I was on my feet, the room whirled around me, causing me to fall forward. Damon caught me in his arms.

"See." He said. "I care about you. I don't want you hurt. Just rest a little while longer, and then I'll take you home." He wouldn't meet my gaze as he spoke, almost as if he was uncomfortable admitting these things. I reached up, and placed a hand on his face. He leaned his head over into my head, and looked up to meet my gaze. He then reached up and placed his hand over mine, on his face.

"When I'm feeling better, and thinking straight… we need to talk." I said, removing my hand, and laying back down on his bed. He nodded in agreement. I laid there for awhile, just staring into his eyes as he sat next to the bed. Finally, I sighed.

"I really should be getting home. My mom might get worried." I told him. He nodded. I sat up, and threw my legs off the side of the bed.

"Do you want to change your shirt? Your mom might freak out if you come home in that."

"I don't have anything to change into." I told him.

"I can let you borrow a t-shirt, Lyssa." He said. The thought of wearing one of Damon's shirts made me smile.

"Okay." I said. He walked to his dresser, and pulled out a black t-shirt.

"I'll step out. Please, don't stand up and fall." He said. I rolled my eyes as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. I pulled the shirt he'd given me up to my face, and breathed in deep. It smelled so much like him, I loved it. I pulled my shirt off over my head, and pulled the clean one on. I stood up, and stumbled my way to the door, opening it. Damon looked up at me from across the hall, and smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"You look good in my shirt." He said. I rolled my eyes, but cracked a small smile.

"Will you just take me home, please?" I asked, my head still throbbing. He nodded. The moment I met his gaze, my knees gave and I stumbled forward. He caught me and wrapped a firm arm around my waist.

"Alyssa, maybe—" I cut him off.

"No. I want to go home. Please?" He nodded.

"Okay." He said. He kept his arm around my waist as we made it down the hallway. Stefan came out of the parlor, and frowned.

"You're up." He said. I nodded.

"Barely." Damon commented.

"Shut up, Damon." I said, smiling at him.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked.

"I'm feeling… better." I said, not wanting to say I was fine, since that would be a lie.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked, looking at Damon's arm around my waist.

"I'm taking her home, Stefan." Damon said. I just nodded in agreement.

"Feel better Alyssa." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks Stefan." Damon and I then continued to the door, and out into the cool night air. He walked me to the passenger's seat and put me in, closing the door behind me. He walked around to the driver's seat, and got in, cranking the car. I laid my head back against the head rest, closing my eyes. Damon reached over, and touched my cheek gently.

"You okay?"

"Damon, honestly… I'm fine." I assured him.

"Okay." He whispered. He then started out of the driveway, and down the road.

"Would you like to see you car?" He asked me, as we drove down the road. I nodded. He pulled off the road by a large forested area. He came around to my door, and helped me out, walking me out into the forest. There, I saw it. My poor car smashed into the trunk of a huge tree.

"I don't even remember what happened." I admitted. He nodded.

"You slammed your head hard enough. I understand why." Damon said. I chuckled, causing my head to throb harder.

"It'll run again." He promised. I nodded. He escorted me back to his car, and helped me in. As he drove closer and closer to my house, I turned to look at him.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked.

"I was driving through here, heading home, and I saw you getting out of your car." He said. I nodded, not sure if I honestly believed that.

"I think your stalking me." I said, giving him a small smile. He chuckled, but it sounded more like a frustrated chuckle than a real one. When he pulled into my driveway, he turned to me.

"You want me to walk you to the door?" He asked. I nodded.

"Please." He nodded.

"Will you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Don't come to school tomorrow… You're not in any condition for school." I nodded.

"I won't." I told him. He got out, and walked around the car to help me out. He walked me to the door.

"Get some rest, and feel better." He told me.

"Thank you, Damon." I whispered, looking down. He placed a finger under my chin, pulling my face up, and pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"Goodnight Alyssa." He said, turning away and walking to his car. I took a deep breath, and unlocked the door, walking inside. I walked straight to the stairs, using the rail for support. When I made it to my room, I stripped my bloody jeans off and threw them in the bathroom, and then crawled into my bed. I turned the lamp off, and closed my eyes, finally falling into unconsciousness once again.


	7. All Of Me!

**DAMON POV**

On the way home, I was constantly thinking about what she'd said about us talking when she got better. I knew I needed to tell her. I didn't want to lose her, and I knew if she found on her own, it'd make it worse. I knew Stefan wouldn't approve of it. He'd probably even act to stop me, saying one day I'd make me mad enough for her to run off and tell other people about what I was. I knew better though. I really hoped she felt better. I really felt that I needed to tell her. After everything that happened, I can't just continue to keep it from her. When I got home, and walked inside, Stefan was coming down the stairs. He'd probably heard me pull up. He looked at me as I opened the door.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I assured him.

"Okay. I guess I'm on my own presenting our project tomorrow." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I asked her not to come to school so she could get some rest." I told him. Stefan shrugged, but then cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're plotting something. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." I said quickly, avoiding his gaze.

"Damon, I'm serious." He said. I took a deep breath before turning to look at him.

"Stefan, I'm going to tell her." I finally said. His eyes got big.

"No… You don't do that."

"First of all, you aren't my father Stefan, second of all… I have no choice. I won't continue to lie to her. I trust her." I said.

"As your brother, I'm asking you not to." Stefan said.

"And as your brother, I'm asking you to let me do something that makes me happy for once." He met my eyes, and sighed. I knew that would get him. Hook, line, and sinker. He just shook his head, and walked away. I smiled and went into my room, pulling my bloody sheets off my bed, and replacing them with clean ones, before lying down.

**ALYSSA'S POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling a hundred times better. I sat there for a second, trying to figure out if last night was really a dream. I reached up and touched my forehead, flinching at the pain. I nodded. _Not a dream. _I looked out my window to see the driveway was empty. I was glad no one was home. It gave me time to think of what I wanted to say to Damon when we did talk, which I was sure would be soon. I liked him. I couldn't deny it anymore. I wanted him. I wanted to be with him. I just really wanted to kiss him again. He took care of me so well the other night, and showed that he seriously did care, regardless of everything that had happened between us. I now saw through his tough guy exterior. The one on the inside, the one that had driven me home, and taken care of me so well… that's the Damon I wanted. Tomorrow, when I went back to their house, I'd tell him exactly how I felt about him. I'd tell him how I really cared about him too, and that if he was willing… and wanted to give us a shot… I wouldn't mind so much. I smiled at the thought of kissing him again, or being able to call him mine. I all of the sudden couldn't wait for tomorrow.

I woke up Saturday morning, intent on going back to their house. Damon and I needed to talk, and that talk was going to take place today. I got up and got dressed, making myself look as presentable as possible. I removed the disgusting bandage from my head, eyeing the nasty scar there before, heading downstairs. I borrowed my mother's car, since mine wasn't exactly drivable. As I pulled up in the driveway, Damon was coming out of their front door. I'd caught him at a bad time I presumed. _Damn. _I stopped the car, and got out, him smiling at me.

"Lyssa, hey. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm good, definitely better than I was." I told him.

"I would say so. You can actually stand on your own now." He said, taking a few steps towards me. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I said we needed to talk, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." He said. I then remembered he was leaving as I drove up.

"You were leaving… am I interrupting something? I can come back later." I said.

"No. It's fine. I was actually coming to see you. I wanted to know how you were doing." He said. I smiled a little. He took a few more steps forward until he was right in front of me. He pulled my chin up to look at him, and smiled.

"When this heals completely, you're going to have a mark like Harry Potter." I laughed, and pushed him a little.

"Hush." I said. He smirked at me.

"You'll still be just as beautiful." He said. I met his eyes, and smiled.

"Can we go inside, and talk?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. He started towards the house, me following close behind. He led me through the house, and out the back door onto a patio. The view from their back yard was beautiful. He turned to look at me, and smiled.

"You wanted to talk. Let's hear it." He said. I was staring out into the forest when he spoke, so I took a deep breath before looking up at him.

"I'm sorry." I said. He started to speak, to protest, but I put a hand up and continued. "I judged you before I even knew you. I'm not just saying this because you saved my life; I'm saying it because it's true. I said some really mean things to you, and I feel seriously bad about it. I was completely rude to you, and you didn't deserve that." He started to talk, but I cut him off again, continuing. I wanted to get this all out. "You saved my life, and God know's I didn't deserve it. I'm so thankful for you, and what you did for me. If I would have been you, I would have left me there to die."

"I would never. You could have tried to murder me before you left, and I still would have saved you." He said, meeting my gaze. He took a few steps forward, putting himself right in front of me. "I wouldn't ever let anything hurt you." He then brought his mouth to mine. I lost myself in that kiss, even though it was short and sweet.

"Damon, I want to be with you…" I whispered. He smiled.

"I've been waiting… hoping you'd say that." I smiled, and stood up on my tip toes, pressing another kiss to his lips. He took a deep breath, and took a step away from me.

"What?" I asked. My heart sank. I took his moving away from me as a sign of rejection.

"I want to be with you too, Lyssa. You should know that by now, but before you make that decision, there's something you should know about me." He said. I raised an eyebrow. I was kind of nervous. He even looked a little nervous.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Do you believe in things other than humans… like vampires and werewolves and stuff?" He asked. I snorted, and met his gaze.

"What does that have to do with—" He cut me off then.

"I'm a vampire, Lyssa." He said. I just stared at him, like he'd pretty much lost his mind.

"Come on, Damon. Let's be real here." I said. He was staring down at his feet, but when he looked up… It didn't even look like Damon standing there anymore. His eyes had gone even darker, making them solid black, and his teeth had become sharp in his mouth, making him look like a… a vampire. My heart stopped. I tried to take another step back, but the rail was in my way.

"Lyssa, I'd never hurt you." He said, meeting my gaze. I watched as his eyes went back to their chocolate brown color, and his teeth went back to normal.

"You can't be a—" I stopped. Then, the realization hit me. "Stefan's your brother, does that mean he's a—" I cut myself off again.

"Yes, he's one too." He told me.

"Oh my God." I said, looking down at the ground.

"I couldn't have you be with me, and not know all of me. Now that you know, you can make the choice." He said.

"I can't believe it… a vampire?" I whispered. I watched as his face fell. I didn't know what exactly to say. The guy I like just told me he's a vampire. That's not something that happens every day. We stood there in silence, before he spoke.

"Now, would be the time to say something." He urged. I looked up into his dark eyes, and started to speak, but no sound came out. He closed the space between us, taking my face in his hands. My heart stopped. "Lyssa, you mean everything to me. I'd never hurt you. I know that I'm a monster, but I'd honestly never even think of hurting you. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I did." He said, gazing deep into my eyes. I could see he was struggling to keep a hold on his composure. The words that escaped my mouth next surprised me, because I actually meant them.

"I don't care what you are." I said the words barely audible. I'd barely heard them, so I wasn't sure if he had until his face lit up.

"You're… You're serious?" He asked. I stood up straight, took a deep breath, and looked him in the eye.

"I don't care what you are." I repeated. He smiled.

"Lyssa, you have no idea how happy you just made me. I was so scared you'd run, or tell me to never talk to you again, and leave. I was nervous about telling you." I could hear the strain in his voice, as if he honestly believed that I would have ran.

"You've put in too much effort to keep me alive at this point anyway. I know you wouldn't hurt me. If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." I said.

"I wouldn't ever." He said. I met his eyes, and smiled.

"Show me again." I whispered.

"Why?" He asked, looking almost shy.

"Please?" I murmured, giving him my best pouty face. He stared into my eyes, and I watched as his eyes turned black, his teeth became sharp, and the veins running from his eyes, and down his face became more prominent. I took a step forward, and reached up, allowing my fingers to trace the plains of his face. He closed his eyes and sighed. He looked so different, but yet… he was still my Damon.

"You're beautiful." I murmured. He chuckled, and shook his head.

"No, I'm hott. You're beautiful." He said. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"There's my Damon." I said, giggling.

"You're Damon? Sounds possessive. I like it." He pulled me close against his body. He then pulled my chin up, and brought his mouth to mine, kissing me sweetly. At least, that's the way it started. He then traced his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I slowly opened my mouth wider, kissing him more deeply. I felt my legs give way, and I took a step back, leaning against the railing of the steps. He pushed me up against it gently, not breaking our kiss. I reached up and ran my hands through his soft, dark hair. He pulled his mouth away from mine to kiss down my throat. I felt my eyes roll back into my head a little.

"This is a bad idea." I murmured, trying to keep hold on my self-control.

"I'm not going to bite you." He chuckled into my throat.

"That's not exactly all I'm worried about." I said, as he pulled away to meet my gaze. He raised an eyebrow.

"Have trouble holding on to your self-control too huh?" He asked. I felt my face flush pink. "Maybe I don't want you to control anything." He grabbed my waist, but I giggled and pushed him away.

"No. You behave." I told him, smiling. He sighed.

"Fine." He muttered. He then pulled up one of the chairs, and sat down in it, patting his lap. I raised an eyebrow, and almost protested about being too heavy. He cleared his throat, and patted his lap again, as if to say 'don't go there'. I chuckled, and sat down across his lap, laying my head on his shoulder, and staring out into the woods. It was silent for a few minutes before I broke it.

"What's it like… being a vampire?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It's like…being dead." He said. I shuddered. "What?"

"I don't like thinking about you being dead." I admitted.

"I am." He said.

"Not exactly." I told him. He took my hand, and laid it on his chest. There wasn't anything. No rhythm of a heart, it was silent. I looked into his eyes, and frowned.

"That's different." I said. "Wouldn't you rather be this… than dead?"

"Some days...I don't."

"Why?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"It's a long story and not really appropriate right now. I'll tell you some other time." He said.

"Promise?" He sighed.

"Yes. I promise." He said. It then fell silent between the two of us. I laid my head against his chest, and took a deep breath. Once again, I broke the silence.

"It doesn't bother me that it's not beating. As long as you're here with me, that's all that matters." I whispered. He smiled, and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He promised. He tightened his grip around my waist, and we just sat there, reveling in each other's presence.


	8. Just A Kiss, Goodnight!

We sat there for what seemed like forever before he broke the silence.

"Why don't you care what I am? How can you sit here like this, this close to me and not be afraid?" He asked.

"I judged you before." I said, turning to meet his eyes. "I won't make the same mistake twice." He nodded, and leaned forward, laying his forehead against mine.

"Damon?" I whispered. He met my eyes.

"Yes?"

"Do you… kill people?" I wanted to be subtle, but not sound rude. I tried, but there was really no other way of putting it. He either did, or didn't. He sat there for a second, as if he were thinking of how to phrase his answer. I waited patiently, even though I pretty much knew.

"I did… I mean, I have before. I won't anymore though… not now that I'm with you." He said. I met his eyes.

"Promise me… Promise me you won't hurt anyone else." I said, almost begged. He smiled, and kissed my nose.

"I promise you, I won't hurt anyone else." He said. I found myself lost in his dark eyes, almost as if he had me under a spell.

"Why me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"There are over a hundred gorgeous girls at our school, and out of all of them, you picked me. Why?" I asked.

"Because you're the most beautiful, kindest, sweetest, funniest of them all. I wouldn't trade you for all of them." He murmured into my collar bone. I shuddered, and pulled his mouth up to kiss him.

"I was so mean to you… and you still wanted me." I said, bewildered by this realization.

"Like I said before, you could have tried to murder me, and I would have still wanted you."

"Why?" I asked. I didn't understand why he'd want me after the way I treated him. He sighed, and looked into my eyes.

"At first, it was a challenge. Every other girl at school wanted me, besides you. You stayed to yourself, and showed no interest what so ever. It bothered me. It was the challenge of getting you to want me. In the midst of working on that… I realized that I really didn't want you to want me, because… I wanted you." He said. I should have been upset, that the start of all of this had been some kind of challenge, some selfish desire he had, but it didn't bother me. In a weird way, it actually made me feel good about myself.

"Does Stefan know you told me… about you two?" I asked. He nodded.

"He didn't approve. He still doesn't. I don't care what he thinks. What I do in my life, and who I decide to trust is my own concern." He said.

"I don't want to screw up whatever relationship you have with your brother." I said.

"That's just it. There is no relationship. We tolerate each other… that's it."

"Why don't you two get along?" I asked.

"Once again, long story. I'll tell you some other time." He said. "Boy, you're asking a lot of questions today."

"There's so much I don't know." I told him. He smiled.

"I know." He said.

"How old are you and Stefan?" I asked.

"I lost count around one hundred and sixty five, so I'm not sure." He said. I wrinkled my nose.

"I'm with an old man…Yuck. That's gross." I said, giggling.

"Yeah, but I'm the best looking old man you'll ever meet." He said, pulling my mouth to his, to kiss me.

"You're probably right." I said.

"Oh, there's no probably about it. I'm right." He said. I giggled and shook my head at him.

"You're insane." I said.

"Only for you, baby." He murmured, kissing my throat. He looked off into the sun, and sighed.

"You better get going. Stefan will be home soon, and I'm sure he's going to want to talk to me alone." Damon said. My face fell at the thought of leaving, but I'd survive.

"Are you two going to behave? I don't want you fighting."

"We don't fight, Lyssa… he know's better." Damon said, grinning. I'm sure if Stefan was here, he'd beg to differ.

"Okay." I said, standing up, and walking back through the house, and out to the car. He opened the door for me, and smiled as I got in.

"I'll see you later, kay? I promise." He said. I nodded.

"Okay."

"Question, next time we see each other, do you think it's my turn to ask questions about you, since you bombarded me with them today?" He asked. I smiled, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe… if you keep your questions reasonable." I told him. He chuckled.

"What exactly do you consider reasonable?" He asked.

"You'll just have to ask and find out, I guess."

"Okay, we'll find out later then." He said. I chuckled and shook my head at him.

"You're a trip, kid." I said.

"Kid? I'm about one hundred and fifty something years older than you." He said. I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." I said. He smiled. He leaned into the car, and pressed his lips to mine.

"I'll see you later, Damon." I told him. He nodded.

"See ya later, babe." He pressed a kiss to my forehead, before taking a step back.

"Drive safe. No more forests please." He said. I growled at him. He smirked at me, before closing the door. I started the car, and backed out, watching as he disappeared from my rearview.

**DAMON'S POV**

I sat in the parlor, waiting on Stefan to show up. I knew he'd be here at any time. I waited a good twenty minutes before he walked in. He took one look at me, and I watched as the color drained from his face.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She ran from me. I haven't seen her or talked to her since. I tried to go after her, but it wasn't any use." I said, keeping my face straight.

"No. She's going to-. Damn it, Damon. I tried to fucking tell you." He started. I chuckled then, not able to contain it anymore.

"What about this is funny?" He demanded.

"That you believed me. I'm kidding Stefan."

"What?"

"I told her today. She was a little shocked at first, but she's fine with it." I told him. He chuckled.

"Now I know your lying." He said.

"I'm definitely serious. She was cool with it."

"She's insane." He muttered.

"Call her insane then." I said. I couldn't help the feeling that spread through my body when I thought about the fact that she didn't care what I was. There wasn't even any compulsion necessary this time. Stefan met my gaze, and sighed.

"Be good to her Damon." He said.

"No problem." I answered, as he walked up the stairs. I hung around the house for awhile, at least until it got dark. It was around eight o' clock when I headed out, walking towards her house. When I got there, I scaled the tree, and perched myself on the top branch, looking into her window. I watched as she laid on her bed, smile lighting up her face. It made my silent heart swell to think I was the one that put it there. She got up, and grabbed a change of clothes, changing in her room. I had this really strong urge to watch. I'd pictured her without clothes on so many times before, but I just couldn't do it. I turned away, and waited. I sat down on the branch, and waited until I heard her dirty clothes hit the hamper. I then looked up. She lay down on her bed, and looked towards her window. Her eyes met mine, and I watched as a light flush came to her face. She got up back up and came to the window, opening it.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Coming to see you."

"How long have you been out here?" She asked, cheeks flushing even more red. I shrugged.

"Not that long." I assured her. She shook her head.

"Long enough to watch me change?" She accused. I smiled.

"No… I mean..." She shook her head at me.

"God, Damon. Can't you be like a normal person and knock on the door?"

"Normal person?" I asked. Her face flushed red again.

"Oh." She giggled. The sound wrapped around me like a blanket. "Would you like to come in?" She asked. I looked around the window frame, and smiled.

"Only if you want me too."

"Of course." She said, stepping away from the window. I jumped from the branch into her window. She shook her head at me. I turned and closed the window behind me. I then turned and looked at her, taking in her hair, thrown up in a messy bun, and her tank top and shorts. I grinned.

"You look… cute." I told her, being completely honest. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Was Stefan upset?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Not really. It wasn't as bad as I thought. There wasn't anything he could do though. He wasn't exactly happy that I messed with him, telling him you ran away, and I hadn't seen or heard from you since though." I said. She giggled, and playfully, tried to slap me. I grabbed her hand before she could hit me, pulling her to me. I took her face in my hands, and kissed her. When I pulled away, she looked up to meet my eyes.

"What was that for?" She asked, her cheeks a rosy, pink.

"I missed you." I kissed her again, a shorter kiss than the one before. She giggled.

"I missed you too." She said.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded.

"Sure."

"How often are you out there on that tree branch?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Not… very often." I said. She grimaced, which made me laugh even harder.

"It's not funny, Damon." She protested.

"I haven't seen anything… I promise." She met my eyes, and I could tell she believed me. In her eyes, I could see how much she honestly trusted me. I could never break that trust. I think my silent heart might break, if I did.

"Are you just visiting, or are you staying?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"I can stay?"

"Of course." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "Will you stay?" I met her eyes for a second, and nodded.

"Of course." She grinned, and pressed her lips to mine once more.

**ALYSSA'S POV**

I took his hand in mine, and pulled him over to my bed. I lay down, and scooted over, giving him room to lie down. He lay down next to me, facing me. I cut the lamp off, leaving the only light to come from the full moon shining through my window.

"Damon?" I murmured. He smiled a little.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I said.

"For?" He asked.

"For telling me what you were. That's a lot to trust someone with, and I'm so glad you decided to trust me." I said. He smiled.

"You're the only one I've ever brought myself to trust." He murmured, meeting my gaze.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I thought the only one I could ever count on was myself."

"You can always count on me. I'll never turn my back on you… ever." I said, reaching up, and touching the side of his face. We sat in a comfortable silence for awhile before he took my hand in his.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes." I said.

"Are you… are you afraid of me?" He asked. I stared at him for a second, weighing my words.

"Scared of you? No… never. I know you wouldn't hurt me." I said. He smiled.

"Are you being honest with me?" He asked. I sighed.

"Scared that you could hurt me? Yes. Scared that you would hurt me? Absolutely not." I said. He nodded.

"I get it." He said.

"I trust you." I whispered. He smiled.

"I know." I leaned over, and pressed my lips to his. I reached up and ran my hands through his dark hair, clutching it in my hands. He rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him. I pulled away, and looked down at him.

"Didn't I tell you to behave?" I asked. He smiled.

"That was earlier." He said.

"Same rules apply." I told him.

"I'm sorry… it's just... your really hard to resist." He said, running a finger down my stomach.

"Try harder." I said, grinning. I was having a hard time keeping myself in check, but I had to keep him in line too. This would be an interesting relationship.

"It's harder for me. Vampire's feel things a lot more intense than humans do." He said. He reached up, and pulled my mouth back down to his, kissing me all too persuasively.

"Damon..." I breathed. He chuckled.

"Oh, fine." He muttered, rolling us both back on our sides. I yawned, causing him to chuckle. "Go to sleep, Lyssa."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course." He murmured. I pressed one last kiss to his lips.

"Goodnight Damon."

"Goodnight Alyssa." He said, pressing his lips to my forehead. I smiled and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep.


	9. Self Control!

**DAMON'S POV**

I woke up with her still sleeping in my arms. Just like before, her face was so peaceful. I'd never actually get over how beautiful she actually was. I leaned forward, and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Her lips turned up at the corners. I smiled.

"Goodmorning." I murmured, knowing she was awake.

"You stayed."

"I said I would, didn't I?" I asked. _Like I would actually leave. _She smiled.

"I know, but still… I was kind of afraid you weren't going to be here when I woke up."

"I'll be here until you kick me out." I told her.

"You're gonna be here awhile then."

"Good." I said, chuckling.

"Sleep well?" She asked me.

"Best sleep I've gotten in over a hundred years." I told her. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. I still hadn't told her about Katherine. I kept building myself up to tell her, but I was afraid. I was a coward. She reached up, and smoothed the wrinkle out of my forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said. She stared at me for a second, as if debating on pressing me further. She didn't though. What she did next surprised me. She rolled over, and on top of me, straddling me. She smiled down at me. She didn't realize how much of a temptation she was to me, in more than one way.

"What are we doing today?" She asked me. I reached up and ran a hand down her bare leg.

"Well, I could think of a few things."

"I'm sure you could. I'm being serious though." She said. I chuckled and rolled over, pinning her to the bed.

"So am I." I whispered. I lifted her face, and pressed my lips to hers. She kissed back, but soon pushed me away.

"Damon." She warned.

"Yes, Ms. Alyssa?" I asked, snarkily.

"We need to stop." She said.

"But why? You taste so good." I teased. She growled in my ear. That definitely wasn't helping her case. It was actually pretty hott. I ran my hand back down her leg, and brought it up around my waist. I then brought my mouth to hers, kissing her. She gave in… for a moment, before cupping my face and gently pushing me away.

"Damon… please." She whispered, the words sounding so desperate. I forced my lips away from her skin, and groaned.

"Fine… have it your way. Your loss." I muttered.

"You're probably right." She murmured under her breath. She probably thought I didn't hear it, but I did. I chuckled, and kept my mouth closed as I rolled off her, allowing her to sit up. She then turned to me, and smiled.

"I was serious when I asked, what are we doing today?" She said. I chuckled. I sat there for a second thinking, and then the perfect place hit me. The place I'd never taken anyone else before.

"I've got the perfect place." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you plotting?" She asked.

"Why does everyone always think that?"

"I'm sorry. It's just…. You do that sometimes." She said. I chuckled, and pulled her into my arms, giving her a quick hug.

"Get dressed." I told her, smacking her butt playfully as she got up.

"Hey!" She said. I grinned.

"Sorry… I couldn't help it." I admitted. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom.

**ALYSSA'S POV**

After I got dressed, he met me out at my mother's car. I wanted to get mine fixed, but I just didn't have the money, or the time right now. We drove to his house, to drop my mom's car off, and switch to his car. He went inside first, to change, so I waited patiently by his bedroom door. When he opened it, he smiled.

"Let's go." He said, taking my hand. I smiled, as he led me out to his car. The drive seemed to take forever. Maybe it was just because I had no earthly idea of where he was going. When I asked where he was taking me, he told me it was a surprise. When we drove out of city limits, I became sort of nervous.

"You're not kidnapping me, are you?" I asked. He gave me a sidelong glance, and smiled.

"You can't kidnap the willing Lyssa." I rolled my eyes at him. "No, I'm not kidnapping you. Is that supposed to be a vampire joke?" He asked.

"No." I said, quickly. He grinned. "Quit changing the subject. I wanna know where we're going."

"I can't tell you. It's not really a place on a map." Then I was kinda scared he was going to take me to some kind of freaky vampire hang out and I would be their lunch. After about another twenty minutes of driving, he pulled off and dirt road.

"I didn't take you for a dirt road, backwoods kind of guy." I said. He shook his head.

"I'm not. I found this place while I was hunting." He said. I watched to flinch, but I didn't. I think he still noticed how tense I became, which made me feel bad. He stopped the car, and came around to open it. He smiled.

"It's beautiful. You'll love it. I promise." He said. I grinned at him. He led me to what looked like a small cliff. When we reached the edge of it, and looked down, there was a spring with the clearest, crystal blue water I'd ever seen in my entire life. My jaw almost hit the ground at how beautiful the place was.

"Told you it was beautiful." He murmured, wrapping an arm around my waist. I nodded.

"You did." I agreed.

"Come on." He said, taking my hand and leading me down a small trail to the water's edge. I smiled. I walked over to the water and put my toes in. The water was cool, just right for swimming this time of year.

"Want to swim?" He asked.

"I don't have anything to change into." I said. He smiled at me, as if I were missing the obvious point. "Oh no. I don't think so. I know what you're trying to do here mister."

"Oh yeah? What is it I'm trying to do?" He asked, smirking.

"You're trying to seduce me." I accused. He chuckled.

"Well, I have to do what I can. I've found out, you're not easily seduced."

"Your right. I'm not… you'll have to work extremely hard." I murmured.

"Of course."

"Anyway, would you like to go for a swim with me?" He asked. I gave him a look.

"I don't know."

"I won't do anything you wouldn't want me to. Come on, please?" He asked, giving me those big brown eyes. I sighed.

"Fine, Damon." I muttered. He chuckled.

"Yes!" He said, causing me to laugh. I couldn't deny that gorgeous face anything. He grabbed the brim of his shirt, pulling it over his head, and tossing it on a rock. I was completely caught off guard. I'd never seen him shirtless before, but by God was he gorgeous. I couldn't really help myself this time. I reached forward, and ran a hand down his chest, smiling. I then reached up on my tip toes, and kissed him.

"Maybe getting what I want won't be so hard." He said.

"I'll have to step my game up." I murmured against his mouth. He chuckled.

"It's your turn." He said, tugging on my shirt.

"I don't think I want to do this anymore." I admitted.

"Well, then allow me." He said. It took me less than a second to realize what he meant. He grabbed the brim of my shirt, and pulled it over my head, tossing it with his. He grinned.

"Your turn." I said. He nodded, and undid his jeans, pulling them down, and throwing them on the rock where the rest of our clothes were. He grinned and winked at me, before turning and diving in the water. When he came up, his dark hair was a messy disarray on his head.

"Your turn." He reminded me. I took a deep breath, before undoing the snap of my shorts, and stepping out of them. I threw them with the rest of our clothes, and dived in. When I came up, he smiled.

"See, that wasn't so bad." He said.

"It was that bad." I told him. He chuckled, and swam over to me, taking my hands in his. He met my eyes and smiled.

"Stefan's probably worried about you."

"I'm sure. He's always worried about what I'm doing, who I'm killing." He said. I felt my body stiffen a little. He noticed, and smiled. "I'm not killing anyone anymore." He assured me.

"When's the last time you…. ate?" I asked.

"Yesterday… before you came over."

"But you said—" I started, but he cut me off.

"I know what I said. I kept my promise. I went to the hospital, and kinda broke into their blood supply. This way, I'm not hurting anyone." He told me.

"Good." I said.

"It's not nearly as much fun though." He told me. I growled, and he chuckled.

"What? I'm a vampire… I can't help it." He said. I rolled my eyes. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and sighed. I then reached up, and started playing with his hair, giggling.

"What?" He asked.

"Your hair looks funny." I told him. He shook his head, and batted my hands away, trying to fix it.

"You're making it worse, stop." I said, moving his hands. I reached up and fixed it, pushing it down flat on his head. When I looked back at his face to meet his gaze, he was staring directly at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, smiling. He leaned it, and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me sweetly. He placed his hands on my hips underneath the water, pulling me closer to him. I ran my hands down his neck, his neck, his chest, his stomach. He shuddered under my touch. I smiled against his lips. When he pulled away, he laid his forehead against mine.

"Not easily seduced?" He asked.

"Nope. You haven't really tried to seduce me." I told him.

"Yet." He said.

"Yes, yet." I agreed. He chuckled. He took my hand, and pulled me over to the shore, jumping out, and helping me out. He sat down in the grass, and pulled me down into his lap. I laid my head against his shoulder.

"Damon?" I whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"How did you become a vampire?" I asked. I felt his body go completely stiff.

**DAMON'S POV**

My entire body froze the moment she asked. I'd been trying to avoid questions like these the best I could. I was scared to tell her, scared of what she'd think of me. I drank a vampire's blood so I could stay with her forever, and then killed my brother. Not that story you normally want to tell your girlfriend. I sighed.

"I was given vampire blood… and my brother killed me." I couldn't see her face, but I knew it was something close to horrified.

"Stefan... No. He wouldn't…" She whispered. I nodded.

"We both killed each other." I told her. She turned and looked at me, meeting my gaze.

"How?"

"Swords." I said, looking down at my hands on top of hers.

"Why? I don't understand…" She whispered. I took a deep breath, before continuing. I knew I could kill two birds with one stone here.

"There was this girl." I started. I saw an emotion flicker over her face, but she reined it in to quickly for me to tell what it was. "Her name was Katherine. My brother and I both fell for her. She was with both of us, without either of us knowing about the other. She was a vampire, so she kept things under wraps very nicely. She exchanged blood with both of us." I paused, taking a deep breath.

"Damon… You don't have to tell me. I can see how hard it is." She said. I shook my head.

"No. I need to tell you. I'll feel better if you know. I won't be hiding things anymore." She met my gaze for a second. She looked sympathetic. It was my fault Katherine was dead. I didn't want her sympathy.

"Continue then." She whispered.

"We eventually found her out, and made her choose. It was Stefan or me. She wouldn't choose though. She said she loved both of us, and it shouldn't matter that she was with us both. We didn't handle that very well, and Stefan and I began to hate each other. She saw the hatred we both held for each other. She hated that we hated each other. One morning we woke up, and found her gone. When we went looking for her, we found a pile of ashes, and her ring sitting in the sun. She'd committed suicide. She left a note, saying she did this because she wanted us to love each other, and she wanted us to mourn her together, and comfort one another. That's not exactly how it played out. Stefan blamed me, and I blamed him. We both went and got swords, and killed one another. With vampire blood in our system, we came back as this." I told her, motioning to myself.

"You guys really burn in the sun?" She asked.

"Yes. Stefan and I have special rings that allow us to walk in the sun. Katherine had one too. She took it off, and she turned to dust." I said. I met her eyes, and she looked so sad.

"Don't be sad. I brought this on myself." I told her. She shook her head violently.

"You didn't ask for any of that."

"If we wouldn't have made her choose." I said, shaking my head.

"She'd still be here, and you'd both still be with her. What kind of love is that, Damon? Having to share someone?" She asked. I met her gaze, but didn't speak. "That isn't love at all." I hadn't ever really thought of it that way. Maybe she was right. Maybe what Katherine and I had wasn't really love. We were her play toys while she resided in Mystic Falls.

"You might be right." I whispered.

"Do you regret it?" She asked.

"Regret what?"

"Killing your brother?" I stared at her not really sure what to say. I'd never been asked that before.

"I don't know. I'd have to hear his answer first, before I can answer that question."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"Everything that's happened to you." She said.

"I brought it all on myself, Lyssa."

"It doesn't matter." She whispered, meeting my gaze. I smiled.

"You amaze me." I whispered into her neck. She giggled. I pulled her mouth up to mine again and kissed her passionately. She melted into it. I loved it when she did that. I rolled over her, pinning her into the soft, cool grass. She didn't stop me this time, which surprised me. I ran a hand down her neck, chest, and stomach, allowing it to rest on her him. She shuddered under my touch. It was something I was used to with women, but for some reason, it meant so much more with her. I cared about her. I cared about her so much.

"Damon?" She murmured.

"Yes, love?" I whispered against the skin of her throat.

"We need to stop."

"I don't think you want me too." I said, seductively.

"Don't tease me." She muttered.

"I'm not teasing." I said, feigning being appalled. She giggled.

"Damon, please."

"You said you weren't easily seduced. You said I'd have to work harder... that's what I'm doing." I told her. She smiled.

"I did say that... didn't I?" She pulled my mouth back to hers. I kissed down her jaw, to her throat. I let my teeth rake over the soft flesh at her throat, not breaking the skin. Her entire body stiffened.

"Damon… please. I'm having a hard time here." She murmured.

"Maybe I don't want you to control anything." I said, chuckling against her skin. She sighed, and kissed me again.


	10. I Swear This Time I Mean It!

**ALYSSA'S POV**

I was having an extremely hard time holding onto my self control. The way he kissed, and touched me… I wasn't going to be able to take this much longer.

"Damon." I almost moaned. Damn him, and what he did to me.

"Please... stop." He chuckled against the skin on my collar bone.

"But I'm having so much fun." He protested. I pulled his face up to look at me. I'm sure he saw the passion, the love, the lust in my eyes.

"Okay." He murmured, pulling away from me. The smug smile that remained on his face, made me sort of want to slap him. I was taking long, elaborate breaths, trying to slow my heart beat a little.

"We should get dressed." I suggested.

"Awe, and I was hoping I'd get to take the rest of my clothes off." He complained. I chuckled, and shook my head.

"No. You were hoping I'd take the rest of MY clothes off." I told him, standing up and grabbing my shorts. He smiled.

"So?" He asked, as if there was no problem with it. I shook my head at him as I buttoned my shorts, and pulled my shirt over my head. Damon finally stood and dressed himself again.

"We'll come back here sometime… right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course. Any time you want." He assured me. I smiled.

"Good." He chuckled as we walked back to his car. He opened the door for me, and closed it behind me, before blurring to the other side of the car, and getting in. I knew vampire's were fast, so it shouldn't have shocked me the way it did, but it kind of caught me off guard. As we drove, I scooted over and laid my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes.

"Would you like to go home, or come to my place?" He asked.

"Yours." I mumbled. He nodded and kissed my forehead. A comfortable silence fell over the cab of the car before he spoke again.

"Alyssa, can I ask you something?" I was caught off guard by his use of my full first name.

"Sure." I whispered.

"Are you a… uhm—" He stopped, and automatically, I knew what he was trying to ask me.

"Are you trying to ask me if I'm a virgin?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." He said.

"Yes, Damon. I am." I said, feeling a blush creep to my face.

"Awe, look at you blush." He said. I covered my face with my hands to keep him from seeing.

"Shut up." I said.

"I wouldn't have guessed that, honestly." He said.

"What?"

"Usually, I'm good at reading people. I can tell when people are or aren't, and you… you definitely had me fooled." He said.

"I don't know if that's good or bad." I said.

"Me either." He admitted, smiling at me. "Why haven't you—" He started. I shrugged, and turned to look at him.

"New subject please." I said. He smiled.

"Okay... Uhm... what's your favorite color?" He asked. I snorted.

"Blue." I answered.

"Favorite song?" I smiled.

"Too many to count."

"Favorite vampire?" I laughed.

"Damon Salvatore." He smiled, and poked me playfully.

"That's right, and don't you forget it." When we pulled up at the boarding house, Stefan's car was there. I figured he'd be home, and I kind of hoped he would be. I hadn't talked to him since Damon told me everything. When we walked inside, Stefan came down the stairs.

"Where have you—" He started, but stopped when I came into his view. "Oh."

"Sorry if I worried you, brother." Damon said. Stefan nodded, and then smiled at me.

"How are you Lyssa?" He asked.

"Definitely better than I was last time you saw me." I told him. He smiled.

"Good." He said. I started to open my mouth again, to speak but Damon cut me off by taking my hand.

"We'll be in my room if you need us." He said bitterly, dragging me to his room. When we were safely inside, he shut the door.

"I hate him. He has no faith in me at all, what so ever." Damon said.

"What are talking about?" I asked, completely confused.

"He was staring at your neck the whole time. He thinks I bit you. He was looking for a mark. He has no faith in me at all." He growled. I could tell by the set of his face that this clearly upset him.

"That's not true." I said.

"It is." He said. I walked over to him, and took his face in my hands.

"He's just worried about you." I murmured.

"No. He's worried about you."

"Hey… Shh... You're getting all worked up over nothing. Just calm down." I whispered. Being this close to him, when he was like this kind of made me nervous. I think he knew, because he took a deep breath, and met my eyes.

"Your right. I'm sorry." He murmured. He took my face in his hands, and kissed my lips gently.

"Plus…Stefan doesn't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Most definitely." I told him. He smiled, and I watched as his eyes went black, and his teeth became sharp. I frowned.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"I would." He crouched down, and smiled. I'll admit, he was scary looking. I knew he wouldn't hurt me though. This was just another one of his teasing gestures. I didn't even have enough time to blink before he leaped at me, grabbing me and pulling me onto the bed. I squealed as we smacked against the mattress. When I was able to see his face again, it was back to normal.

"Gotcha." He murmured, placing his mouth by my throat. I giggled. "You're so cute."

"Thanks."

"You didn't even look scared." He said.

"I wasn't." I lied.

"Mhmm." He said, before pressing his lips to my forehead.

**DAMON'S POV**

"I've told you, I'm not afraid of you." She said. She talked a good game, but I knew fear when I saw it, and that's definitely what was in her eyes before I leaped at her.

"You've told me that… but I'm not sure I believe you." I said. She grabbed me, and rolled over on top of me.

"Damon Salvatore… I've told you a gazillion times, and I'll tell you a gazillion more if I have to. I'm not afraid of you. Period." She said. I grinned and reached up, pulling her mouth to mine. It made me feel good that she wasn't afraid of me, no compulsion necessary. I didn't want her to be afraid. I wouldn't ever hurt her, and I knew that. As our kiss deepened, I felt the hunger building up inside of me. It had been a while since I'd fed last, and the blood from the bags didn't hold me over the way living blood did. I needed to get downstairs, and eat. I cupped her face, and pushed her away gently.

"We need to stop." I murmured. She looked at me, confused expression on her face. She'd never heard those words come out of my mouth before.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine… I just… we need to stop." I said, sitting up on my elbows. I wasn't really sure I should tell her why, afraid it was scare her. She met my eyes, and I watched as realization flashed through them.

"Oh." She said. She stared at me for a second as if she wanted to say something, but held her tongue.

"What?" I asked. She smiled.

"Does…does being bitten hurt?"

"It depends who's doing the biting, and if your fighting it. If you fight against it, it hurts more." He said. She nodded. We sat there for a second, staring at each other, before she spoke. The words that left her mouth made my blood run cold.

"Damon… bite me." She murmured. I wasn't sure I'd heard her right, so I sat up, our faces only inches apart.

"You're bluffing." I said.

"I'm not." She said. I could tell by the determination in her eyes, and the set of her face, she meant every word.

"You don't know what you're asking for." I told her.

"I know… that's why I want to find out." She grabbed her hair, and moved it, exposing her neck to me. She smiled. "Please?" She asked. I wasn't sure what to do. I could bite her, and oh my God, believe me… I wanted to… but I also didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm afraid." I murmured.

"Your Damon Salvatore." She said. "You're not afraid of anything."

"I wasn't… until I met you." I looked away in defeat. She pulled my face up to look at her.

"Well, I'm not afraid." She then threw me a seductive look, one I was positive I couldn't refuse. "Plus, I know you want too." She said. I'd always thought Alyssa was the most beautiful thing in my word, but in this moment, she was dead sexy.

"You're making it hard for me to resist." I admitted.

"That's what I'm hoping on." She said, pulling my mouth to hers. "Please, bite me."

"I can't."

"You can, and you want too. Don't fight it, Damon." She murmured.

"Alyssa…" I groaned. I met her eyes, and saw that she was serious. She really wanted me to bite her. There was no bluff; no nothing… she meant it.

"I want you too." She said. I sighed.

"Okay." I breathed. I rolled us over, pinning her down to the bed. This felt so wrong, but oh so right all at the same time. I'd dreamed about her blood since I met her, and now she was offering it to me. How stupid was I not to take it? Pretty damn stupid. I felt my teeth extend as I stared at the long throbbing vein in her neck. She reached up and touched my face.

"Damon?" She murmured voice so full of love.

"Yes?"

"Don't kill me." She whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I breathed. I kissed her lips one last time, before moving my mouth to her throat. I kissed her neck one last time, and then as gently as I possibly could, sank my teeth into the soft flesh at her throat. She didn't flinch, whimper, nothing. She intertwined her fingers with mine, as I sucked the delicious red liquid from her veins. I didn't take much. Only enough to hold me over until I had time to actually eat. When I pulled away, she had her eyes closed.

"Alyssa?" I murmured.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect." She said, grinning slightly.

"You're kinky as hell, you know." I murmured, smiling. She giggled. "How do you feel?" She shrugged.

"No different." She said. I could tell she was lying. Her eyes were drooping. She was tired.

"You're lying. You're tired." I said.

"I'm fine." She objected. I licked her neck clean, and went into my bathroom, grabbing a wash cloth, and some gauze pads. I wiped her neck, and taped a small piece of gauze on the fang marks. She took my face in her hands when I was finished, and kissed me. I put the wash cloth back in the bathroom, and crawled into my bed with her. She met my gaze, and smiled.

"Damon?" She murmured.

"Yes."

"I love you." She said, the words coming out slow and distinct, each one holding meaning. I met her eyes to see the love, the passion burning deep within them. I smiled, and kissed her again.

"I love you too." I whispered. For the first time in my life, I actually meant it.


	11. Bad Decisions!

**ALYSSA'S POV**

I was a little surprised when he said it back. I kind of thought I was imagining it at first, because I was still sort of out of it from his bite. He didn't hurt me or anything like that, but it sort of disabled you from thinking straight for a bit. From the look on his face, he had really said it back, and he had really meant it. I could see it in his eyes. From the things he'd told me, Damon didn't love many, if anyone at all, so when he said it back, this heat flooded through my body. I met his gaze, and grinned.

"Do I taste as good as you always say I do?" I asked. He smiled.

"Even better than I thought." He replied. I felt a blush creep to my face. He chuckled, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him. I pressed a kiss to his lips, and smiled.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Perfect." I whispered into his collarbone. He sighed.

"I should probably get you home. I don't want you parents to worry about you or anything." He said. I nodded. He released me, and rolled out of bed. I sat up, and got to my feet, stumbling and almost falling to the floor. He caught me before I could hit my knees.

"I should have bit-. God, I'm sorry." He said. I shook my head and grabbed his face.

"No… no. Don't say that, please. I asked you to." I said. He met my gaze, and nodded.

"Come on. Let's get you home." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist. He pulled the gauze off my neck, and sighed.

"Take your hair down." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Please." He said. I nodded, and pulled my hair out of the neat little bun it was in. He moved it around to the side of my neck to cover the bite. "Okay, come on." He led me out of his room, and down the hall. When we reached the parlor, Stefan stepped out.

"Good to see you again, Lyss." He said. I watched as his eyes trailed from mine to my neck. Even with my hair covering it, he must have seen it, because so many emotions played through his eyes, the one most prominent was anger. I knew Damon was in for it when he got home, no doubt.

"Good to see you too Stefan. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I told him. He nodded once, his eyes then falling on his brother. Once we got out the door, and to my mother's car, I frowned.

"I'm sorry, Damon. He's mad. I shouldn't have asked—" He shook his head.

"I don't care what he thinks." Damon said.

"Of course not." I muttered. He smiled.

"Everything will be fine. He'll get over it."

"I hope so." I told him. He helped me in the car, and drove me home. When he got there, he helped me to the door.

"I'll be in your room." He said, before walking around the house. I went inside, grabbed some aspirin from the kitchen, and headed upstairs. When I stumbled in, Damon frowned at me.

"You're not okay." He said.

"I'm fine. I just need a shower, and my bed."

"Alright… just get a shower, and get some rest. I'll be back to check on your later." He said.

"I'll wait up for you."

"Don't do that. You need to rest, Lyss." He said.

"Oh, alright." I muttered. He walked over to me, and kissed me.

"I'll see you soon." He assured me.

"Okay. I love you Damon." I murmured. His face lit up.

"I love you too." He said, before jumping out the window. I went into my bathroom, and got into the shower, having to use the wall for support. I felt about the same way I did when I gave blood at a blood drive. I stumbled out of the shower, got dressed, and collapsed in my bed. I kept thinking of Damon, and the thrill of his bite. I'd been so afraid that he'd bite me, and that it would hurt, but it wasn't. It was actually such an intimate experience; I would do it all over again, no doubt. I could still feel the warmth of his mouth on my neck. The feelings coursing through me were staggering. The pain… yeah, it hurt a little, but it was worth it. Upon finding out he was a vampire, all I could thing was salvage and monster, but he wasn't even close. He was so gentle with me, and took such good care of me. As I lay there, unconsciousness finally found me. I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep, when I heard my window slide open. He quietly shut it behind him, and turned back to me.

"Hey." I whispered into the darkness.

"You're up."

"I heard you come in. It woke me up." I told him. He frowned.

"It's okay." I whispered, as he pulled back my blankets, and crawled into bed with me.

**DAMONS POV**

I was trying to be sneaky when I climbed into her room. I used to think of myself as a ninja, stealthy and quick. This time? Not so much. As I shut the window, I heard her speak. I jumped.

"Hey." She whispered. I turned slowly.

"You're up." I observed. I was kind of angry. I told her not to wait up for me. I should have known she wouldn't listen.

"I heard you come in. It woke me up." She told me. So much for stealthy. I walked over to the bed, and pulled the blankets back, crawling in next to her, and cuddling up to her. I wrapped my arms around her, and held her to my chest. She sighed, and smiled. I loved it when she did that. I met her eyes, and grinned.

"Did I get you into trouble with Stefan?" She asked. Here she was, always worrying about me.

"I've already told you, I don't care what he thinks." I smiled, thinking of him standing in the hallway, yelling at me about how irresponsible it was to bite her, and that if I cared for her at all I wouldn't do it again, and I should have known better, and blah blah blah. I leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I had fun today." She murmured. I turned and looked at the clock.

"Actually, that was yesterday." I said. She rolled her gorgeous green eyes.

"Oh hush. You know what I mean."

"I did." I said, smiling at her annoyance. "I had fun too." She met my gaze.

"I love you." I murmured. She smiled, it lighting up the room around us, even in the dark.

"I love you too." She said.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired, is all."

"You'll be one hundred percent by tomorrow." I assured her.

"I know."

"We have school tomorrow." I whispered.

"I know that too." She muttered.

"I'll be gone when you wake up." She frowned, but nodded.

"That's fine. I'll see you at school, right?"

"Of course." I assured her. She smiled.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight." I said, as I laid my head over hers. As the silence of night crept over her room, I heard her breathing and her heartbeat slow, meaning she was asleep. I smiled. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. She meant so much to me, and I never thought I would be able to say that about anyone ever again, after Katherine. She was the most amazing, sweet, kind, beautiful, delicious person I'd ever met. I smiled as I remembered the taste of her blood. She was amazing in every way possible. It was hardly fair to anyone else that someone so beautiful, and angelic could be mine. I knew I didn't deserve her in the slightest, and how I got so lucky was beyond me, but I knew I had to take care of her, to hold onto what we have, because things can change so quickly. I've seen it, experienced it time and time again. I won't lose her. Slowly, I fell asleep, but after about four hours of lying there, I knew I had to get up to get home and get ready for school. I also knew I had to leave before the sun came up, so people wouldn't see me jump out of her window. I gently maneuvered her off me, and slipped out of her bed. I slid my shoes back on and tip-toed back to the window, sliding it open, and jumping out of it. I turned and made sure I hadn't woke her, before jumping out of the tree, and heading home. When I walked in, Stefan was sitting on the steps, waiting for me, I presumed.

"Where have you been?" He asked voice hard. I rolled my eyes.

"I was with Alyssa. Where else would I be?"

"Did you feed on her again?" He demanded.

"Why do you care? She's none of your concern anyway. She's mine." I growled. I don't know why I let him rile me up like this.

"I don't want you to hurt her." He snapped back at me. _Like I ever would._

"I wouldn't hurt her." I said.

"You already have." He growled.

"It's not like I did it without her consent, Stefan." I said. He was pissing me off more than usual, and I was having a hard time holding onto my composure.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. I'd thrown him off.

"She asked me to bite her. I didn't force her into it. She asked… and I couldn't refuse her." I told him. He just gawked at me, probably not believing a word I was saying.

"You're bluffing." He said.

"Ask her."

"Why would she… I don't understand." He said, looking at the ground. I didn't exactly understand just why she did it either. I was just as confused as he was. I went to my room, and grabbed a change of clothes, getting in the shower. When I got out, I got dressed and headed to her house in my car to pick her up. When I pulled into her drive way her mom's car was already gone. I honked once, and got out, leaning up against the hood of my car. For some reason, after Stefan jumped my case about me biting her, I suddenly felt guilty. I kept picturing her stumbling out of the bed, almost falling. I kept picturing her not recovering from my bite. I knew she would, but I just felt super guilty. I stared at her front door, waiting on her to come out.

**ALYSSA'S POV**

As I ran my straightener through my hair one last time, I heard him honk. I smiled. I gave myself one last glance, making sure I looked appropriate. I checked my bite mark, which had been completely concealed with make-up. I nodded once, grabbed my bag, and headed downstairs. I opened the door, and smiled as I met his warm gaze. I bounded over to him, and smiled.

"Goodmorning." I said.

"Morning love." He smiled, and raised an eyebrow at me. "You're in a good mood."

"Would you rather me be in a bad mood?" He feigned a shudder, and shook his head.

"That's a negative." He said.

"That's what I thought." I said, reaching up on my tip-toes, and kissing him. When I pulled away, his eyes fell on my neck.

"I heal quickly." I told him, waving my hand dismissively. He chuckled.

"Come on. We're gonna be late." I snorted.

"With you driving… I doubt it." I muttered. He growled as he opened the passenger's side door for me.

"Your right." He said, smiling at me, as he closed the door behind me. He walked around at normal speed, and got in, and backed out, heading towards the school.

"So…" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I told him.

"Are you lying to me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not lying to you Damon. I feel fine. I promise."

"Good. I don't know what I would have done with myself if I actually would have—" I clamped my hand over his mouth, cutting off his next words.

"Don't." I said. He nipped my hand with his teeth. I pulled away and growled. "Jerk."

"Only for you." He said.

"Of course." I muttered, as we pulled into the student parking lot. He chuckled, as he got out, and came around to open my door. When I got out, I swear, all eyes were on us. He took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers as we walked towards the building. He walked me to my locker to grab my book, when Carrie and Rose showed up. I swear, their jaws both hit the floor. As I shut my locker door, he placed his head on my shoulder, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What?" I asked.

"Uhm… nothing." Rose said, smiling at me.

"Are you two…dating?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, we are." Damon said, cutting me off. I grinned, and nodded.

"That's so awesome. I'm happy for you, Lyss." Rose said. I could see the jealousy flood through Carrie's eyes as her gaze fell upon his arms around my waist. That was the one thing that annoyed me about her. She always wanted what I had. She was always jealous of me, and always had to try and be better. It'd been like that since middle school.

"We're going to be late." I told him. He nodded.

"Your right." He said.

"See you guys later." I told them, taking Damon's hand, and heading off to first period. When we got to the classroom, I asked for my make-up work, and had most of it finished before class even started. When I finished it, I turned it in, heading back towards my seat. Damon smiled at me, as I walked down the row to the desk beside him.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head. I rolled my eyes, and nodded.

"Whatever." I grinned. Class started, and I averted my gaze up front. Damon stared at me the entire time. I wondered what he was thinking, but I knew he wouldn't tell me.

"Stop looking at me." I whispered. He smiled.

"Why?"

"Because your making me self-conscious." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry. You're so beautiful. It's hard not to stare." I snorted. The teacher looked up, probably hearing us talking. I made sure not to make it obvious that it was Damon and I. She finally turned back around.

"See what you did." I whispered even lower, knowing he could still here me.

"Sorry." Class eventually ended, and everyone got up to leave. Damon waited for me as I got my things together. He walked me to English, where I knew Stefan waited inside.

"I'll see you at lunch." He said. I nodded. He leaned down and pressed a quick and gentle kiss to my lips. People watched as the passed by and even Carrie glared in jealousy as she walked by. I walked in and took my seat next to Stefan, smiling at him. He frowned.

"How are you?" I sighed.

"I'm fine, Stefan."

"Lyssa, Damon told me what you did." He said. I knew he was referring to me asking him to bite me.

"I know he did." I murmured.

"You don't understand how much of a chance you were taking. He could have killed you so very easily."

"I knew he wouldn't. I trust him, Stefan."

"That's a bad decision too." He said.

"And you wonder why you two fight all the time. You put no faith in him at all, Stefan."

"Lyssa, if only you knew." He murmured.

"Knew what?"

"What he was like before he became romantically involved with you. You wouldn't be so willing to open up your veins to that guy." He said.  
>"Stefan… I trust him."<p>

"Lyssa, you don't—" He was cut off by the teacher starting class. For the first time ever, I was actually thankful that Stefan stopped talking.


	12. The Past Is The Past!

The bell rang, and everyone got up to head to lunch. I was looking forward to seeing Damon again. I tried to hurry, just so I wouldn't have to hear Stefan talk more about how I couldn't trust him. Right before I got to the door, Stefan grabbed my wrist.

"What? Jesus lord." I snapped, turning to face him.

"We have to talk." He said.

"I have to meet Damon."

"Damon isn't going to die if you don't show up. I promise." He said. "Five minutes?"

"Fine." I said, walking away from the cafeteria with him. When I thought we were far enough away, I turned to him.

"Lyssa, you haven't been around to see the things he's done in his past. You don't know what kind of monster he was." He said.

"Key word Stefan, _was. _He's not like that anymore."

"He could have kill—" Another voice cut Stefan's off.

"Lyssa, I've been looking for you." He said. I turned to meet his gaze. I could tell he was angry.

"I was just chatting with Stefan." I said.

"I know. I heard." He growled, glaring at his brother. He stepped forward as if to fight him. I put a hand on his chest.

"Damon, don't. Calm down." I said. He stared his brother down, as Stefan tensed, ready for anything. "Stefan, don't. You guys stop… please." I begged. Damon was angry. It was all over his face.

"Damon, come on. Let's go." I said, tugging on his hand.

"No." He growled, snapping at me. I flinched a little. He then looked down at me, realizing who he was actually talking too. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." I nodded. I wasn't about to admit that it still stung.

"Come on." I begged. He nodded, and took my hand. He glared at his brother one more time, before following me out into the parking lot. When we reached his car, I turned and took his face in my hands.

"You've got to calm down. It's okay." He was clearly still angry.

"It's not okay. That little—" He cut it off, not wanting to cuss in front of me.

"Damon, it's fine."

"He just doesn't want to be happy. He has to try and take everything away from me." I could see the anger building in his eyes. They were playing back and forth between black and brown.

"Damon, please. You've got to calm down. I promise you… it doesn't matter what he says or what he said… I'm not going to leave you. I'm right here, for always." I murmured. He met my eyes, and stared at me for a second. He took a deep breath, and nodded. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were brown.

"I'm fine." He murmured.

"Promise?"

"You worry about me too much." He said, smiling slightly. I knew he was okay then.

"It happens." I said, shrugging. He chuckled.

"Thank you."

"For?" I asked, confused.

"For being here." He said.

"I wasn't going to let you kill Stefan in the middle of the hallway. You wait till you get home if you want to do that." I said, smiling.

"I'll remember that." He said.

"No… no. I was kidding." I mended.

"Nope, it's too late now." He said.

"Damon." I scolded him. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry." I kissed him, wrapping my arms around my waist.

"I'll see you later." He said, kissing my forehead. He smiled and walked off, heading back towards the school building. I watched him walk away, hoping he could manage not to kill Stefan before he could tell me what it was he was trying to say. I then started back into the school building. When I made it to my locker, I realized what I had to do. I had to catch up to Stefan before Damon got near him. I had to make a move. I wrote a quick note and headed to his locker.

STEFAN, MEET ME AT MY LOCKER AFTER THE LAST BELL. WE NEED TO TALK. PLEASE.

-LYSSA!

I slipped it in his locker, grabbed my book out of my locker, and headed to class. The rest of the day went by quickly. I was antsy about having to lie to Damon. I knew he'd eventually find out, and it'd probably upset him, but I knew he'd never tell me himself. When the final bell rang, I quickly walked to the parking lot. Damon kissed me, and smiled.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Actually, I was going to get a ride with Rose. She wants to hang out, and go to the mall. You think I could come over after that?" I asked. My heart ached as the lie left my lips. I hated this, but by the set of his face… he knew. He knew, and he didn't say anything.

"Alright. I'll catch up with you then." He said. I smiled, and reached up to kiss him. A few people had stopped to watch. "Enjoy the show?" Damon asked the smugly. They all muttered something and kept walking.

"I'll come by after Rose drops me off at my place, okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"Okay." He said. He kissed my forehead, and got in the car. When I turned around, Rose was talking to a few friends. When they walked away, she started to get in her car, but I called her name. She smiled.

"Hey." She said, as I reached her.

"I need a favor. Can you stand here, and pretend that I'm leaving with you?" She raised an eyebrow, and she saw my eyes flicker to Damon's car.

"Can I ask why?"

"I have to talk to his brother. It's important." I said. She nodded. Damon finally drove off, and I sighed.

"God, thank you." I said. She hugged me.

"Good luck with… whatever it is your doing."

"Thanks." I said, as I bounded back off into the school building. Stefan was standing against my locker. He smiled slightly, but didn't speak until I was right in front of him.

"What'd you do with Damon?" I sighed.

"I had to lie a little bit, but I got away."

"I didn't mean to have to make you-" I cut him off by raising a hand. It silenced him.

"I want to know what you were going to tell me." I said. He sighed.

"I don't think this is such a good idea anymore." He said.

"Stefan, please." I begged.

"Damon's going to shoot me."

"You're a vampire. You're bulletproof."

"Wooden bullets."

"Ouch." I said, flinching a little bit.

"Alright... Come on. We'll drive and talk. I don't think it's a good idea to do it around here." I sighed and nodded.

"Alright." We walked out to Stefan's car, and got in. As we drove out of the parking lot, he sighed.

"Lyssa, I'm not telling you all of this because I want you to leave him. I'm telling you because I'm worried about you. I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Stefan, skip the shit. Tell me." I said, not in a patient mood anymore.

"Letting him bite you was a stupid move, Alyssa."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"You could have been killed." He said.

"He wouldn't have killed me. I know that much." I snapped. He sighed in exasperation.

"He would. He has so many times before, Alyssa. What makes you think you'd be any different?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He's killed so many other people. Some intentional, some not. Sometimes, when you're drinking from someone like that, it happens and there's nothing you can do. I don't want you to end up like those other girls. So many people have died at his hand, Lyssa."

"He'd never do that to me." I repeated, even though this time… I wasn't so sure myself.

"He could kill you so easily, Lyssa. I know what it'd do to him if he lost you. I've seen a change in him, a change I never thought I'd see happen. Losing you, would be the worst thing for him. Worse than losing Katherine." He said. I was surprised. I'd never heard Stefan bring her up before.

"He was upset when she died?" I asked.

"Upset would be an understatement." The he shook his head. "Wait… he told you about Katherine?"

"He gave me the gist of the story, not many details. He told me you both loved her, and she exchanged blood with both of you, and when she committed suicide, you both—" I stopped, not wanting to say it.

"Killed each other." He said, finishing the sentence. I nodded. "It's my fault. I went after him first." He said.

"Who killed who first?" I asked.

"He got me first. He'd been in the army. He was better with weapons than me. He's never let me live it down though." He said.

"Of course not."I muttered. He pulled into my driveway, and smiled.

"I'm not telling you all of this because I want to split you up. I don't want that at all. I want you to be well aware of the risk you're taking asking for things like that. I don't want to see you end up like the others, Alyssa." I nodded.

"I'm gonna head over to your place, and talk to him. Think you could give us an hour or so of privacy?"

"Sure. I'm hungry anyway." He said.

"You don't kill people… do you?" I asked.

"No. I hunt animals."

"How is that… compared to human blood?" I asked.

"Compare tofu and steak, and then you'll know." He said. I made a face. "Yeah. I know. I'll see you later Lyssa. Be careful." I nodded.

"Will do. Thank you Stefan… for everything." I said. He smiled.

"You're welcome." He said. I got out, and went inside to drop my stuff off, and then grabbed the keys to the car. I sighed before I got in, heading to the Salvatore house, ready to face the raft of my vampire boyfriend.

**DAMON'S POV**

I paced back and forth in the parlor. I knew she was with him. I was pretty positive of it the moment I was out of the parking lot. I wanted to break things, and go out and kill someone, just to make me feel better. I actually thought about it, but remembered I'd promised her I wouldn't do anything like that anymore. I sighed, and put my head in my hands as I paced. I knew he'd told her by now. He'd told her all the horrible things I'd done, and she wouldn't show up, because she'd be afraid I'd kill her or something. Stefan was dead when he got home. Not even... like undead. He'd be completely dead, never to walk or even move again. I heard a car pull up in the drive way, and waited, expecting Stefan to walk in, but instead, they knocked. Lyssa... I ran to the front door. When I opened the door, she smiled slightly.

"Hey." She murmured, it barely audible.

"Hi." I said, through clenched teeth.

"Can I come in?" She asked. I nodded, trying to keep a hold on my cool. I opened the door wider, and stepped aside, allowing her to walk in. Her arm brushed mine as she walked into the house. She turned to look at me as I shut the door.

"I'm sure you've figured out by now that I wasn't with Rose."

"Yeah. I was pretty sure of that the moment I left the parking lot." I said. She nodded.

"I'm so sorry I lied to you, Damon."

"It happens. Honestly, I'm surprised you even here. I'm sure Stefan told you how horrible I am. I'm sure he told you all the mistakes I've made, all the people I've killed, what a horrible monster I am. I figured you wouldn't come back, and you'd start avoiding me again, like when we met." I said. She just stared at me. I watched as her eyes narrowed. My fists were clenched and I was definitely ready to hit something.

"Nothing he could have said would make me leave you, Damon." She said. I ignored her words, and went on ranting.

"I'm sorry I can't be perfect like him. I can't stick to his disgusting diet. I'm sorry he's so much better than me. I'm sorry I can't be him." I said. I was losing it. I felt my control slipping.

"I don't want you to be, Damon. I want you to be you."

"You don't know what you're asking for." I said, voice hard.

"Damon, stop. I'm not going anywhere." She said, stepping towards me. I lost it then. I swung my arms out, throwing the vase on the table next to me against the wall, shattering it. Everything else just clamored to the floor.

"Damn it, quit lying to me, Alyssa. I know you're afraid of me. I've killed people, so many people. I'm a monster." Her face looked sad, but her eyes filled up with rage. I was surprised when she came forward and took my face in her hands.

"I'm not going to leave you." She said, meeting my gaze.

"Everyone else did. What makes you any different?" I demanded. Her hands slid from my face and fell limply at her sides. She looked hurt.

"Damon." She whispered. "I am not Katherine." I was caught by surprise at her words.

"I'm not going anywhere. If you think I am… your wrong. Your past is your past, Damon. We've all done things we aren't proud of." She said.

"Some of those people deserved to die. If I could go back, I'd kill them again. I wouldn't change it."

"That's a lie."

"It's not. I mean it." I said, being honest. She really had too much faith in me.

"Then kill me." She said. As the words left her lips I felt like someone electrocuted me.

"No."

"Exactly." I shook my head.

"That proves nothing. I love you. I wouldn't kill you."

"Exactly. Now, if I told you to kill Stefan, you wouldn't do that either." She said. I almost laughed.

"You're wrong." I said.

"You're lying. You wouldn't kill him anymore than you would kill me." I ignored her. I didn't understand.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked her. I was getting frustrated.

"It means you do have a heart. Your humanity is still intact Damon."

"It's not. My humanity has been gone for awhile. Ask Stefan." I said.

"No one gives a shit what Stefan thinks." She snapped at me. "You hurt because you're alive. You feel because you were human. That human side of you doesn't just disappear. That heart may not beat anymore, but it's there. You wouldn't kill anyone else. Not purposely." She said.

"You're wrong." I yelled at her. She flinched. I hadn't meant to yell at her, but everything was bubbling at the surface, ready to explode. She didn't step away, or move though. She held her ground. I respected her for that.

"I'm not. Believe it or not…. I've been around you long enough to know." She said. "If you were still like that, I'd be dead."

"For so long… when I first met you… I wanted to kill you."

"That was the past, Damon. You've got to let it go." She said.

"I can't, Alyssa. You don't understand. I can't let it go. I wanted to kill you. I wanted to rip your throat out, and feed on you. I still want to kill people. It's who I am. I can't change it." I said, running my hands through my hair. All composure gone.

"I don't want you to change anything about you, Damon. God damn it, I love you. I don't care what Stefan has to say about it or anyone else for that matter. I love YOU, Damon Salvatore. Period. What you've done in the past, it doesn't matter. I love who you are now." She yelled at me. She started to speak again, but I cut her off by crushing my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I pushed her back, putting her back up against the wall. I pressed my body against hers, kissing her more deeply. The kiss was urgent, and fueled by anger, but there was so much love, and passion. I held her tight against me as our lips moved in sync.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." She whispered, when we finally pried our mouths apart. I laid my forehead against hers, and shook my head.

"Don't apologize. I should have told you myself." I knew that all along. We both did. She took my hand, and led me down the hall to my bedroom, and pulled me over to my bed. She reached up, and pulled my mouth down to hers, running her hands through my hair. I reveled in the feel of her hands on my body, her lips on mine. I pushed her down on the bed gently, crawling over her. She tightened her grip on my neck, pulling me closer. I reached up, and pulled my shirt off over my head, tossing it to the floor. She ran her hands down my chest, causing me to shudder. I hated the effect she had on me. I felt my control slipping once again, but this time… it was in a different way.

"We need to stop." I whispered into her collarbone.

"Why? You thirsty again?"

"No… because if you're not careful, I'm going to end up taking advantage of you." I said, chuckling against her skin. She smiled. She kissed my lips gently once more.

"I love you Damon Salvatore." She whispered.

"I love you too." I said, nuzzling my face into her neck. I wrapped my arms around her, and sighed in contentment.


	13. She Means Nothing To Me!

He got up, sitting on the bed, and pulling me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and buried his face into my hair.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, as I laid my head against his shoulder.

"For what?"

"For lying to you, for not asking you to tell me instead of running off to Stefan. You should have been the one to tell me… Its just I honestly didn't think you would." I said. He took a deep breath, and I turned to look at him.

"I wouldn't have told you."

"You have to tell me these things Damon. I want to know who you are… who you were." I said, meeting his gaze.

"I was a murderer. I didn't think that was on the list of top ten things you say to a new girlfriend, you know?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"I guess, but still… You should have known by now, that you can tell me anything. I'm here, Damon. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I assured him.

"I'm so thankful I have you." He murmured. He cupped my face in his hands, and pressed a kiss to my lips. There wasn't any anger in it this time; it was nothing but love and passion, shaking me to my inner core. When he pulled his mouth away from mine, he kissed my nose, and smiled.

"I was just thinking the same thing." He leaned in to kiss me again, when I heard the front door open.

"Oh god, buzz kill bob is home." He said, grimacing towards his open door. I got up, and shut it quietly, locking it.

"Problem solved." I said, chuckling as I walked back to the bed, and crawled into his arms. He flipped me over onto my back on the bed, and smiled down at me.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life." He whispered.

"More beautiful than Katherine?" I asked. He didn't hesitate when he answered.

"Yes, more beautiful than Katherine." He said, as he placed his mouth back to mine. I reveled in the feel of his lips on my body.

"I've got to go. It's getting late, and we have school tomorrow." I said. He groaned, but nodded, as he released me, and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said. I nodded, and crawled out of the bed, starting towards the door.

"Damon?" I said, turning to look at him as I reached for the doorknob.

"Yes love?"

"Don't hurt Stefan."

"But—" He started to say. I cut him off.

"Promise me? He did what he did out of concern for my safety. It had nothing to do with prejudice against you. He wanted to protect me. Believe it or not, Damon… He cares about you." I said. Damon pretended to gag. "I'm serious." I said.

"So am I." He said, continuing to gag. I rolled my eyes.

"Promise?"

"I'll see what I can do." He said. I growled.

"Goodnight Damon." I muttered. He chuckled.

"Goodnight love."

**DAMON'S POV**

I watched as she smiled at me once more and walked out the door. There were a million emotions running through me at once. I thought about turning them off. I wasn't ever one to want to feel, but everything I felt was about her. Love, anxiety, fear, all of it. It was all for her. I've never been so connected with anyone before in my life, not even Katherine. Although, just like Lyssa said, Katherine had never been in love with me. I was her play toy, answering to her every whim. She had me fooled. I sighed and got up, heading out into the hallway. Stefan was starting up the stairs when I started down the hall. He looked at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"Everything okay?"

"You proud of yourself Stefan? Telling her all about the wrong I've done? Telling her of all the people I've killed? You feel accomplished trying to destroy something that means so much to me?"

"I wasn't trying to destroy what you had. I didn't mean to make you upset. I was doing it for her safety." He said. I snorted.

"You live to upset me, Stefan." I told him. He shook his head at me. "You may have her swallowing the fact that you 'care' about me and that you did it for her, but I know better. I've been around for too long now, little brother." He shook his head again, and stepped towards me.

"Damon, I know what she means to you. I see the way you look at her. Damon, I can't stand to see you lose her too. If you accidentally killed her, I know what it'd do to you. It will be Katherine all over again." He said. I flinched at his words.

"Katherine was different." I snapped at him. Stefan shook his head at me. "I didn't kill her."

"Your right. We both did." Stefan said.

"Katherine made that choice Stefan, not us." I snapped at him.

"Do you ever regret what we did? Do you regret us fighting over her? Maybe she'd still be alive and so would we." I shook my head.

"I don't miss her. I have Lyssa. She's all I need. I don't want that ungrateful bitch anymore. She's nothing to me." I said.

"That's what I'm talking about. You need Alyssa. I can't take the chance on her losing her." He said.

"I'll do just fine on my own. Don't worry about me Stefan." I said. I turned from him. "I've got to go. I've got places to go, people to see." I went into my room, and grabbed a shirt slipping it on, and left, heading to her house. I needed her right now. When I got there, her light was off, and she was in bed. From the sound of her heartbeat and breathing, she was asleep. I peered in the window, and smiled. I managed to open the window, and swing myself into it without waking her. Thank God my ninja skills had come back. I stood there, smiling at her beautiful sleeping face. Comparing her to Katherine … there was no competition. I slipped my shoes off, and pulled my shoes off over my head. I walked over to her, and crawled into bed, pulling her against my chest. She didn't wake up, which surprised me. She rolled over, and laid her head on my chest, faint smile on her lips. I pressed my lips to her forehead, and sighed. Stefan was right. I had definitely taken a chance on biting her. I could have killed her so very easily. I almost shuddered. It made my heart ache to think of her dead. I held her tighter against my chest, and placed my lips to her hair. A small smile crept across her 'sleeping' face, that smile that I constantly put on her face. The smile that made me weak in the knees. I relaxed and slowly fell asleep. I woke up about four a.m. the next morning, and headed home, going to get ready for school.

**ALYSSA'S POV**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I knew he'd been here last night. I'd felt him crawl into bed with me, and hold me close against his chest. I straightened my hair, did my make-up, got dressed, and grabbed my bag. I was halfway down the stairs when I heard him honk. I smiled. I walked out the door, and smiled as I walked up to him.

"Goodmorning." I said. He smiled slightly. I could tell by the set of his face, something was wrong.

"Morning." He murmured.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Everything's fine." I could pretty much tell he was lying. He was pretty easy to read.

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me?" I asked him. He smiled again, and this time it looked a little more genuine.

"I'm not lying. I'm fine." He told me. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me to him, tilting my face up to kiss him. I smiled.

"Did you behave last night after I left?"

"I didn't hurt him... much." He said.

"Damon." I groaned. He chuckled.

"I only broke one of his legs. Nothing to serious." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sleep good in my bed last night?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm good like that." I said, rubbing my knuckles on my shirt. He smiled.

"Come on, we're going to be late." He said, opening the car door for me. I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him, before getting in. He walked around to the driver's side, and got in, heading towards the school. Just like yesterday, when we got to school, everyone stared. When we walked into the school building, Rose smiled. Carrie just sort of stared at us. Damon smiled at them as we walked up.

"Goodmorning ladies." He said.

"Goodmorning Damon. Hey Lyssa." Rose said.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm good, and you?" My eyes flickered to Damon's face.

"I'm fantastic." I said. She grinned at me. Damon looked down and smiled. Carrie surprised me when she finally spoke. She hadn't said anything all morning.

"I thought you didn't like him." She said. Damon looked over at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"Carrie is that really relevant right now?" I asked.

"I was just saying. Whenever he first got here, you were saying—" I cut her off.

"Enough. Shut up." I snapped. She recoiled at my tone. Rpse gave her a stern look.

"Carrie, why would you say something like that?" Rose asked.

"Because that's what she said. You were here, you remember." Carrie said, giving Rose one of her 'agree-with-me-or-I-kill-you' looks. Rose shook her head.

"Damon, don't listen to her." Rose said. Damon smiled and nodded slightly. Carrie rolled her eyes, and slammed her locker door, walking away. Rose smiled apologetically, and I shrugged. I knew it wouldn't be long before Carrie burst. Today was apparently the day. Rose hugged me, said goodbye to Damon, and walked away. I turned to Damon, and smiled. He frowned.

"You don't like me?" He asked, cracking a smile.

"No. I don't like you Damon. I love you." He nodded.

"That's right, and don't you forget it." He said, kissing my forehead. I smiled.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." I told him. He nodded, and followed me off to class. We sat down, and got settled. Once again, as class started, he began staring directly at me.

"If you get me in trouble again, Damon. I swear." I muttered to him.

"You swear what?" He whispered to me. I growled. He coughed a chuckle, and cleared his throat. He then averted his gaze back to the front. After a few minutes of talking, the teacher told us to find a partner to work with on an assignment. I turned to Damon.

"Will you be my partner?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Uhm… No. Absolutely not." He said; face as serious as he could keep it. I frowned, causing him to chuckle. "Yes, I'll be your partner." He got up, and moved his desk next to mine, and smiled. I grabbed my book, and began working. As I was working, he reached over and placed his hand on my inner thigh. I jumped, and turned to look at him.

"Excuse you."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Why are you touching me?" He started moving his hand up my thigh.

"Damon." I warned.

"What?" He asked as if he were doing nothing wrong. I grabbed his hand, and placed it back on top of the desk. "Fine." He muttered. I giggled, and snuck a kiss while the teachers back was turned.

"Ms. Carson, public displays of affection are strictly prohibited here." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Puh-lease. Like you follow the rules." I muttered. He laughed.

"What are you talking about? Of course I follow the rules." He said. I nodded.

"Mhmm." I said, as I snatched his paper of his desk to turn it in. I handed it to the teacher, and she smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Carson." She said. "And Mr. Salvatore." Damon flashed her a smile. "You two may leave. The bells going to be ringing soon." We both nodded, and grabbed our things walking towards my locker. We walked in silence until Damon spoke.

"Alyssa?" He murmured. It caught me off guard that he used my full name. I turned to him, but the moment I did, he grabbed me, pushing me up against the lockers, and kissed me. I was completely caught off guard, but I gave into the pleasure of kissing him like I so often did. When he pulled away, he smiled apologetically.

"Uhm… I'm sorry." He said.

"No you're not." I murmured, trying to catch my breath. He smiled.

"You're probably right."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, reaching up and touching his face, gazing into his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine. I promise." He said. I nodded.

"If I find out something's wrong with you, I'm going to highly upset with you, Mr. Salvatore."

"You worry about me too much. You need a hobby." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Nah." I said. He smiled. The bell rang, and people started filing out, so he walked me to my locker to get my book.

"I'll see you at lunch." He said.

"Okay." I told him. He leaned down, and pressed a kiss to my lips. Once again, people stopped and watched.

"Love you." He murmured softly.

"Love you too." He smiled one, before turning and walked away from me. I smiled as I watched him walk away, and then headed to English, where I knew Stefan would be waiting. I smiled at him as I walked in and sat down.

"Hey, do you know what's wrong with Damon?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"He's been mopey and just… I don't know... not really Damon." I said. He nodded.

"I noticed this morning when he came home. I don't know what's wrong with him." He admitted. I nodded.

"I'll eventually get it out of him. So what happened last night after I left?" I asked.

"Nothing really. A little arguing and some yelling, but no physical harm was done." He told me. I nodded.

"Good. He kept his promise." I said.

"The changes you've brought out in him, I swear." Stefan said. I smiled to think about me being the reason for his changes, me being the reason he didn't kill or hurt people anymore. After class, we headed to lunch. He was waiting for me outside when I got there. I watched as every girl gawked at him, standing up against the wall waiting on me. I walked over to him, and smiled.

"Hey love." I said.

"Hi." He said. He took my hand, and we went in and sat down at a table. After we sat down, he didn't really say anything. He just kinda stared at me, and smiled.

"Damon, what's wrong with you? Stefan and I are worried."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." He said, giving me the same answer as every other time before.

"Fine. I'm not going to beat it out of you. If you want me to know… you'll tell me." I said. Hook, line, and sinker.

"You're a cheater." He said, smiling, obviously knowing my tactic.

"Am not." I said.

"So… I think we should go out tonight."

"We should." I said. He nodded. "Where?"

"You'll see." He said. I groaned.

"Of course. I should have seen that one coming." He chuckled.

"I'll take you home after school, and I'll be back to get you around eight. You'll see then." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Awesome." I said. We talked for a few more minutes before he walked me to class. He kissed me one more time.

"See you after school." He said, before turning and walked off. The next two classes seemed to drag on. I was in a hurry to see Damon again, and to figure out where we were going. When the final bell rang, I headed out to his car, to see him lounging up against it like some kind of model. It was hardly fair he was mine. He drove me home and walked me to the door.

"I'll be back to get you at eight… okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Okay." I murmured. He leaned down and kissed me gently, before turning and walking to his car. I watched as he disappeared down the road. I was insane with worry. I knew something was wrong with him, but he just wouldn't tell me. I sighed, and went inside going to get ready for our date.


	14. Stay With Me!

Eight seemed to come really fast. I wasn't even exactly sure where I was going, so I put on a shirt that was suitable for any sort of occasion. I did my make-up, and changed into a new pair of jeans, before heading downstairs. I walked out onto the front steps, and waited. It wasn't but another three minutes when I heard his car come down the road. I smiled as it pulled up in the driveway. I got up, and walked towards his car as he got out.

"Hey." I smiled slightly.

"Hi there."

"You ready?"

"I guess so." I said, sighing hoping he'd tell me where we were going. He chuckled as he walked around to open my door for me. When I got in, he was sitting next to me in a second. I smiled.

"I'll never get used to that." I said. He nodded.

"I still haven't either." He reached over, and took my hand in his, intertwining his fingers with mine. I didn't really say much. I was watching the scenery, hoping it'd give me a hint of where we were going. I knew the moment he pulled down the small dirt road.

"You've been quiet." He observed as he continued down the winding dirt road

"Sorry."

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said. He narrowed his eyes at me, but nodded. I was fine. I just had a lot on my mind… like the fact that something had been wrong with him earlier and I never figured out what it was. When he stopped his car, he came around to my door, and opened it for me. He took my hand, and started leading me into the darkness. From afar, I could see a small flicker of light, almost like the flickering of a candle. He said nothing as we walked, which surprised me. As we got closer, it all came into view. There were two blankets, a few candles, a radio, and a basket. I turned to look at him, to see he had one of those make-a-girls-heart-skip-a-beat smiles on his face.

"This is adorable." I said, stopping at the edge of the blanket. He smiled.

"Come here." He said, sitting down, and pulling me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love it." I said. He chuckled.

"I can be romantic when I want to be."

"I see that." I said, motioning around us. He pressed a kiss my throat, where the bite mark had once been. It had faded now, and was nothing but a pink spot. I still covered it with makeup, for the fear people would think it was a hickey, but tonight, I wore my scar proud.

"Now, are you ever going to tell me what was wrong with you earlier? You were all mopey, and that's not normally like you." I said. He sighed, and nodded.

"I don't know. Stefan and I were fighting last night, and Katherine was brought up. He said something about how me killing you accidentally would be Katherine all over again. We didn't kill Katherine. Physically, we didn't end her life, she did that herself, but after I thought about it… we did kill her. It was kind of hard to come to terms with. Killing someone you hated, and having someone commit suicide because of you are completely different, but with way… We killed Katherine." I just stared at him, not really sure what to say, so he continued. "Stefan saying that made me regret what we did. Us fighting over her was stupid. If we wouldn't have been so possessive over her, maybe she would still be alive." He finished. I honestly wasn't expecting anything that heavy.

"It wasn't your fault Damon. Katherine made that decision." I whispered. I kissed him, and he smiled.

"I know. It's okay. It hit me harder than I expected it to. I'm okay now, though. I promise." I nodded.

"I understand." I murmured. He smiled and kissed me again. When he pulled away, he ran a hand through my hair, causing me to shudder.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured. I smiled and kissed his nose.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said. He brought his mouth back to mine. I threw myself into this kiss a little more, running my fingers through his dark hair. When I pulled away, he smiled.

"It's a full moon tonight." He said, looking up. I looked up at the moon, and smiled.

"It's gorgeous."I murmured.

"Yeah, I know you are." He said. I rolled my eyes, and smiled. He leaned back, pulling me with him. I cuddled up against him, and sighed.

"I'm glad we decided to do this tonight." I whispered.

"Me too." We laid in silence for a few more minutes, before he smiled.

"I have an idea." He said, sitting up and standing.

"What?" I asked. He pulled me up, and off the blanket, picking it up. He picked the candle up and handed it to me.

"Hold this for a moment please." He said. I nodded, and took it. He gathered up everything else, and smiled.

"Come on." He said. I followed him, as he led me towards the little path leading down to the water.

"Can you see right now?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's just like daylight for me."

"Lucky ass." I muttered. He chuckled. He spread the blanket back out when we reached the water. He set everything back up, and laid the candle down. He then turned to me.

"Come for a swim with me?" He asked.

"Again?" I asked. He nodded, and started to pull his shirt off over his head. I stepped forward, and smiled. "Here, let me help." I ran my hands underneath his shirt, and pulled it off over his head, running my hands back along his neck, his chest, and his stomach. He shuddered under my touch. He ran his hands down my arms, and to my hips, and slipped his hands underneath my shirt, pulling it off over my head. He ran his hands back down my neck, over my chest, and to my hands by my side, taking them in his. He met my eyes, and smiled. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him. He unbuttoned his jeans, and wiggled out of them, tossing them to the blanket. He smiled at me.

"Your turn." I rolled my eyes, and unbuttoned my jeans, and pulled them off. I remembered back to the first time we did this, and how nervous I'd been. I'd grown too comfortable with him now. He dove in, and motioned for me to come in. I walked over, and started to jump in, but he caught me, and lowered me down into the water. I giggled. He pressed a kiss to my throat, and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, meeting his gaze.

"Anything." He assured me.

"Would you ever… turn me into a vampire?"

"Why did I have a feeling you would ask me that?" He muttered, before looking up to meet my eyes. "This isn't something you want, Lyssa."

"Being a vampire doesn't look so hard. Not the way you and Stefan do it, anyway." I said.

"I wouldn't ever change you into a vampire unless it was absolutely necessary. If you were hurt, or dying, I would. I'd rather live with you being a vampire, than live without you at all." He told me.

"I'm going to die someday." I said. He nodded, but his face fell slightly.

"I know." I shook my head.

"New subject." I said, quickly. He chuckled and kissed me. Underneath the water, he laid his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Excuse me?" I said, mimicking the voice I'd used earlier today when he'd put his hand on my thigh in class.

"I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked seductively. I shuddered a little. He smiled, and brought my mouth to his once again. I trailed kissed from his mouth, down his jaw and to his throat. Just to be a tease, I bit him. I didn't bite him hard. I just raked my teeth over his skin. He whispered my name, but it almost sounded like a moan. The sound of it, sent an electric current straight through my body. He chuckled.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to keep my self control around you. You don't understand how bad I want you." He said. I smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to make you want me so bad."

"That's impossible. Looking at you makes me want you." He told me. I felt a blush creep to my face.

"I'll leave." I said, starting to back away. He grabbed me, pulling me to him, skin to skin under the water.

"You're not going anywhere." He said. I smiled. He took my hand, and led me over to the shore, and helped me out. We lay down on the blanket, facing each other. He reached up, and placed his hand on the side of my face.

"Where would I be without you?" He murmured. I was pretty sure he didn't expect an answer. Instead, I leaned over, and pressed my lips to his. He ran his hand down the side of my almost completely bare body, stopped at my thigh. He grabbed my leg, and hitched it around his waist, rolling over, and bringing me on top of him. The way he kissed me… it was filled with so much love and passion. He thought it was hard to keep a hold on HIS self control. I loved him so much, and if I could spend a majority of my time kissing him, I would… no doubt. I smiled against his lips. He cupped my face, and pulled away.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Nothing." I said.

"Share the joke?" I shook my head.

"No joke. Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. That's all."

"That's a compliment." He said. I nodded.

"It is."

"Well, thank you." He said, smiling up at me. He reached up, and brought my mouth back to his. As our kisses deepened, he ran his hand up my back, slipping his fingers underneath of my bra hook. I pushed him away, and smiled.

"Don't even think about it." I muttered.

"Sorry." He said, chuckling. Then, a song came on the radio that I recognized. It was Stay With Me (Brass bed) by Josh Gracin. I laughed.

"Really?" I asked, looking at the radio.

"What? I like this song." He said, smiling. I rolled my eyes as he took my face in his hands. "I love you Alyssa Carson."

"I love you too Damon Salvatore." I said. He sat up on his elbows, and sighed.

"It's getting late. I should probably be getting you home soon."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I murmured. He smiled. We got dressed, and packed everything up, and headed back to the car. On the drive home, I leaned my head over on his shoulder, and sighed. He took my hand in his, and squeezed my fingers lightly. When we finally reached my house, he walked me to the door.

"I had fun tonight." I said.

"I bet you did." He muttered, grinning.

"Didn't you?"

"Making out with you all night, and seeing you half naked? Of course." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight Damon." I said. He smiled.

"I love you."

"Love you too." I murmured. He pressed a quick kiss to my lips before turning and walking away. I walked inside, and upstairs to my room.

**DAMONS POV**

As I drove home, I had a smile on my face. I loved spending time with her. It made life ten times better. I'd given up so much to get so much in return. I got a shower, and changed into something not soaking wet. As I started down the hall, Stefan came down the stairs.

"How was your date?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. He smiled.

"I saw you pack the stuff into the car."

"It was good. We had fun." I assured him.

"Good. I'm glad." He said, before nodding at me, and walking into the parlor. This whole nice brother façade he was putting on kind of made me want to vomit. I went back to my room, grabbed a jacket and my keys and headed out. I wasn't sure why, but I just couldn't get enough of her. I always slept better when I had her wrapped up in my arms. When I got there, and scaled the tree, the light was on under the bathroom door. I slipped in her window with my ninja skills and lay down on her bed, waiting on her to come out. When she opened the door, I was caught by surprise. She was wrapped in nothing but a towel, her hair was soaking wet and falling around her shoulders, and she had no make-up on. She jumped and squeaked when she saw me.

"Damn it, Damon. You scared me." I think it was then she realized that she wasn't exactly dressed, because her face turned pink.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I said, smiling. She frowned.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just can't seem to get enough of you." I told her. I looked her up and down and smiled. "You look cute." She rolled her eyes. I stood up and walked over to her, standing right in front of her. I looked down at her, and smiled. "You look gorgeous." I assured her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her body against me. I leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was meant to be short, and sweet, but she reached up, and wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me there. My guy instincts of course took over then. I reached down, and ran my hand up her bare leg. She released her hold on my neck, and grabbed my hand.

"Don't even think about it." She said. I smirked at her.

"It's hard not to think about it. I mean… God, look at you." I said. Her face turned red once again. I smiled. "I love watching you do that." She rolled her eyes at me again.

"Of course you do." She muttered. I smiled. "I need to get dressed." She tried to pull out of my grip, but I pulled her closer.

"I think I like you better like this." I admitted. She smiled and kissed me.

"You would."

"It's true." I said. She pulled out of my grip and grabbed a change of clothes and went back into the bathroom. I walked over to her bed, and lay down, waiting for her. She came out in a pair of short shorts, and a spaghetti strap shirt with her hair still soaking wet, falling around her shoulders.

"See… you're cute now, but I liked you better before." I said, smirking. She shook her head at me.

"Damon, Damon, Damon." She muttered.

"Yes love?"

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked, as she walked over to the bed. I grabbed her hand, pulling her down onto the bed, and rolling over to pin her.

"I could think of a few things." I murmured, laying my forehead against hers. She grinned.

"Of course you could."I laughed.

"You should go to sleep. You've got school tomorrow." I said, rolling over to lay beside her again.

"So do you." She said.

"I don't need as much sleep as you do." I told her. She groaned.

"Stupid vampire abilities." She muttered under her breath. I chuckled. I laughed.

"Before you sleep… just one more thing." I murmured.

"And what's that?" She asked. I cupped her face and pulled her mouth to mine. It started out sweet, but soon became something heady and deep. I reached up, and knotted my fingers into her wet hair, only pulling her closer. When she forced herself to pull away, she sighed.

"Nice going, now I'm not going to be able to sleep." She said, grinning.

"Maybe those were my intentions." She rolled her eyes at me.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I said. She cuddled up next to me, and pulled the blankets over us. The room was silent for a few minutes, before she giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Want to know something funny?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Sure." She rolled out of bed, and walked over to her radio, and hit the play button. She turned to me, as the song Stay with Me (Brass Bed) came playing through the speakers.

"I love this song." She told me.

"Me too." She turned it down, where it was just a light noise in the background, and walked back over to me, snuggling up against me.

"This will be our song." I whispered into her hair.

"I like that."

"Goodnight love." I murmured. She sighed, and before I knew it… I heard he soft snores fill the room. I smiled, and cuddled myself closer to her, and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep.


	15. Caught!

I woke up the next morning, my head still on Damon's chest. I was really surprised to find him here. He was usually gone by the time I woke up in the morning.

"Damon." I whispered. He didn't move, or say anything. I stretched up, and pressed a kiss to his lips, and watched as the most gorgeous smile spread across his face. He never opened his eyes. "Get up. You've got to go home and get ready for school." He groaned.

"I don't wanna." He said. He sounded so young, and naive. It was adorable. I poked him.

"Come on… get up." I said. He still hadn't opened his eyes. I threw my leg over his waist, and straddled him. His smile grew, but his eyes refused to open. I leaned down and kissed him. He caught me by surprise though when he rolled over, pinning me down to the bed. He pulled away from me, and smiled.

"What a lovely way to wake up." He said.

"I'd have to agree." I told him, grinning. I looked over at the clock, and frowned. "Come on… we've got to get up. We're going to be late." He groaned and climbed off me, standing up.

"Fine." He muttered. I sat up on my knees on the bed, and kissed him one more time. He smiled. "You'll have to drive yourself today. I won't have time to come back and get you."

"That's fine." I said. He nodded.

"I'll see you at school love."

"Okay." I told him. He kissed my forehead, and walked over to the window. He turned to me and smiled.

"Try to keep your moms car out of the forest." He said. I growled.

"Get out of my room, Damon." He chuckled.

"See you soon." He said, before jumping out and disappearing. I rolled my eyes, but smiled as I grabbed a change of clothes, and headed into the bathroom. I threw my hair up in a pony tail, and straightened it. I tied a piece of blue ribbon around it, and smiled. I did my make-up, and threw on my clothes, before heading downstairs. I left my mother a note about me having the car, and that I'd bring it back after school. I grabbed the keys, and headed to school. It felt really weird not being with Damon. He'd only been gone for an hour, and I missed him immensely. When I got to school, his car wasn't there yet. I sighed, and parked, getting out and heading towards the school building. When I walked in, Carrie and Rose were at their lockers. Rose smiled at me…Carrie did not.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Goodmorning Lyss." Rose said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Not much." Rose answered. I turned to Carrie.

"How are you?"

"Fine." She said, grimacing at me.

"Where's Dam—" She cut herself off, looking over my shoulder. "Never mind." I didn't turn around. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and he kissed my cheek. He then turned to Carrie and Rose.

"Goodmorning ladies." He said. Rose smiled. Carrie turned her nose up at him. I kind of wanted to punch her in the throat. She shut her locker door, and walked off. Rose shook her head.

"Don't mind her, Damon. She's a bit of a bitch."

"Noticed." He said. I chuckled.

"I'll see you guys later." Rose turned and walked off down the hallway. I turned in Damon's arms and smiled. He tugged on my pony tail, and grinned.

"You look cute." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I look like I had about twenty minutes to get ready this morning." I corrected. "If someone wouldn't have been there when I woke up, I would have had more time."

"What's more important? How you look or me?"

"Definitely how I look." I said, grinning. He pulled away, and started to turn from me. I grabbed him and pulled him back to me.

"Kidding… I was only kidding." I said. He chuckled, and kissed my forehead.

"Come on, we're gonna be late to class." He said, taking my hand, and starting towards class. We worked in partners again, Damon and I being the first one's done. We left early once again, and headed out into the hallway.

"So, what are we doing after school?" I asked.

"I don't care. Whatever you want to do." He said.

"We can just hang out at your house."

"Yes… just what I wanted." He said, smiling seductively. I grinned, and grabbed him, pushing him up against the locker, and pressing my body to his like he'd done to me yesterday. He looked extremely shocked, and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm… I think I like this position." He said.

"I bet." I said, bringing his mouth to mine. He kissed me for a minute, before pulling away.

"The bells about to ring." He said. Five seconds later, the bell rang. I sighed. He smiled. He walked me to my next class, and kissed me before walking down the hall. I walked in, and smiled at Stefan.

"Hey Lyss."

"Hey Stefan. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm great, actually." I told him.

"How'd you and Damon's date go?"

"How did you know about that? He tell you?" I asked.

"No… I saw him packing the stuff into the car. I kind of put two and two together." He explained. I nodded.

"Oh. Okay. It was good. We had fun. "

"That's good." He said.

"It is." I said. Class started, and we began working. It wasn't long until the lunch bell rang, and Stefan and I headed off to lunch. Damon waited outside for me, like always. We walked in together, and sat down at a table. We started talking, and laughing when I saw Carrie and Rose at another table. I waved at them, but Rose was the only one who waved back. Carrie turned her head as if she never saw me.

"So, what the deal with Carrie? She not like you being with me?"

"She's jealous." I said.

"Of?"

"Us. She's never liked me having something she didn't. Right now, I have a functioning relationship, and she doesn't. It's always been a competition with us… ever since pre-school it's been this way. Give it a month or so… She'll start talking to me again." I said.

"That doesn't sound like a very good friend."

"What would you know about friends, considering you have none?" I asked, winking at him. He clutched his chest.

"Ouch. I'm hurt Ms. Carson." He said, smiling.

"You'll live."

"Technically, I'm not living." He said. I growled.

"I don't like thinking of that. Shut up." I said. He chuckled. We left lunch early, so he could walk me to class. He kissed me goodbye and we parted. When the final bell rang, we met at my locker.

"So, I'll see you at your house?" I asked.

"I have a better idea. You know that park a few blocks away from your house?" I nodded.

"Yes."

"Meet me there in about an hour." He said. I nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you then." I told him. He walked me to my mother's car, and kissed me.

"Be careful." He said.

"Shut up, and go home." I said, grinning.

"I'm working on it." He said, walking away. As he walked away, I saw Carrie walking across the parking lot alone.

"Carrie?" I called. She kept walking. "You know, I can't believe you're actually doing this again."

"I don't really want to speak to you." She almost snarled.

"I figured as much. When you finally get over yourself, feel free to come talk to me. Until then, you can be your snot-nosed bitchy self with your other friends." I said. I turned and went back to the car. That girl made my blood boil. When I got home, I started on some homework, wanting to bide my time until I headed for the park. I finished my homework quickly. I went downstairs, and grabbed a bite to eat, before grabbing my keys and starting towards the park on foot. As I walked, I was almost positive he was already there. It took him all of three minutes to get from the boarding house to here on foot. When I got to the park, I realized I'd been wrong. I didn't see anyone. I looked around, trying to see if I saw him anywhere, and I was just missing him, but I didn't. It was pretty quiet, so the noise I heard next was pretty distinct, and I knew it pretty well. It was a gurgling sound, and it sounded disgusting. I turned in the direction it was coming from, and peered into the woods. I took a few steps forward, closer to the forest, and that's when I recognized him. I watched as the girl hit the ground at his feet, no doubt she was dead. Tears were streaming down my face, as I slowly backed away, and began running back towards my house. I knew if he saw me, I'd never get away. I had to get out and quick. When I made it back to my house, I dove into the car. Stefan… I had to get to Stefan, and quick. I had the gas pedal mashed to the floor as I sped towards the boarding house. I flew up their driveway, and busted in their door, not wasting my time with knocking.

"Stefan." I cried, as I ran inside. He was at the bottom of the steps immediately.

"Lyssa… what happened?" He asked. I was trying to catch my breath, and trying to speak at the same time. I felt like I might pass out. I just sobbed. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh… Lyssa, I need you to calm down, and tell me what happened." He said, calmly.

"I went to meet Damon… I was supposed to meet him at the park this afternoon…" I started, sobbing. "I went there… and I saw him ki—" My voice fizzled out, and I sobbed again, rocking my entire body.

"He killed someone?" Stefan asked. I nodded. "Who?"

"I don't know… I didn't stay to find out. When I saw it, I ran and came straight here." He wrapped his arms back around me.

"Everything's going to be fine. I need you to calm down…okay?" He asked. I nodded, but it was easier said than done. I'd just watched the person I loved kill a innocent girl. How was I supposed to calm down after witnessing that?

"I'm going to run upstairs, and get my jacket, and my keys and we're going to go figure this out, okay?" He asked. "I'll be right back." I nodded. He turned and walked upstairs, and into his room. I stood there, back against the wall, crying. I didn't know what to do. My entire body was numb. I then saw movement down the hall, and looked up to see Damon walking towards me.

"Damon…" I whispered, taking a step away from him.

"Hey… I thought we agreed to meet—" He stopped, and looked at me. He saw the tears, watched me step away from him. His face went pale.

"You saw."

"Damon, how could you?" I whispered, my voice breaking at the end.

"Lyssa, you have to let me explain." He started. I shook my head violently.

"I don't want to hear it, Damon." I snapped. I watched as his eyes glistened as tears built there. I had the strong urge to go to him, to assure him everything would be okay, but then I saw an instant replay of what just happened in my mind, the innocent girl falling to his feet, not having a hope in hell of surviving. He stepped towards me, so I stepped back again.  
>"I can't." I said. I turned, and opened the door, starting towards the car.<p>

"Lyssa, please. Listen, I didn't mean to kill her. It was an accident. She was hurt… I smelled her blood, and I couldn't resist. I haven't eaten in a day or so. I didn't want to hurt her." He said. I shook my head.

"You promised." I whispered. "You said you wouldn't kill anyone else. You told me that wasn't you anymore, and that you've changed. You told me that was your past but… apparently you just can't let the past go. You lied to me." I said, tears still streaming down my face as I turned to him.

"I didn't lie. I did change. Alyssa, you changed me."

"You're lying Damon." I snapped at him.

"That's not true. Alyssa, I'd never lie to you."

"Damon… Just stop." I said.

"Lyssa, please don't do this. I understand your hurt but—"

"Hurt? Damon… I watched you murder someone after you promised that wasn't you anymore. Hurt would be an understatement." I growled at him. "I was stupid to have believed you for so long. You're exactly the same. You haven't changed a bit."

"That's not true. Alyssa, you changed me. You changed everything about me. I didn't want to kill her. I'm sorry." He said, pleading with me.

"When promises are made… they mean everything. When they are broken… sorry means nothing." I said, meeting his gaze.

"Lyssa, don't do this."

"It's too late. I'm sorry… I can't." I turned and started to walk away, but he blurred in front of me. Tears were now streaming down his face. I stepped back.

"I can't live without you."

"You lived 165 years without me. I'm sure you'll manage." I said, smartly.

"Damn it, Lyssa… I couldn't help it. It wasn't my fault. I can help who I am, not what I am. It was involuntary." He said, stepping towards me. He gripped my shoulders, and met my gaze. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Damon…Just let me go."

"No. I won't… not until you forgive me." He said. I shook my head, tears steadily streaming down my face.

"Brother, let her go." Stefan said, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. Damon met my gaze again, and a few more tears escaped down his face. His hands slowly slid down my arms, and touched my hands. He released me. I closed my eyes tight, and allowed a few more tears to escape. With each tear that fell, another piece of my heart broke.

"I'm sorry." I said. I turned from him and opened my car door, getting in, and hightailing out of there. I allowed myself one last look in the rear-view mirror and saw that Damon was gone, and Stefan was there staring off into the woods, where I was guessing Damon disappeared. I kept driving though. I'd lost the one thing in the world that actually meant something to me. When I made it home, I ran upstairs, and closed my window, locking it and pulling the curtains to. I started to go into the bathroom, but I didn't make it that far. My knees gave way, and I fell to the floor. My chest ached, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Finally, I cried myself into unconsciousness.


	16. This Is It!

**DAMON'S POV**

I watched as her car disappeared down the driveway. I shrugged Stefan's hand off my shoulder and ran. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I knew I couldn't stand there any longer. I hadn't cried in a while… It'd actually been about a hundred years since I'd really cried, but now… everything was pouring out of me. The moment I was out of hearing distance of Stefan, I hit my knee's and sobbed. She was right. I'd promised her I wouldn't kill anyone else. I'd promised her I wasn't that person anymore, and I failed her. I'd taken another innocent life. I was no better now than I was before I met her. I wasn't different. I hadn't really changed at all, had I? I'd deluded myself into thinking I had because I loved her that much, because I wanted to be all she wanted me to be, but I couldn't do it. I'd tried, and I'd failed her. There was nothing more I could do now. She could try and change me all she wanted… at the end of the day, I was still a vampire, and there wasn't anything I could do to change it. I shook my head. The moment her hands slipped through mine, it was like she'd ripped my silent heart right out of my chest. She was right to leave. She was right to walk away. I would always be this… this monster, and she didn't deserve that. I wasn't good. Stefan was. Stefan didn't hurt people. Stefan was kind, and didn't think of humans as food. He was the most human vampire I'd ever seen, but me? I was a cold-blooded killer. I finally forced myself up off the ground and began walking aimlessly through the woods. I thought about going to her, begging her to hear me out one last time, but I knew that was pointless. She was gone. She'd never look at me the same ever again. When I first got here, she saw me as a player; someone who played girls like someone plays video games. Then she saw me as the most amazing thing to ever walk into her life, but now… she saw me for what I truly was. She saw what I'd worked so hard to try and hide from her. She'd finally seen the real me, the one that would rip into someone's throat and not think twice about it. She finally saw me, for me. Finally, I sat down against a tree, and brought my knees up, and laying my head back against it. Somewhere along the lines, I guess I passed out, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up on the ground. I sat up and looked around to see it was dark. I forced myself up off the ground, and wiped my face. I started walking aimlessly, but I knew exactly where I was going. When I reached her house, I could hear her soft sobs. It made my heartache knowing she was crying because of me. I carefully scaled the tree, and was careful to hide in the shadows of its large trunk to keep from being seen. She had the curtains pulled too, but I could see through them. She was sitting on her bed, back against the wall, crying into her hands. I wanted to go inside, I wanted to comfort her and make it go away, but I knew I couldn't. I knew I was the cause of this pain. I'd betrayed her trust in me. Everything I'd worked so hard for between me and her, and I'd thrown it all away like it was nothing. I'd worked so hard for her to trust me, love me. I'd opened up to her, confided in her like I'd never done to anyone else before, as she did the same with me… but now, we were just two people. A few tears leaked down my face as I watched her cry. Stefan had been right; losing her was Katherine all over again, times ten. I'd lost the most important thing I've ever had out of sheer stupidity. I sat down against the tree trunk, and listened to her soft sobs coming from inside. I wanted to make it better. I wanted to heal the hurt. There was nothing more I could say, nothing more I could offer. I didn't know what I was going to do, or how I was supposed to go on without her. I knew I couldn't give up though… not yet. I didn't care whether she'd already given up on me… this wasn't over. I wouldn't let it end this way. I watched and listened as she cried herself to sleep. I hung out until dawn, before I went home to get ready for school.

**ALYSSA'S POV**

I'd gotten maybe an hour or two of sleep, and it wasn't the greatest sleep in the world. I wouldn't actually call it sleep. I cried myself into unconsciousness. I got up, and got dressed, heading into the bathroom to get ready. I did my hair, and started on my make-up. It took a lot longer than normal, seeing as how I had a lot of dark circles to hide. I put drops in my eyes, taking away some of the redness, and sighed. I stared in the mirror, not even recognizing my own reflection. There was such a dark, haunted look in my eyes, like a piece of me was missing. It was then I realized that there was a piece of me missing. It was him. As I finished getting ready, I was sort of waiting to hear Damon's car honk. I honestly wouldn't have put it past him. When I got to school, his car was already there. _Of course. _I went inside, and headed to my locker. I opened the door of my locker, and started to get my book out when I heard Rose and Carrie walk up behind me.

"Hey Lys—" Rose cut herself off, when I turned to meet her gaze. "Oh God, what happened?" I shook my head, choking back the tears.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said.

"What? Trouble in paradise?" Carrie asked, snarkily. In that moment, I wanted to hurt her. I tried to get past Rose, to hit her, but she grabbed me, pushing me back.

"Lyssa, calm down. Carrie, get out of here." Rose snapped at her. Carrie grimaced at me.

"Bitch." I called after her. She kept walking. The anger quickly turned to sadness and before I knew it, I was sobbing into Rose's shoulder. Rose just held me.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"Damon and I broke up." I said, the words barely audible. She patted my back.

"It'll be okay." She murmured. I shook my head, and buried my face into her collar bone. When I finally pulled out of her embrace, and looked up, I saw him. He'd just walked past, but his head was turned in my direction. He'd seen everything, and if he hadn't actually seen it… he'd definitely heard it. I sobbed again at seeing him. "You'll get through it. You always do."

"I don't know about this one." I whispered. She smiled, and pulled my chin up to look at her.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay? I'll save you a spot." I nodded.

"Okay." I murmured, as she turned and headed to class. I took a deep breath, and closed my locker door, heading towards first period, where I knew he already was. When I walked in, I tried to avoid his gaze. It was definitely hard though. He looked almost as bad as I did. He was still dead sexy, but you could tell he hasn't slept all night. I walked to my desk, and sat down, careful not to look his direction. I saw his eyes flicker my way a few times during class, and he even started fidgeting in his chair, as if he was trying to keep himself occupied from looking at me. At one point, I watched him reach up and wipe something away from his face. Was he crying again? Oh no. I quickly turned away, careful not to look at him again. I couldn't afford to start sobbing in class. When the bell rang, I bolted, careful not to look back. When I headed towards English, Stefan was outside waiting for me. When I met his gaze, the tears started flowing down my cheeks again. I walked to him, and right into his arms. He held me close, and patted my back.

"It's going to be okay, Lyssa."

"It's not going to be okay." I murmured. When he pulled away, he pulled my face into his hands and wiped the tears.

"You'll figure this out. I know you will." He said.

"I don't know…" I murmured.

"Come on." He said, taking my hand and pulling me inside. We sat down at our desks, and class began. I wasn't sure why, but it was really reassuring having him here beside me. He made me feel better, even thought we didn't speak. Stefan was like the brother I never had. When lunch rolled around, he walked with me. Right before we got there, I turned to him.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, and I'll meet you inside, okay?" I asked.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Go get us a table and I'll meet you inside." He nodded and did as I said. I turned and walked away from the cafeteria. What I didn't tell him was I never actually intended on going in there. I walked to my locker, and slid down to the floor, pulling my knee's up and wrapping my arms around them. I cried a little, but was able to hold most of it in. I laid my forehead against my knees, and waited for the bell to ring so I could go back to class. As I sat there, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Lyssa." He whispered. His voice sounded so soft, so fragile. I knew I could break him with one word.

"Damon, go." I murmured against my knees. I didn't want to look at him, knowing this would be that much more painful if I did.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"There's nothing more to say." I said. I still hadn't looked up.

"There's a lot more to say." He said. I looked up at his tear stained face. Another piece of my heart shattered to the ground.

"No… there isn't." I said, forcing myself up off the ground. I stumbled a little, and he reached out ready to catch me, but I caught myself, careful not to let him touch me.

"Lyssa… I know your upset with me, but you—"

"Upset? Damon… I watched you murder an innocent person. Upset wouldn't exactly be the word I'd use." I snapped at him, cutting off what he was going to say.

"Lyssa, all I want is a chance to explain."

"The time for explanations is over, Damon. I can't do this. I'm done with all of this. I'm done with you." The words stung as I spoke them. Another piece of my heart hit the floor. If I kept this up, soon there'd be nothing left.

"You don't mean that…" He said.

"Don't I?" I asked, meeting his gaze.

"Lyssa, don't do this to us… We can fix this."

"There's nothing left to fix, Damon." I said.

"I can't….please, don't make me live without you. I need you."

"You'll manage just fine on your own." I said, stepping away from him.

"I won't. I love you."

"Should have thought of that before you killed her." I said. I watched as he flinched at my words. Another piece of my heart fell before him.

"Don't let us end this way… please."

"I'm sorry Damon. This is it."

"Lyssa, don't do this. I love you." He said. He sounded so fragile and was on the brink of tears. I could hear the lump forming in his throat.

"And I love you too… that's why it's better this way. We shouldn't get in any deeper than we already have. I can't do this Damon. I won't."

"So you're just going to walk away. After everything we've been through, you're just going to give up?" I nodded.

"I can't deal with this Damon. You lied to me… I can't do this anymore." I watched as a silent tear slid down his face.

"You promised you'd never walk away from me." He said. I looked him directly in the eye then.

"I guess we both lied then, huh?" I asked. He flinched and then a few more tears ran down his face.

"Lyssa… please."

"I'm sorry… but this is it. I'm done." I said. I turned and walked away, leaving him standing there. I left what little bit of my heart had remained on the floor in front of him. The one thing that meant the most to me, and I turned my back on it after I promised I wouldn't.

**DAMON'S POV**

I watched as she turned and walked away from me. What was left of my silent heart shattered to the ground in front of me. Tears steadily streamed down my face as I watched her disappear from view. I knew I couldn't stick around here, so I headed out to my car, getting in and hightailing out of the student parking lot. I just drove, not having any particular destination. I hadn't cried this much since Katherine. God, I was a sucker for a pretty face. Women were the only thing that ever evoked these sort of feeling in me. Normally I'd turn them off, not wanting to feel the pain, but regardless of how bad it hurt, it made me feel alive. I remembered Lyssa's words in my head_. "You hurt because you're alive."_ I knew now that it was true. I finally had to pull the car over, due to the road not being visible through the tears. I could hear her words over and over in my head like it was on repeat. _"This is it, Damon." _They'd cut me like a knife. I didn't want to believe it. This couldn't be the end. It couldn't be over. Our love had been short-lived, but there was no way she'd really walk away from me, would she? Would she really do that in spite of everything we've been through? I laid my forehead against the steering wheel. Who was I kidding? Of course she would. She watched me murder someone. If that wasn't enough to make someone leave, I didn't know what was. I wasn't sure how long I sat in the car, before I finally turned around and headed home. When I got home, Stefan was already there. I headed in and straight towards my room, when I heard Stefan behind me.

"Damon?"

"What?" I hissed, forcing as much venom into the word as I could. He recoiled a little.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't know Stefan, do I look like I'm fucking okay?" I growled.

"Damon… things will get better."

"No… they won't. She's done with me." I said.

"She's upset right now, and she's saying thing's she doesn't mean. I know she loves you. She wouldn't just walk away from you." He told me. I shook my head.

"You're wrong. You didn't see her face. She meant it." I said, tears forming in my eyes again.

"I'm telling you, she'll come back. She can't keep this up forever. I know what you mean to her."

"Not enough." I whispered.

"Damon, I understand what you're going through. I'll get better." And that's when I blew up.

"No. You don't understand, Stefan. You don't understand what it's like having to have lived through what I've lived through. You have no idea. I killed Katherine. It's my fault she's dead. Katherine isn't even relevant right now. Lyssa is, and I did what I promised myself I wouldn't. I betrayed her trust in me. I fucked everything up. I'm always doing something to lose the ones I love." I said, everything rushing out of me. I was yelling it more than I was actually speaking it. My chest was throbbing.

"Damon… I—"

"It's okay Stefan. I'll live." I said.

"Technically your—." I cut him off with a glare, and turned walking into my bedroom, and slamming the door behind me. I threw myself down on my bed, burying my face into my pillows. I'd blown it. There wasn't anything else I could say, nothing I could offer up. I closed my eyes, and slowly fell into unconsciousness.

**ALYSSA'S POV**

My heart ached, my head throbbed, and I felt awful. I just couldn't sit around though. I wasn't sure what brought me back here, but here I was, in the same park I'd watched him kill that girl in. I sat on the swing, staring off into the sky. I had my IPod in and my music up full blast in my feeble attempt to drown out my own thoughts. It was extremely difficult though when my heart was screaming at me to go to him. I knew how bad he was hurting. I knew the toll this was taking on him. I remembered Stefan's words as I swung. _"If he loses you, it'll be Katherine all over again."_ I shook my head. I knew he was in pain, but he had no idea what he'd done to me. He'd lied to me… He just… I cut the thought off. I knew he was sorry, but sorry just wasn't enough. Nothing he could do… or say would ever make up for what I saw. I hadn't even noticed her walk up, but when I looked up, Carrie was standing before me. I pulled my ear buds out and narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want?" I hissed. There was so much venom behind my words it surprised me.

"I saw you were alone. I came to make sure you were okay. Usually you're with Damon." She said.

"It isn't like you care, Carrie. So just be on your merry little way." I snapped at her.

"Where is he?"

"We broke up, alright? You happy now? Now you have nothing to be jealous of. Now my life is just as shitty as yours. Now you can be my friend again like every other fucking time this has happened." I said, it all rushing out of me. She looked down.

"My life isn't shitty."

"Then why the hell are we always playing this game? Why the hell are you always jealous of what I have?" I demanded. She sighed.

"I… I don't know."

"Of course not." I said. I got up, and started walking away.

"Lyssa, wait."

"No." I snapped. I kept walking, not wanting to have to look at her anymore. The more I talked to her, the angrier I became. I was afraid if I didn't leave, I might end up hurting her. I shook my head. It felt like the only one I could trust… was me. I walked home, tears silently streaking down my face.


	17. Rearview!

**DAMON'S POV **

I was still undecided, wavering back and forth between what I wanted and what I needed. I needed to get over this. I needed to move on, but could I? Could I walk away? Would I even be able to? I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I heard Stefan's car roll up, so I knew he'd be in to check on me in a few minutes. I thought about telling him of my plan to leave, but I wasn't even sure I could do it yet. No need to rile him up just yet. He opened the door and leaned against the doorframe.

"How you holding up?" He asked.

"How am I normally 'holding up' Stefan?" He nodded, and smiled to himself.

"Lyssa told me to deliver a message to you for her, but I'm not sure I should." He said.

"What? What'd she say?" I demanded, sitting up.

"She told me to tell you that she misses you." I narrowed my eyes at him, and was up out of my bed and in his face.

"You're lying." I snarled.

"I'm not. Damon, I wouldn't lie to you about her." I just stared at him, not really sure whether I should believe him or not.

"She… she really said that?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed and turned my back on him.

"Of course." I muttered. Of course she'd wait until I was ready to do something big, until I was ready to leave to tell me that she missed me.

"She also knows you were in her tree outside her window last night." He said.

"She did?" I asked. I felt my face get a little warm.

"Yeah. She said you should stop trying to be so slick if you're going to spy on her." He told me. I rolled my eyes. Of course she'd say that. When I saw her looking out the window, she really had been looking at me.

"Thanks Stefan." He nodded.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"Have you ate?" He asked.

"My diet is none of your concern." I snapped at him.

"Lyssa is worried about you. She wants you to eat." He said. Naturally he'd tell her that I'd stopped eating.

"How does she know I'm not eating, Stefan?" I demanded. He smiled.

"I'm trying to lure her here for you. I'm trying to help you." He said.

"I don't want her here because she feels obligated to. I don't want her here because she feels sorry for me. If she's going to come back I want it to be on her terms." I snapped at him.

"I'll leave you alone. I'll see you later, Damon." He said, before closing the door and walking out. As I sat there, pacing my room, I realized I had to do this. This was what was best for her. She couldn't spend the rest of her life wanting me, but knowing she couldn't be with me. As long as I'm here, she'll hurt. As long as I'm here, I'll hurt. I sighed. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to give up on everything I'd worked so hard for… but I couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. I couldn't stand to suffer here anymore. I grabbed the boxes out of my closet and threw them in the corner of the room. Before I could actually leave, I had to apologize properly. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and sat down.

_Dear Lyssa, the love of my life,_

_I'm sorry. Sorry doesn't even begin to describe what I feel. I feel horrible for the way things turned out between us. I hope you know you mean everything to me, and you always will. Even distance won't change that. You'll always be the person who showed me what true love was. You'll always mean the world to me, and you'll always have a special place in my heart. Vampires don't forget things, and I know for a fact I won't ever forget you, no matter how much distance I put between us. No matter what happens, whether you find someone new, and move on… you'll always have my heart Alyssa Carson. I'm so sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry that I lied. I broke a promise, and I betrayed your trust in me, and you don't know how much I regret it. I never intended to hurt you. My intentions were to love you, and make you feel like the most important person in the world, because in my world, you were. You'll always be the best thing to ever walk into my life, and the worst thing to lose. Losing you, felt like someone ripped my silent heart right out of my chest. Sometimes, I can still hear you whisper you love me. When I think about you too much, I can hear you whisper my name and tell me how much you need me, but when I think about what I did to you, I can hear you tell me that this is it, and it's over. When I close my eyes, all I can see is you… you walking away from me, walking straight out of my life. I don't blame you. In your shoes, I would have done the same. The hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life was let you walk away, knowing there was nothing I could do to stop you. I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me, but by then… I'll be long gone. I hope you move on, and find someone new, someone who will treat you the way I should have, someone who won't lie, or hurt you the way I did. I love you Alyssa Carson and my silent heart will always be yours. Take care of yourself, and know that I'll always love you. Even if I live to be a thousand years old, I'll love you. Goodbye Alyssa._

Love Always,

_Damon Salvatore._

A few tears hit the paper before I could fold it up. I placed the letter in an envelope, and slid it into my nightstand out of view of my brother. I lay down on my bed, and let a few broken sobs escape.

The next two days I spent packing. Stefan was completely oblivious to what I was doing. He didn't come to check on me much anymore, and when he did, I was quick enough to hide it all. Just to make him happy, I ate once. It shut him up for a little while, and plus... If I was leaving and had to be around humans, I needed to eat or I'd do the same thing over again. After what I'd done to Lyssa, after what she'd seen, I'd sworn off killing humans. I would never kill another human again. I was doing it for Lyssa... Everything I did was for Lyssa... What I was doing now... It was for Lyssa. As I finished packing, I felt a few tears leak down my face. It was involuntary now. I didn't even know I was crying these days. I took a few boxes out to the car, hoping I could get them all in there before Stefan got home from dinner. _Of course I wouldn't get what I wanted._ He started towards me. When he finally made it to me, he looked sort of hurt.

"Damon, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm leaving… I have to get out of here. I can't stay here anymore."

"You can't just run from your problems." He said.

"I'm not running from anything." I snapped. "I have to get out of here for her sake, and for the sake of my sanity. Without her here, I might lose it. As long as I stay, she'll hurt. I can't stick around and watch that. I can't stick around and watch her suffer. The sooner I get out of here, the faster we'll both move on and get over this. I'm doing this for her, not just for myself." I said, trying to keep a hold on my composure. I'd managed to keep a straight face until he showed up. My okay façade was slipping.

"Damon… you don't have to leave."

"I do. I have to do this for her." I told him. He just looked at me. "I'm sorry Stefan, I don't want to leave, but I have no choice. The longer I sit around here, the more I hurt. I know she isn't coming back. There's no point in sitting around waiting for it to happen. It's a lost cause." I told him.

"You don't know that Damon. Give it another week, and maybe I can talk to her—" I shook my head.

"No. I don't want her badgered and begged to come back. I want her to do it on her terms, willingly, but I know that isn't going to happen. When she said we were through and we were done, she meant it. You didn't see her face, Stefan. She's done with me. I can't sit around waiting on someone who isn't coming back. That's like waiting for rain in a drought." I told him.

"Damon, I don't want you to give up yet."

"She's given up on me." I said quickly. "There's no reason to stay."

"You're giving up to easily. You've never done that before." Stefan told me.

"Sorry kid." I told him.

"You do what's best for you, Damon." I nodded, and went back inside, bringing boxes outside and stuffing them into my car. When I was done, I grabbed Alyssa's letter, and took it to Stefan.

"Do me a favor?" I asked. He nodded. "Give this to her. It's my official apology and good-bye. I figured it'd be better this way than trying to tell her myself."

"I'll give it to her." He said. I leaned up against my car, and looked at Stefan. "Your sure this is what you want Damon? You'll never see her again."

"This is what's best for her." I said.

"But is it what's best for you?" He asked.

"It's not… but for the first time in my life, I'm putting someone else's needs before my own." I said. I smiled. "You should be proud of me brother."

"I don't want you to leave Damon." He finally said.

"I have to go, Stefan." I said. "I better go before I change my mind." He nodded.

"Bye little brother." I said. I stepped forward and hugged him. It didn't happen often, but my brother had definitely kept me grounded during my time of need. "I'll see you around Little brother." I released him and stepped back. "Make sure she gets this." I handed him the envelope. He nodded.

"I will. Take care of yourself." He said.

"You too." I told him, before turning and getting into the car and backing out, leaving my brother, my house, and my old life in the rearview.


	18. Pretending!

I paced back and forth in my room. Go to him, don't go to him…. Go to him, don't go to him. I wished I had a flower to pick petals off of. It would have been much easier that way. I was lost and completely confused. I missed him so much. My soul longed for him. Hell, every part of my being longed for him. I needed him to touch me, to kiss me one more time. I needed Damon Salvatore more than I needed oxygen, food, water, anything. I couldn't stand it any longer. I'd sworn to myself that I wouldn't run back to him. He lied, he betrayed my trust in him, I couldn't go back to that. I couldn't take it anymore though. We needed each other. We couldn't fully function without one another. I had to do this. I couldn't take this pain… this suffering anymore. I put my head in my hands, and took a deep breath.

"Damon." I whispered. I grabbed my keys off my bedside table, and ran down the stairs to my car. I sped all the way through town, glad I didn't stumble upon any cops. I couldn't believe I was doing this. All the promises I made to myself that I wouldn't run back, and here I was, running right back. I didn't care anymore. I belonged with him. His arms was the only place I felt whole. Without him, I felt like a huge chunk of me was missing. I needed that part of me back. I sped up the drive-way to see his car gone. I didn't care. I dove out of the car, and ran to the door. I knocked, and waiting, shaking with anticipation. When Stefan opened the door, he looked like he was upset. Automatically, panic flooded through me.

"Stefan… where is he? Where's Damon?" I asked. My whole body trembled as I anxiously awaited his answer. I felt like I might pass out. "Stefan."

"You're too late." He said.

"What do you mean to late?" I asked. He reached out to the table next to the door, and handed me an envelope, Damon's perfect script writing on the front of it.I tore into it, my heart beating ninety miles per minute. After reading the first two lines, I was crying. The words that cut me like a knife, the words that struck me hardest were, _distance _and _good-bye. _The words I'd used against him had now been turned around on me. I wondered if this was how he felt when I'd told him good-bye. I looked up at Stefan.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know." Stefan answered. "Your guess is as good as mine. He said him leaving was what was best for the both of you."

"How could he just leave me… I don't understand why he'd do that." I cried.

"He thought you didn't want him anymore. That's what you told him." He said. I recoiled as if Stefan had smacked me.

"He can't just leave me here." I whispered, looking at Stefan.

"He's gone… probably long gone the way he drives. He left about two and a half hours ago.

"Why didn't you call me?" I demanded.

"He told me not too."

"God damn it, Stefan. Since when do you listen to him?" I screamed.

"I'm sorry Lyssa, but he's gone. I tried to talk him out of it, but he said it was what was best for both of you. The only thing you can do for him now is move on… like he wanted you too."

"I can't just…" I put my face in my hands, and sobbed. "I have to go."

"You don't need to be driving in your condition, Lyssa." He said.

"I don't care. Nothing matter's anymore… What's the use of even—." He cut me off.

"Lyssa, don't talk like that. If anything happened to you, you'd have failed him. He wants you to be happy, to live a full human life." Stefan said. I shook my head.

"I have to go." I said, running back to my car. Stefan was right. I definitely shouldn't have been driving in my condition, but I left the part of me that cared back in the Salvatore drive-way. I high-tailed out of there, and started driving, no particular destination in mind, just driving. I could barely see the road through the tears and sobs. I drove for about forty-five minutes before I realized I was coming up on the little dirt road I'd grown to love. I turned down it, needing a place to think, a place to be alone, a place to figure out what the hell I was going to do now that he was gone. As I drove down the dirt road, raindrops started hitting my windshield. _Of course. _As the rain started to fall harder, I had to squint to fully see out of my windshield. That's when I saw something that made my heart stop entirely, then start up again and kick into overdrive. Not too far up the road, I could see a black car. I stopped my car, and shut it off, getting out and starting to jog towards the opening through the trees. I saw him standing there, back to me, looking out over the cliff. I couldn't see his face, but by God was he a sight for sore eyes. I was quiet, careful not to let him know I was behind him. I was soaking wet now, but so was he. He was about ten feet away from me when I spoke.

"Come here often?" I asked, hoping my voice wouldn't break. I was grateful it didn't. He turned around slowly, almost as if he were scared he was hearing things. It was in moments like this, I truly believed there was a God.

"Alyssa." He whispered. I loved the sound of my full name coming from his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I honestly don't know. I found myself driving, until I realized this was where I was headed." I told him. "I was hoping I might find the answer to my prayers here."

"My brother put you up to this… didn't he?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No… He didn't. I came to your house, looking for you." I said. I paused before continuing. "I couldn't do it anymore… I couldn't stay away. I got tired of pretending I didn't need you, and that I could live without you." He shook his head as if he didn't believe a word I was saying. "Damon." I whispered, taking a step forward.

"Lyssa… don't." He breathed. He sounded like he was in so much pain. I knew he sounded that way… because he was. I met his eyes.

"I need you, Damon. I got tired of pretending that I don't." A tear escaped and ran down my cheek.

"No… You don't." He said. I could see a month's worth of hurt playing across his face. It hurt me to look at him.

"Damon… please, don't leave. I need you here…"

"But you said—." I cut him off.

"I know what I said. I lied. I thought I could do it. I thought I could live without you, maybe learn to forget you, and move on… but I couldn't. Ever since I told you I was through, I felt like part of me was missing. That part of me was you. I can't live without my soul, Damon." I said. I watched as what looked like more tears escaped down his face. It was hard to tell through the rain. We were both soaking wet at this point, but neither of us seemed to care.

"It's better that I leave." He said.

"Better for who?" I asked. "I know you don't want to leave, and I damn sure don't want to you go. Stefan needs you… I need you."

"For the first time in my life, I'm thinking of someone else's needs before my own. It's better off this way." He said.

"It's not. I won't be able to go on without you here." I whispered. He looked away from me. I was winning. I took two steps forward, and he took two steps back.

"Lyssa, stop… please." He begged.

"See. If it hurts you this much to leave, how can it be what's right? You know this isn't what you want."

"I'm doing this for you." He snapped, raising his voice at me.

"I. Don't. Want. You. To. Leave." I said, each word separate and distinct. He shook his head.

"I'll only end up hurting you again." I shook my head violently.

"No… You won't. Damon, please… don't do this." I begged.

"I can't live with the pain of hurting you again. I'll never be able to forgive myself. Please… Just let me go."

"The only reason I hurt so much was because I tried to remove myself from you instead of trying to work through things. What you did? Yes… It hurt me, you lied to me… but it wasn't until after I removed myself from you did I realize that the only reason I was still hurting was because I wasn't with you." I explained. He shook his head at me.

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?" I demanded.

"Both." He said. I recoiled. I felt like he'd slapped me in the face. I actually would have preferred it.

"After everything we've been through, you're just going to walk away?" I demanded, anger becoming prominent in my voice.

"Why not? You did." I recoiled again. I felt my chest start to ache, just like it always did when I thought about him. I felt like he'd just ripped my heart straight from my chest, threw it on the ground in front of me, and stomped on it.

"I didn't walk away. I didn't give up. It was only a matter of time before I came crawling back, and you knew that." My voice broke, as he shook his head, tears streaming down my face. "I love you." I whispered.

"Lyssa… I just…" He stopped. "I have to get out of here before I can't force myself to leave." I smiled slightly, trying to display some of Damon's normal bravado.

"I'm hoping I can keep you here long enough to make you change your mind." I said.

"Lyssa… please."

"Look me in the eye and tell me this is really what you want… You really want to leave, and never see me again." I said.

"I don't want to leave, Lyssa… but I have to." This made me angry, and I stormed towards him, not caring if he backed away from me.

"You listen to me, Damon Salvatore." I pushed him. "You don't have to go anywhere. No one is forcing you to leave, and you don't even want to leave. You're reason for leaving is stupid. You're being stubborn, and hardheaded, just like you've always been. I want you to stay. Stefan wants you to stay. You have no real reason to go." I pushed him again, angry tears streaming down my face. I started to push him a third time, but before I touched him, he grabbed my wrists in his hands. He stood there, staring down into my eyes. Looking at him, you could tell he hadn't ate much, and that he hadn't slept much either. He was still just as beautiful as I remembered.

"Stay here..." I whispered. "Please."

"I can't. This is what's best for you."

"Then why are you still here?" I asked him, yanking my wrists out of his grasp.

"I keep trying to leave." He said. I watched as his eyes cut to his car, squinting in the rain. I could see the pain in his eyes. He wanted to be able to leave, but he couldn't. He wasn't as strong as he thought he was. Not when it came to me, he wasn't. I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. I could feel my sanity slowly slipping through my fingers. I was about to lose it.

"You don't love me anymore." I whispered.

"That's a lie… and you know it."

"If you loved me… You wouldn't be so ready to walk out on me." I said, squinting at him as the rain started to get heavier.

"This isn't something I decided quickly. This wasn't just a whim. It took me an entire month to realize I needed to go." He said.

"You don't need to leave. Do you remember our song, Damon? It's called Stay with Me for a reason." He flinched at my words. I saw the pain in his eyes like I'd just staked him. I think he would have preferred it. "Damon, I'm in love with you. I'll never feel about anyone the way I feel about you. I want you to stay here. I want you to stay with me forever." I whispered.

"Forever is a long time, Lyssa."

"Forever is what I'm asking for." I told him.

"I can't do this, Lyssa… If I hurt you again… I won't be able to take it." I became furious then. I tried to push him, but he caught me right as my hands touched his chest, and brought my mouth roughly to his. In that moment, the world fell apart around me. My angry resolve shattered, and everything in this moment was right. For the first time in a month, I felt whole. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closer as our kisses deepened. I ran my fingers through his soaking wet, brown hair.

"Damon…" I whispered, meeting his gaze as we broke free from each other.

"Alyssa." He said, my name falling from his lips.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for the hurt I caused you. I'm sorry I made you suffer."

"You did what you thought was best for you… and now… I'm doing what's best for me." I saw that smug, Damon smile fill his features. "And you're what's best for me." The moment the words were out of his mouth, I brought his mouth back to mine, cutting off any other words he might have wanted to say. All I knew what that he was staying, and that he was mine. That was all I needed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and allowed him to pick me up. I pulled away and smiled as I met his gaze.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore." I said.

"I love you too Alyssa."

"Come on… We should get you home." He said, smiling, before setting me back on my feet, and walking me to my car. He promised he'd meet me at my house, so I agreed, and back out, heading home. When we arrived, my mother's car was gone. He went through the window, as I went into the house, and into the darkness of the kitchen to check the bulletin board. She'd left me a note to let me know she'd gone out with the girls and wouldn't be home. I threw it in the trash, and started to turn the corner, when I was suddenly pushed up against the wall, and another mouth was on mine. I smiled against his lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He knotted his fingers into my hair, clutching it in his hands. He picked me up, and ran upstairs, laying me down on my bed, and crawling over top of me. I didn't bother telling him to get off, or that things were going too far. I needed this. I needed him. I didn't waste any kind of time. As we kissed on my bed, I ran my hands under his shirt, and tugged it off over his head. He made an agitated sound at the separation of our lips. I giggled as I tossed his shirt to the floor, and gently brought his mouth back to mine. He hitched a leg around his waist, and rolled, putting me on top of him. He ran his hands under my shirt, hesitating, as if waiting for my refusal. He didn't get it, so he quickly tugged it off, over my head, and ran his hands back down my body. I smiled down at him as I leaned down to press my lips back to his. I loved the way I felt under his touch, like I was the most important thing in his world. It was in moments like this I knew I was alive. I could tell where things were headed and they were escalating very fast. I knew one thing for certain, and that was that I wasn't about to say no. It was now that I realized what I'd almost lost. I shuddered to think of losing him, losing what we had together. He made me feel like I was the most important, most amazing thing in the world, but I knew in his world, I was. He kissed down my jaw, my throat, my collar bone. He wasn't pushing me into anything, which definitely wasn't like him. As he kissed down my body, I whispered his name, causing him to shudder underneath me. I loved making him do that. I ran my hands down his chest, his stomach to the button of his jeans. While not removing my lips from his, I managed to undo them. He looked up at me, a little confused. Every time he'd ever tried this with me, I'd pushed him away and told him no. That wasn't about to happen tonight. The only thing I wanted in the world right now… was him.

"Lyssa… don't." He said. I put a finger to his lips.

"Don't pretend you don't want too." I said, seductively. He gave me that smug Damon smile.

"I don't think your thinking clearly." He said. I shook my head at him.

"You're wrong. I'm thinking extremely clearly, for the first time in a month, I'm actually thinking clearly." He just stared up at me. He was torn, and I could see it. "I want you, Damon." I whispered, trying to make it as seductive as possible.

"Lyssa, you know that's not fair." He whispered. I could see his control slipping.

"I need you."

"I don't want to make you—." I shook my head at him.

"You're not making me do anything. I want this. I want you… all of you." The moment the words were spoken, he brought my mouth back down to his, and rolled over, putting himself on top of me. I undid his jeans the rest of the way, and maneuvered them off him, with a little help from him of course. It wasn't very easy to undress someone when they were on top of you. He ran his hands down my stomach to the snap on my shorts, and undid them, throwing them off the side of my bed. You could tell Damon was much more experienced than me in this department. When you live a hundred and sixty five years, I guess you have to be. Once again, we were half naked in each other's arms. This… this I was used too. What came next? I wasn't. He ran his hand up my back, and underneath my bra snap. He pushed me away gently, and met my eyes.

"This is what you want?"He asked. I nodded.

"I want you." I said. That smug smile filled his features once again. He flicked the hook of my bra, and the material loosened around me. He pulled it away from me, gazing down at me as if I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. I always thought the first time a guy saw me naked, I'd be uncomfortable, but… under Damon's touch… I'd never felt more at home. The only thing I could fully focus on was how much I loved him, how much I needed him in my life, and how I would never come that close to losing him again. As more clothes came off, and things started to progress, he pushed away from me again.

"Your positive this is what you want? Lyssa… I'm not going to—." I cut him off by placing a finger to his lips. He nipped at the skin, and smiled.

"I'm ready for this. I love you, Damon."

"I'll wait for you." He said, conveying so much love with his eyes.

"Could you really stop, and put all your clothes back on, and pretend this didn't happen?"

"For you… I would. If you weren't ready… I would do it. I love you that much." He said.

"I'm positive, Damon. You're all I'll ever want." I whispered.

"What if… what if I bite you? I haven't eaten much over the past month… If I hurt you—." I cut him off.

"I don't care… if you bite me… you bite me. It happens. It's happened before. It isn't a big deal." I told him. He met my eyes once more, and nodded, bringing his mouth back down to mine. He lowered himself down into me, slowly… knowing that this was new for me. I dug my nails into his back, and whispered his name. I had my eyes closed tight, but I wished I could have seen his face in that moment. I could only imagine how smug his smile was. He pulled out slowly, and pressed back into me, going deeper. The sound I made was a little more than a whisper this time. My back arched upward. He brought his mouth to mine, and pressed kisses down my jaw, my neck, my collar bone. I could feel how tense his body was pressed to mine. I knew it was coming soon, but he was fighting it. He pressed his mouth to my collar bone, and whispered something I didn't quite understand. It sounded like I love you, but the sound of my moans and whispers overrode it. I felt his mouth open, and his teeth pierce the skin at my collarbone. I moaned louder and pressed my collarbone up at him, pressing his teeth and mouth deeper into it. When he pulled away, he gazed down at me, my blood staining his mouth, his eyes were black, and his teeth were sharp. He went to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, but I shook my head, and brought his mouth back down to mine. People had told me all my life, that sex wasn't ever as good as you thought it was going to be, and it was awkward, and you'd regret not waiting, and all these other things, but God… it was quite obvious they'd never had sex with a vampire. There weren't words to described how amazing it felt becoming one with Damon. He was the most amazing thing in my world.


	19. Home Sweet Home!

After it was over, Damon and I laid in my bed, my head on his chest. I reveled in the feel of his bare skin on mine. We lay in silence, just happy to be in each other's presence. It was scary to think how close we'd come to losing each other. As we lay there, he let his fingers gently trace the new bite mark on my collar bone. I flinched a little. He smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I shook my head and smiled up at him.

"Don't apologize. I liked it."

"Kinky girl." He said, giving me that signature Damon smirk.

"Just the way you like me." I ran my fingers down his perfectly sculpted chest. He nodded. "Damon?" I whispered.

"Yes love?"

"Promise me something?" I asked.

"Anything." He murmured, running his hands through my hair.

"Promise me you'll never leave me. Promise we'll always be together." I whispered. I felt him chuckle underneath me.

"I'll never leave your side ever again. You wanted forever… you got it." He said. I knew it was dangerous to have him promise me that, but I didn't care. I needed to know he was here, for always and I'd never come that close to losing him ever again. I turned to face him, and kissed him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It's hardly a job. Right here is where I belong."

"I agree." I said, pulling him closer. We laid like that for what seemed like ever before he turned to me, and smiled.

"You know, there's nothing I want to do more than to lay here in bed naked with you… but I think we might need to get dressed and head back to my place." I raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" I asked. I was super tired, and honestly didn't feel like moving.

"Well, one… your mom might come home soon. I don't think she'd take to kindly to us in bed, naked… and two… I'm sure Stefan would like to know that I'm still here." He said. I stared at him for a second, and nodded.

"You're probably right."

"I'm always right." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Not always." He growled and rolled over, putting himself on top of me again.

"I was until I met you." He said, leaning down and kissing me. I smiled against his lips.

"If you keep this up… we won't be going anywhere." I told him. He chuckled as he pulled his mouth away from mine, but left our faces only inches apart. He was such a tease. I reached up, and pulled his mouth back to mine. He chuckled again, shaking the entire bed. I smiled.

"I'm like a drug. Once you start… you can't ever stop." He said.

"I knew that from the very beginning though." I told him. He smiled, and rolled off me, standing up, and grabbing his clothes. I sat up, and yawned.

"Did I wear you out?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows at me. I felt my face get a little hot. He pulled his shirt over his head, and smiled.

"A little." I threw my legs off the side of the bed, and stood up, but almost fell to the floor. He grabbed me before I could actually fall.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said. I stood up straight, and waited for the room to stop spinning before I stepped out of his arms. "I'm okay." He nodded, and watched me as I grabbed a new pair of clothes and got dressed. He wrapped an arm around my waist as he helped me downstairs and out to his car.

"That really wasn't necessary." I told him. He smiled.

"Maybe I just like being close to you. Is that a problem?"

"It is when I know you think I'm not capable of walking on my own." I said, smiling. He rolled his eyes.

"Women. Even over one hundred and sixty five years, I've yet to understand them."

"Icky. Don't remind me how old you are. It creeps me out." I said. He growled.

"If it creeps you out so bad… why'd you come after me? Huh?"

"Because your sooo hot." I said, feigning a swoon. He chuckled, and poked me.

"Stop talking." He said playfully.

"Fine." I said. I sat up, and turned away from him, staring out the window, not saying anything, knowing he couldn't stand it. We drove for about three minutes before he looked over at me.

"Lyssa… I was just kidding." He said. I shook my head.

"You want me to stop talking… that's what I'm doing." I said.

"You're talking right now."

"Damn it. Shut up." I said, giggling. He smiled. When we pulled into the drive-way, he turned to me.

"He already know's I'm here."

"How?"

"He knows the sound of my car."

"He can hear your car?" I asked.

"Our hearing is very keen. I can hear your car coming before you ever hit our street." He said. I shook my head.

"That's crazy." He nodded. When he stopped the car, we both got out, and headed to the door and inside. I found it weird how they always left there door unlocked, but I guess if anyone broke in, they'd know it. Stefan blurred to the bottom of the stairs, the moment we were in the door. I jumped a little, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Damon smirk.

"I'm home, little brother." Stefan's eyes fell on me.

"You didn't." He said.

"I did."

"I'm a sucker for a pretty face… what can I say?" Damon said, chuckling.

"How'd you find him?" He asked me.

"I followed my heart." I said, elbowing Damon playfully. Stefan smiled.

"I didn't think you'd be able to convince him, even if you found him."

"It took a lot of convincing… trust me." Damon said. I felt my face get kind of hot. I just looked down.

"Glad to have you home brother." Stefan said. Damon stepped forward, and hugged him. I felt my eyes start to water. I never thought I'd see the day when they were this friendly to each other. When Damon broke out of Stefan's embrace, Stefan opened his arms to me, and I walked into them, hugging him. I was careful to avoid letting him touch my collarbone. When I stepped out of his embrace, he smiled at me.

"So everything's good now?"

"Good would be an understatement." Damon said, smirking at me. I was careful to keep my eyes off him, scared I might start blushing. Stefan nodded.

"That's good. I'm really glad. I couldn't take anymore from the two of you. You guys were killing me." He said. I smiled.

"I'm sorry." I told him. Damon patted his back.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I know I was pretty bad around here."

"Uhm.. no. You were horrible… You moped around and would eat and—." Damon cut him off by clamping a hand over his mouth.

"No need to share with everyone." Damon said. Stefan rolled his eyes. I yawned. Damon walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Past the human's bed time." Damon said, smiling.

"Shut up. I can't help it." I rubbed my eyes.

"You guys get some sleep. God knows you haven't had any in a while." He said. We nodded, and he started towards his bedroom. He closed his door, and shut it behind him. I yawned again, and he chuckled.

"Your face when you do that is so adorable." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said, collapsing across his bed. He smiled, and laid down next to me.

"It feels good to be home." He told me.

"I agree." He raised an eyebrow.

"You don't live here." He said.

"I might as well, for all the time I spend here." I told him. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer to him.

"I wouldn't mind it so much." He said. "You living here, I mean."

"Of course not." I said, grinning. He rolled his eyes at me. "You know, you were letting Stefan in on a little too much out there."

"My brother's not that smart." He said.

"He's smarter than you." I said, grinning. He growled at me.

"Shut up, and go to sleep." He said.

"You know… if you're going to be mean… I think I'll just leave." I got up, and started to walk to the door, but he blurred in front of me. I smiled.

"That's what I thought." I said. He growled, and I watched as his face morphed and his teeth became visible. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh. Scary." I said, grinning. He stepped forward, and just to be a tease, I turned my head, exposing my neck. He blurred right in front of me, and lowered his mouth to my neck, and raked his teeth over my skin… not breaking it. He shook his head.

"You're insane. How can you not be scared of me?"

"You're too pretty." I said. He rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arms around me, tackling me to the bed. I winced when we hit the bed from the movement of my collar bone. He then registered what happened, and his eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot." He said.

"I'm fine." I said. He touched it gently. "I'm fine… honestly." I told him. He nodded.

"You should probably get some sleep." He said, clearly no longer in a good mood.

"Only if you'll sleep with me." I said, cracking him a smile.

"I can handle that." He said. He pulled his shirt off over his head, and started to throw it off the side of the bed.

"No wait.." I said, grabbing it. He gave me a look. I got up, and stripped my jeans and shirt, and pulled his t-shirt over my head, crawling back into bed, and into his arms.

"I said it once, I'll say it again, you look good in my shirt." He said. I giggled, and cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me close.

"I love you, Alyssa." He whispered into my hair.

"I love you too." I murmured, before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	20. Somewhere Only We Know!

_Four weeks later! _

I'd gotten the call from Damon earlier that day to meet him at his house around two o' clock. He called me as I was on my way to the boarding house to let me know he'd be a little bit late, to just tell Stefan I was waiting on him. Stefan smiled as he answered the door.

"Hey Lyssa, what's up?"

"Umm, not much. Damon called me, and told me to wait for him here." I said. Stefan nodded.

"Okay. Well, I was fixing to go out, actually… but you're more than welcome to hang out here until he gets back." He said, opening the door wider, for me to come in. I smiled.

"Thanks. He should be back soon. He said he wouldn't be long." I told him. He nodded.

"It's fine." He said. "I'll see you later." I nodded. He then turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him. I walked into the parlor, and sat down grabbing a book that lay on the desk, and started flipping through the pages. The book had to be at least a century old, and smelled of dust. I wasn't sure how long I'd been sitting there before I heard something down the hall. I waited to see if I heard it again, but I didn't. I got up, and walked to the threshold of the parlor, and looked down the hall.

"Damon?" I called. There was no answer. I shrugged and sat back down. The house was centuries old, so there was bound to be mice and stuff. I was freaking myself out. I chuckled, and sat back down, flipping through the pages of the book again. I heard the noise a second time, but this time it came from upstairs. It was louder and more distinct this time, like someone jumping on the top floor. I got up again. "Damon, if you're trying to scare me… consider it done. Please, stop." I said. The house went silent. I walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the sharpest tool next to it, and started out of the parlor. I then heard someone behind me, but when I turned, there was no one there. I started towards the door of the parlor when the same noise came from behind me. Once again, I turned to see the parlor empty.

"Who's there?" I said, walking towards the parlor threshold. A very silvery giggle came from somewhere close by.

"Damn it, I know somebody's in here. Who is it?"

"Your worst nightmare." She said. When I turned, I met a pair of jewel blue eyes. "You must be Alyssa." As I stared at her, I realized I knew who she was. Damon had described her so vividly, talking about her jewel blue eyes, and her hair being so blonde, it was almost white. There was no doubt in my mind.

"Katherine." I said. I watched as shock crossed her face, before her snarky expression came back. Now, I knew where Damon got it from.

"I see you've been well informed, for a human anyway." She said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back for my Salvatore boys." She said. I snorted.

"What makes you think they want you?" I asked smartly.

"And what makes you think Damon actually wants you. You're a petty human, Alyssa. Think about it. He's been mourning my 'death' since it happened. You really think he'd choose you over me?" She asked. My heart ached as I thought about it. I knew Damon loved me, but he'd loved Katherine for centuries, and mourned her loss for so long. No… He told me about her games. I wouldn't fall for this.

"He'd choose me over you."

"Did he tell you that he loves you, yet?"

"What is that any of your concern?" I asked.

"Answer the question, human." She growled. I stood up straight, trying to show her I wasn't afraid. I wondered if my show worked, because in reality, I was terrified.

"Yes. He did." I snapped back at her. She grinned.

"Awe, how sweet. Too bad he was lying to you. He loves me, and he'll always love me. You should get that through your head now." She said.

"Wrong. He loves me. He'll never choose you again." I growled.

"And why would you say that?"

"Because you treated him like dirt. You asked him to share you with his brother? That's not love, Katherine. You did nothing but play games with both of them. You should be ashamed of what you did. You may think he'll come running back into your arms, but I'll be damned if I'll let him go that easy. He'd never go back to the whore that destroyed his life." I said. Her face morphed into that of the monster I knew she was. She leaped at me, and I raised the fireplace tool I had, ready to strike, but the impact I was waiting for never came. I saw a blur, and heard Katherine growl as she smacked the floor.

"There's my boy." She said. Damon was on top of her, hand around her throat. He growled.

"What the hell's going on? You're supposed to be dead." He said. He picked her up off the floor, and threw her across the room, slamming her against the wall. He then turned to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I whispered, my voice shaking.

"I may have scared her a little." Katherine said.

"Shut up." Damon growled, throwing her across the room, and taking a defensive stance in front of me. "What the hell are you doing here, how are you even here?"

"Damon, come on. Did you really think I would kill myself just to make you and Stefan get along? Let's be serious here." She said.

"You… you faked the entire thing." Damon murmured. She nodded.

"Did a pretty good job too, if I say so myself."

"But your dress… and your ring."

"The dress… I was sad to part with. It was my favorite, although… You know that." She wiggled her eyebrows at him. I kind of wanted to punch her. "As for my ring, I just had another one made, and left mine. It was time for a new one any way." He shook his head. He was completely at loss. Katherine smiled brightly at me, as if to say 'got him'.

"You lied to us. Stefan and I both believed that you were dead… Everything that happened… it didn't have to be this way." He said.

"I'm sorry that you and your brother were idiots, and went off and killed each other. I never planned for that part of the story, Damon." She said smartly.

"If you wouldn't have left, it wouldn't have been a problem." He growled back at her.

"If you two would have just gotten over the fact I loved you both, we wouldn't have had this problem either." She said.

"That's not love." I snapped, stepping forward to put myself beside Damon instead of behind him.

"Your humans getting cocky, Damon."

"You used us as play toys Katherine. You never loved us. You used us to occupy your time while you were here, and then disappeared. Look what became of us, because of you." Damon said, growling at her.

"You don't like being immortal?" She asked, smiling. "I find it amazing."

"I liked being human, Katherine. Stefan and I never wanted this."

"Stefan definitely did. I remember a time when you did too." She murmured. Damon growled, and stepped forward as if to attack her, but I grabbed his hand, stopping him. He turned to me, and nodded, looking back at her.

"Isn't that sweet? Damon, you know you've only been using her as a distraction. It's me you want, and you know that."

"Get out of my house, Katherine."

"Damon… it could be like it was before. You promised you'd chase me forever, remember?" She said.

"Forever is over Katherine… get out."

"Maybe Stefan will be happy to see me." She said, and disappeared. Damon turned to look at me, taking my face in his hands.

"Are you okay? God… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you here alone. I had no idea she was… I just…-" He stopped not knowing what else to say.

"Hey… Shhh. It's okay." I murmured. He shook his head.

"You could have been killed. She wouldn't have thought twice about it, Alyssa."

"But I wasn't. I'm here, and I'm fine. You saved me. It's okay." I said.

"If you would have been hurt—" he started.

"Damon. Stop. I'm. Fine." I said, each word separate and distinct to get them through his head. He nodded, and looked down.

"Hey… come here." I whispered, pulling him over to the couch. I sat down, pulling him down after me. I pulled his head into my lap, and started running my fingers through his hair. "It's gonna be okay." I assured him, although I wasn't so sure myself. I was scared; terrified that she was going to steal him away from me. I couldn't lose him, not again.

"Stefan and I didn't have to die. We died for nothing. We both became this because of a lie." He murmured.

"I know. I'm so sorry." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"I can't believe it. She faked her own death, and then… and now we…" He stopped, not knowing how to go on.

"I know." I murmured. I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"You're not allowed to leave my side… you understand me?" He asked, meeting my gaze intently.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"She knows you mean something to me. She knows you're what's standing in her way from getting me back. She'll try and kill you, and Lyssa, I can't lose you again." He told me, voice on the edge of hysteria.

"Okay… okay. Shhh…I'll be here. I won't leave your side. I'm here." I told him. I knew Katherine being here, being alive was driving him insane inside.

"Come on, get up." I said, pulling him up.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Somewhere only we know." I murmured. He nodded, automatically understanding. We jumping in the car, and drove to our secret little hide out in the woods. We sat on the cliff, feet dangling above the water.

"How you holding up?" I asked him.

"I'm okay… for now." He said. "You've been so worried about me, I haven't' even asked you, how are you holding up? You had to be so terrified when you saw her."

"I was, but I lived."

"I'm so glad your okay. I don't know what I would have done if she would have hurt you." He murmured, squeezing my hand. I nodded. He turned and met my gaze.

"What are you thinking?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"You look like your thinking really hard about something. What is it?"

"It's nothing." I told him.

"It doesn't look like nothing. If there's something you want to tell me, then say it." He said.

"I'm scared."

"I'm not going to let her hurt you, Lyssa." He said. I looked down.

"That's not what I'm afraid of." I whispered, my voice barely audible.

"Then, what?" He asked. He pulled my face up to look at him, and the moment he met my eyes, he understood.

"You think… You think I'm going to go back to her, don't you?" He asked.

"I don't… I don't know what I think." I whispered. I stood up, and walked away from him, running my fingers through my hair. "All I know, is that I can't lose you again." I didn't have to turn around to know he was not longer sitting on the cliff. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and he turned me around slowly to look at him.

"You're not going to lose me. Her being here, it doesn't change anything. I love you. I want you, end of story."

"I know how much you loved her. Regardless of what she did to you and Stefan, you care for her… I get it if-." He cut me off, by putting a hand over my mouth.

"You're wrong. She means absolutely nothing to me." He said. "She is nothing. You… you are my everything. I'm not leaving you, ever. I promised you forever, I meant it."

"It's just-." He cut me off again.

"There is no 'just' anything. It's me and you, for always." He murmured. He laid his forehead against mine, and met my gaze. "You know you're all I'm ever going to want… ever." I nodded once.

"Okay." I whispered. He kissed me, and smiled.

"Would you like to come for a swim with me?" He asked, motioning to the water.

"Do I honestly have a choice?" I asked.

"Nope." He said. I giggled.

"Then, yes… I'd love too." I said. I followed him down the path, to the water. The sun was starting to set in the distance. He stripped down to his boxers, and I stripped too, diving into the water. Regardless of Damon's reassuring works, I still couldn't get Katherine out of my head. What if she came after Damon and I? What if she hurt him? I wouldn't be able to do anything. I was human, weak, nothing. She was right about that part, I was a petty human. He took me into his arms, encircling me in his embrace.

"Your silence is deafening." He murmured.

"I'm sorry. Next time you're crazy ex-girlfriend comes after me, I'll be sure to be more talkative." I said, giving him a smile.

"Har, har." He muttered.

"You're thinking about something else. Something you're not telling me."

"My thoughts are my own, butt out." I said, trying to lighten the mood in the slightest.

"Alyssa..." He groaned.

"I'm scared… alright. I'm scared she's going to come after you, after us, and you're going to get hurt trying to protect me." I whispered.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle her."

"She's older than you are." I told him.

"Age doesn't matter when you're a vampire."

"That's a lie, and you know it. Plus, she drinks living human blood. You don't." I reminded him. He growled.

"What are you getting at?"

"If… If I was a vampire, I'd be able to help you." His expression went blank.


	21. Addicted!

That Damon Salvatore mask slid over his face, the one he used when he tried to hide what he was feeling.

"Are you trying to say you-." I cut him off.

"I don't know what I'm saying. All I know is that I don't want you to get hurt trying to protect me." I told him.

"And you think becoming a vampire solves that problem?"

"I would be able to help you. I wouldn't be so defenseless. I'm helpless, and I hate it. I hate having to have you fight this battle for me. If she really is going to come after me, I don't want to have to cower in a corner and watch you take all the risks for me. Atleast… If I was a vampire, I could help you. I could take care of myself." I told him.

"You don't know what you're asking for." He said.

"I do. I know exactly what I'm asking for. I've watched you and Stefan. I know what it's like."

"You don't. You don't have any idea what it's like. You couldn't live like this, Lyssa. I know you couldn't." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
>"You're underestimating me." I said.<p>

"I'm not. It's not like that. I know you're capable, but… you… I promise you, this isn't a life you want."

"Why not? You'd get to stay with me forever." I whispered. He took my face in his hands, and met my gaze.

"This isn't the life I wanted. If I could trade this for being human, I'd do it in a heartbeat. You don't understand how bad being a vampire sucks." He told me.

"You make it seem so easy." I murmured.

"I've lived like this for 165 years. I've gotten used to it."

"Damon, I don't want you to have to fight this battle for me. If it's me she wants, I should be able to take care of her myself, not cower behind you while you take care of her." I said.

"Alyssa… Just let me handle this."

"What if she gets to me anyway…? What if somehow or another, she sneaks past you and gets to me. I'll be dead." I told him. He released me, and turned away from me, running his hands through his hair, showing he was seriously agitated with me. I swam over to the shore, and got out, grabbing my clothes and starting to get dressed. Before I knew it, he was standing in front of me, eyes dark, and teeth sharp. He met my eyes with a serious intensity, and if I wouldn't have known any better, I would have said they were starting to water, as if he were going to cry. He brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit down hard, ripping his skin with his teeth. He extended his wrist to me.

"If this is what you want… go for it. I'm not going to stop you. I want you to know… you've got to weight all of your options. You don't have to go through with this… I can protect you."

"This will just be my back up plan… Atleast this way, we know if I die… I won't die completely." I told him. He met my eyes, and nodded once. I took his wrist in my hands, and slowly lowered my mouth to the bleeding flesh wound until my lips touched it. I sucked at his wrist until I took an entire mouthful of his blood, and swallowed it. I pulled my mouth away and turned to look up at him. He smiled slightly, and wiped the blood off my mouth.

"Taste good?"

"Better than I imagined." I told him, grinning. He smiled, and got dressed. I put the rest of my clothes back on, and we headed back to the boarding house. When we got there, he went into his room, and went into a box in his closet. He pulled out a necklace, and clasped it around my neck.

"I want you to wear this at all times, understand?"

"Why?" I asked.

"It's got Vervain in it. It keeps vampires from being able to compel you. Katherine's compulsion is strong, possibly stronger than others. I'm not taking any chances." He said. I nodded once, not wanting to argue with him.

"You think we could go to my house, so I can grab a change of clothes?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course." He said. I nodded. We started out of his room, when Stefan opened the front door. He stopped in his tracks, his face pale white.

"Katherine's alive…" He said. We both nodded.

"I know. He tried to kill Lyssa earlier. She came here when Lyss was here alone."

"And she didn't kill you?" He asked.

"She almost did. I got here in time." Damon told him.

"Where are you going now?"

"To get her a change of clothes. She's not leaving my side until Katherine's gone."

"That's a good thing." Stefan said. I could tell Damon was going to keep the whole drinking his blood thing between us. I kind of wanted it that way too. Before we left, Damon met Stefan's gaze.

"You okay, little brother?" He asked him. Stefan nodded once.

"You?" Stefan asked. He looked at me, squeezed my hand once, and looked back at Stefan.

"I'm fine." He said. Stefan nodded, as Damon and I walked out. We went to his car, and drove to my house. He headed in through the window, while I headed up the stairs, and into my door. He lay on my bed, waiting patiently for me. I finally turned to him.

"You're not going to tell Stefan about me drinking your blood, are you?"

"Only if necessary." He told me. I nodded. "Do you not want him to know?"

"I don't know… I don't guess it matters, I just thought-." He cut me off.

"That it was something just between you and me? I know. I get it." He said. I smiled. I got a bunch of clothes, and things I'd need. I figured I wouldn't be coming home for a while. I headed out the front door, with Damon following me. As we walked out the front door, and towards the car, Katherine appeared before us. Damon grabbed me, pushing me behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just curious is all." She said, smirking at him.

"Get out of here, Katherine." He snapped.

"But why? I just came to chat. Stefan was a little bit happier to see me."

"Because you weren't trying to kill someone Stefan loves." Damon growled.

"I wasn't going to kill her… and you don't love her anyway." She said. "You would have gotten over it."

"Fuck you, Katherine. You're just mad he doesn't want you." I said, stepping around Damon. She growled, and blurred forward, right in front of Damon and I. Damon pushed me behind him, so she wouldn't be to close.

"Katherine… Don't make me kill you. Not tonight, go." He growled. I didn't have to see his face to know he was scary looking. She looked around him at me, and smiled.

"Watch it, human." She growled, before disappearing. He turned to look at me, his eyes still midnight black.

"Come on… we need to go." He said. When we got in the car, he laid his head against the headrest.

"Are you out of your mind, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm sorry… She just… She pisses me off, so bad." I growled, meeting his gaze. He smiled slightly.

"You know… you're pretty hot when you're mad." He said, grinning. I sighed. He drove us back to the boarding house, and headed inside. When we got to his room, I threw my bag down, and collapsed on his bed.

"I need a shower… but I'm really tired."

"Come on… I'll get one with you." He said. He pulled me off his bed, and into his bathroom. He helped me with my clothes as I helped him with his. Instead of actually taking a shower, he filled up his bathtub with water, and got in, pulling me in after him. I lay against his chest, and relaxed my body.

"Things can never be easy with us, huh? If it's not one thing… it's another."

"I never promised it'd be easy. I just promised it'd be worth it." He said.

"And so far… it has been." I told him. He grinned, and pressed a kiss to my head.

"I'm glad you think so." He whispered. I sighed.

"Is your blood-." He cut me off by placing a soapy hand over my mouth.

"Stefan can hear you. Vampire hearing, remember?" He whispered.

"Oops… Sorry." I muttered. He smiled.

"It's okay."

"Do you think she'll give up, and leave soon?" I asked him.

"She won't leave until she gets what she wants… or until she's dead." He said. I nodded.

"Awesome." I muttered. He nodded.

"Isn't it?" He asked, sarcastically. I sighed and leaned my head back. "We're gonna get through this. I promise." He said. I turned and smiled at him.

"I hope your right." I whispered. He nodded.

"I always am." He told me. I leaned forward, and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He murmured. I ran my hands down his chest, and brought his mouth back to mine. He pushed me away gently, and shook his head.

"We have to behave… Stefan's home."

"That's not fair." I muttered into his collar bone. He smiled.

"I've got your addicted, don't I?" He asked. I felt my face get hot, and he chuckled. "I'm like a drug. Once you start, you can't stop." I rolled my eyes, and pushed myself up off him, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me. Before I knew it, I was pinned up against the wall, Damon's mouth on mine. When he pulled away, he smiled.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"What happened to 'we have to behave'?" I asked. He shrugged.

"My fault. I had a lapse in self control." I snorted.

"What self-control?" I asked. He growled.

"Shush." He said, kissing me lightly. We both got dressed, and curled up in his bed.

"I hope tomorrow's better than today." I whispered.

"It will be. I'll make it better, just for you. I promise." He said. I smiled.

"Goodnight Damon." I murmured.

"Goodnight Alyssa." He buried his face into my hair, and slowly we both fell asleep.


	22. Gone!

**A/N: God, it's been forever since I updated this story. I'm so sorry. I've actually been working on an original project, and got completely distracted from all of my Fan Fiction's, plus I've been stuck on watching True Blood, meaning… I've been preoccupied. Sorry guys, I'll try and keep up for you. Other than that… Here's the next chapter of Love Sucks.**

When I woke up the next morning, I was laying on Damon's chest. I smiled, and stretched my neck up to press a kiss to his lips.

"If I were human, that would have surprised me." He said.

"Shut up." I muttered, as I tried to roll off him. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me there.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere." He told me. I sighed.

"Damon… let go please."

"Why?"

"I have to pee." I snapped, poking him. He released me immediately.

"Humans and their bodily functions." He muttered, smirking.

"Remember who was determined to leave me human." I snapped as I started for the bathroom. I heard him growl from behind me, but I just rolled my eyes at him, as I walked in. When I was through, I fixed my hair, and walked back out. He was lying in bed, hands behind his head, with his eyes closed. I walked over, and curled up in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my forehead.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked him, laying my head against his shoulder.

"What would you like to do?"

"Anything but sit around here where Katherine could show up at any time." I told him, honestly.

"Couldn't agree with you more." He said. I ran my hand down his chest lightly, causing him to stifle a shudder. "If we're going out though, I should probably go eat." I extended a wrist.

"Tap a vein." I said. He smirked and took my wrist in his mouth, not biting down or anything. I chuckled.

"I would… but no. I'm gonna go downstairs and get some blood bags. You get dressed, and get ready and we'll go out." He told me. I nodded.

"Okay." I said. He picked me up, and sat me on my feet, and pressed his lips to mine.

"Don't go anywhere."

"Like I would actually leave." I told him. He kissed me again, before disappearing. I got dressed, and did my make up, and hair. I stood in his guilt frame mirror, giving myself one last once over, before I started to turn and I was grabbed. I met her blue eyes, before she hit me… hard and everything went black.

**DAMON'S POV**

When I came back upstairs, I looked around.

"Lyssa?" I looked in the bathroom, and all around my room. The more places I looked and didn't find her, the more anxious I became. I ran upstairs.

"Stefan?" I demanded, busting through his door.

"What?" He asked, looking up at me and frowning.

"Have you seen Alyssa?"

"No… Why?" Stefan asked. My face must have gone blank, because Stefan blurred in front of me.

"She's gone." I whispered. I ran back upstairs. "Alyssa..." I called. There was nothing. I went into the bathroom to find the mirror written on in blood. 'This should teach you. You know I always get what I want.' I felt like I might be sick, and vampires couldn't even puke.

"Katherine has her." I said, knowing Stefan was standing in the door. I ran my finger over the blood on the mirror, and brought it to my lips. The moment it hit my tongue, I knew. It was her blood, Alyssa's blood. "God damn it." I yelled, throwing my fists against the wall.

"Damon, calm down. Right now, we have to focus on finding her. Now isn't the time to lose it." He said.

"Not the time to lose it? My girlfriend is with our psycho ex girlfriend, Stefan. Our psycho ex that's a vampire, who will kill Alyssa in a heartbeat. Now is definitely the time to lose it."

"We're going to find her. Where would Katherine have gone?"

"I don't know." I growled, glaring up at him. My vision was tinged with red. When I got my hands around her throat, she was as good as dead, no doubt. I ran my hands through my hair. I was losing it, definitely losing it. It was then I remembered something. I'd taught her about stopping in towns, and breaking into the most expensive foreclosure you could find. I could bet money I'd find her and Alyssa there. I snatched Stefan's lap top up and began searching for all the foreclosures in two. There were a lot, and I knew the more time that passed, the more time she had an opportunity to kill her. Stefan had gone out to see if he could follow the trail, but I heard him come back in. When he came into view, he frowned.

"She had a car waiting. It disappeared not far from here."

"God damn it." I quickly wrote down the addressed to the four most expensive ones I could find and took off. I had to find her before it was too late.

**ALYSSA'S POV**

When I finally came to, I tried to grab my head, but I couldn't move my hands. I opened my eyes, and looked around to see I was in a very nice looking house. I pulled at my hands some more, trying to get my hands free, but I couldn't. I looked down to see a thick rope was wrapped around me, binding me to the chair I was sitting in.

"Ahh, good. You're awake. I was getting bored." She told me, flipping her extremely blonde hair.

"What do you want from me? Why'd you bring me here?" I demanded, fighting against the ropes

"I obviously want the Salvatore brother that seems to be so keen on keeping you around as his pet." She said.

"I'm not his pet. He loves me."

"You just think he loves you. Sweet heart, I've known Damon since eighteen sixty four. He's using you." She said.

"I'm not stupid Katherine. I've been well informed about you and your games. He loves me, and you can't stand it. You can't stand the fact that I can give him something you never could." I told her, arrogant smirk on my face. She reached up and back handed me, hard. I whimpered as her stone hand struck my face.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I loved him."

"No… You didn't. You don't know what love is, Katherine." I said. I could taste blood inside my mouth, where I'd probably bit my tongue.

"It's possible to love two people at a time. I've been around longer than you, I've seen it." She snapped.

"That makes it even worse. You can't love two people at once. If you're stupid enough to fall in love with another, you never loved the first one to begin with." I snapped at her.

"Don't lecture me, you pathetic waste of air." She growled.

"You're such a bitch. He's going to kill you, you know. If you would have just left us alone, you could live. Stefan and Damon won't let you live now." I told her.

"They wouldn't kill me if their life depended on it."

"I can't wait to watch Damon drive a stake right through your silent heart, you bitch." I yelled. She blurred in front of me.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I will tear your head from your shoulders, and I won't think twice about it." She growled in my face. I didn't move or flinch away from here, like she probably expected. She sat down across from me in an leather arm chair.

"So, has he drank from you?"

"Didn't you tell me to shut up?" I asked. I was being stupid, snapping at her like this, but I would not be weak. Damon would do the same thing if things were reversed. If I was going down, I was doing it my way.

"You're really asking for it, aren't you? You can tell your Damon's human." She said. She cocked her head to the side. "Now, answer the question."

"It's none of your concern." I said.

"You're asking to be hurt aren't you?"

"I'm not afraid of you." I snapped.

"Of course you're not." She said, sarcasm dripping off her words. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't wait to see you die." She got up, and walked around me. I felt he hand on my neck at first. I actually thought she was just going to snap it and kill me then, but no. Death would be to kind. She sliced my neck with her razor sharp finger nails, allowing my blood to spill down my neck. I didn't scream. I held it in, but I felt my body convulse out of pain. She giggled.

"Now I know why Damon likes you so much. You taste good." She said, licking her fingers.

"I fucking hate you." I growled.

"Good. I never wanted you to like me." She said. "You stole my Salvatore boys and I want them back."

"They don't want you." I snapped.

"That's not true. He's in love with me now just like he was then."

"You're wrong." I said. She giggled.

"We'll see when he arrives to save you, that is… if he comes at all. He may just let me kill you. I wouldn't blame him." She ran her razor sharp nails down my arm, leaving gashes in their place. I thrashed in my chair, but never screamed. I refused to scream. That was giving her what she wanted. I took her punishment, hoping and praying Damon would show up.


	23. Savior!

It hadn't been but about twenty minutes, and I was covered head to toe in my own blood. With everything I said, she'd slice me open, creating another gash.

"God, I can't wait for you to die." I whispered.

"You know, you think you'd give up by now… considering you've been gone from the boarding house for almost two hours, and still no one has showed up. I tried to tell you already, the Salvatore's can't kill me. They love me far too much for that."

"You're wrong. He'll never love you again." I told her.

"You're human, Alyssa. I don't know how many times I have to say it. You'll die one day… he won't. You'll get old, and he'll stay beautifully the way he is now. You were doomed from the beginning." She said. I smirked at her, remembering the vampire blood I had coursing through my system.

"Wrong again." I said. She growled.

"I'm sick of you." She said, starting towards me. I saw the blur, and watched as she looked up.

"Ahh, my boys, just who I wanted to see." She said, turning to look at Stefan, who was standing behind her. I saw another blur, and looked to see Damon standing to my right only five or six feet away. The moment he met my eyes, this tortured look entered his own.

"Damon." I whispered.

"Untie her, Katherine." Stefan snapped.

"And what do I get out of it, hmm?" She asked, walking towards him. Damon stepped forward, and Katherine turned on him, glaring in his direction. "Touch her and she's as good as dead."

"Over my dead body." Damon growled. She looked him up and down, and smirked.

"Awe, but it's such a nice body." She said.

"Katherine, that's enough." Stefan said. "Lyssa hasn't done anything, let her go."

"And what do I get out of it?" Stefan looked at me and then to his brother.

"You get me." He said. Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Awe, look at little Stefan, trying to be the hero and take care of his brother. That's sweet. Too bad you weren't that self-sacrificing back in eighteen sixty four when you killed each other." She growled. Katherine was a heartless bitch, and I knew that…but I knew it hurt her to think of them killing each other because of her. "Plus, I don't just want one of you… I want both of you."

"It's not eighteen sixty four anymore, god damn it." Damon growled at her, taking another step forward. I could tell things were about to get ugly.

"Why are you so hooked on her? I mean… all you were using her for was a blood bank. Although, I don't exactly blame you. She tastes pretty damn good, if you ask me." I watched Damon's face, as he slowly slid off the slippery slope he'd been on. He blurred forward, attacking her, taking her to the wall. Stefan blurred forward to me, trying to untie me. When he finally got the ropes undone, and I tried to stand, my body crumbled. I heard Damon cry out in pain, as Katherine bit into his throat, ripping it out. Stefan tried to help me up, but left to help his brother. He threw Katherine back, as Damon stood, and stumbled trying to catch himself. He blurred over to me.

"Alyssa, baby… are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"You're bleeding so much." He whispered. I watched as his eyes went black, and his fangs extended. He met my eyes. I reached up and touched his neck.

"Your hurt… bad."

"I'll be fine. Come on, we've got to get you out of here."

"No… You have to help Stefan, you have to kill her." I told him.

"You're hurt, bad. I have to get you to a hospital. Now."

"I'm not leaving until she's dead. She won't give up. She has this obsession with the two of you. If you let her go now, she'll never stop, and this will happen again. Put an end to this, Damon." I watched him as he stood, and pulled a stake from his pocket.

"I'll end it." He whispered. He blurred into the other room, and I heard a loud crash, and Katherine cry out in rage. I saw both Damon and Stefan fly backwards into the wall. Stefan was almost as bad off as Damon was, if not worse. Damon ran at Katherine with the stake, her dodging his ever attack. He punched her across the face, and she stumbled. He tried, but she was quicker than he was. He was losing a lot of blood, so he was weak. She grabbed his stake, throwing it across the room, and pushing him against the wall. I quickly started crawling towards where the stake landed. When I reached it, I tucked it away, and crawled back to where I'd been. Damon and Stefan ganged up on her, but it was still no use, she was faster, stronger, and older. I crawled closer to the fight, trying to fight my way to my feet. She had Damon around the throat, and it looked like it was the end, and he was losing. I managed to make it to my feet, quietly. I raised the stake above my head, and shoved it into her back, straight through where her heart would be. I shoved as hard as I could, even though she fought against it. She reached back, and swatted me like a fly, sending me across the room, but I watched as her skin grayed, and the life drained from her as she fell to the floor with a stake sticking out of her back. I watched as Damon slid to the floor, eyes on Katherine as if he expected her to get back up. I could feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Lyssa?" I heard. It was Damon's voice, and I wanted to answer him, but I couldn't find my voice. I could feel myself slipping further and further into the darkness. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Is she alive?" I heard Stefan's frantic voice.

"Barely." Damon whispered. I wanted so bad to tell them that I was okay, but the blackness pulled me farther and farther in. I heard the tearing of skin and felt something wet and hot running down my throat. I tried to push him away; I wanted to fight it, but… I couldn't find the strength in my body to actually move. The blackness then swallowed me whole, and this time… I couldn't resurface.

**DAMON'S POV**

"God damn it." I growled, as I pulled her into my arms. She was still bleeding heavily, and will all my injuries; it was definitely hard to keep a hold on my self control. "We've got to get her to a hospital." I said

"No, we're going to take her home."

"What? No. She needs medical attention." I growled. He was wasting time.

"No… Damon, she's got vampire blood. If he heart stops, and she transitions, we can't have her in a hospital where they can monitor it." He said. He was right, but damn it. I didn't want her to die. I could hear her heart still faintly beating. She was fighting. I stood up.

"Come on… we've got to go." I said. We got her home, and into my bed.

"I need a bowl of water, a lot of wash rags, and the first aid kit." I told him. He blurred off to go get me what I need. I squeezed her bloody and battered hand in mine. I smiled down into her blood streaked face. She'd done it. She'd staked a vampire, staked Katherine. I couldn't believe it, but then of course… I could. She was one of the strongest humans I knew. She was miraculous, and fantastic, and strong, and beautiful, and amazing, all wrapped in one. Stefan brought back what I'd asked for and I went to working on her. As I cleaned the blood off her, I began to see what it was Katherine had done. She'd cut her with her fingernails numerous times over almost every inch of her skin. I felt my anger building thinking of Katherine hurting her the way she did. Thinking of Katherine getting to her, taking her right from under my nose made my blood boil. I'd let it happen. Katherine took her under my watch, after I promised I'd protect her. I was a sorry excuse for a man, for a boyfriend, for anything. She could die, because of me. When I cleaned her up nice and good, I bandaged what I could, and snuggled into bed, pulling her on my chest.

"Come on Alyssa… I need you to wake up baby." I whispered. I didn't add how I wanted her to wake up human. Her heart was still beating, but it was so faint, I could barely hear it. It could stop at any time, and she'd wake up a vampire. I would never forgive myself if she died. She'd be a vampire, because of me. She wouldn't have had the choice. She had to become one because it was that, or the true death. I buried my face into her hair, and let a few tears escape. "You can't leave me. I need you to stay human. I need you to stay warm, and smell delicious, and have a beating heart. Please, don't die on me." I murmured, breathing in her scent. We laid there for what seemed like ever, I fell in and out of consciousness a few times. Stefan came in.

"Anything?" He asked. I felt tears build in my eyes.

"Nothing yet."

"Is her heart still-." I nodded once, before he met my gaze, and turned to walk out, closing my door behind him. I looked over at the clock to see she'd been out for a full eight hours. This couldn't be good. Last time I'd found her all damsel in distress like, she'd only been out for five, although she took a harsher beating this time. I pressed kisses down her throat, and to her face, avoiding area's where she'd been cut. As we laid there, in obvious silence, I felt her body twitch against mine. At first, I thought I was losing it.

"Alyssa?" I whispered. She moved, and groaned.

"Damon?"

"Yes baby, it's me." I said. I took her face in my hands. "God, I'm so glad you okay. You have no idea how worried I was, and I-." I stopped when I saw her face go completely pale.

"I died… didn't I? I'm a vampire now." She whispered, looking frightened.

"No… you're not. Your heart never stopped beating, although there were a few times when I thought it would." I admitted.

"Is she… is she really dead?" She asked.

"Yes… she's really dead. You killed her." I grabbed her face. "You crazy psychotic woman, do you have any idea how insane it was for you to stake her. You're human, and a teenage human at that. You could have been killed."

"But I wouldn't have died." She whispered. I shuddered at the thought of thinking of her as anything other than full of life, and tan, and flushed. Seeing her pale, and cold would break my silent heart more than I liked to admit.

"I'm just glad your okay." I whispered, pulling her tight in my arms. She winced. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay." She whispered. "It's a good pain." She said, snuggling into my side. I held her against my more gently, as we sat in silence. She was the one to break it. "I'm so glad it's over." She murmured.

"Me too." I whispered. I buried my face into her hair. "I don't ever want to come that close to losing you ever, ever again." I told her. She nodded.

"You wouldn't have lost me..." She whispered.

"I like you being human."

"It's because I taste good, huh?" She asked. I chuckled.

"No, it's not. I just like you like this… I like you warm, and tan… and well, you do taste better, but that's decides the point." I told her. She smiled. I ran a hand down her arm, and sighed.

"You should probably get a bath… the bloods gonna dry, and be a bitch to get off." I told her.

"Only if you get one with me." She said, touching my neck where Katherine had bit me. It was already healing. I helped her into the bathroom, and filled the tub up with water. I helped her undress before picking her up, and setting her gently in the tub. I could hear her grounding her teeth together as she moved. I quickly undressed and climbed in, pulling her against my chest.

"You know… I'm so proud of you." I whispered.

"Why?"

"You stayed so strong, you didn't give up. I figured with knowing you had vampire blood in your system, you'd just give up, and let her kill you… but you didn't." I murmured, letting my lips trace the nape of her neck.

"Why is it you're so against me being one of you?" She whispered.

"I'm not against it, Lyssa. I just don't want you to make such a rash decision, so soon. What if you decide you want to have kids or go to college? Those won't be options for you if you're turned. I want you to live before you turn."

"Before I turn?" She asked, turning to look at me.

"One day… I want you to be like me, just not right now… not when you could choose to take a separate path." I told her. She met my gaze with an intensity that caught me off guard.

"I'll never take a path that doesn't lead me straight back to you." She whispered. I felt my silent heart swell. It was in that moment, I realized that Alyssa and I were really meant to be. She was my whole world, and I'd do everything and anything to protect her. She was my savior.

**A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you've enjoyed Love Sucks. I had fun writing it. Damon's such a complex character. He's fun to work with. Thanks for all the reviews. **


End file.
